Dreams of the Mist
by Silence's Siren
Summary: A portal opens the doorway between the mythical, warravaged realm of Avalon and the legendary Sailor Senshi. Now the powers of illusion and magic clash. Can Makoto's unlikely love be the key to victory for the Light?
1. Brewing Storm

Jupiter, My Guardian! Awaken the storm, call forth 

the clouds, let fall the thunder!

-Sailorjupiter

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dreams of the Mist

Enmu no Maboroshi

By: Juno-hime

A Sailorjupiter Fanfic

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Standard disclaimer: 

Sailormoon and all related characters do not belong to me, and in no way am I implying that they are of my creation. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, Dic, and/or any other owners I might have left out. The people and events of Dreams of the Mist are my own creation and therefore not for public use without my explicit permission. However the idea of Avalon came from the Arthurian myths, I am simply borrowing the place, again, IT'S NOT MINE!!! The new transformations of Sailormoon and co. *are* mine, though. Ask if you want to borrow them. So, anyway, PLEASE don't sue me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Notes: 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm mainly following the storyline of the anime but there are a few events that I'll be using from the manga, however, I should let you know what they are when I use them. This fanfic takes place two years after the senshi have defeated Galaxia. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please don't be too harsh and e-mail me comments, suggestions, praise, or flames to SJupiter42@aol.com. For more info (like translations of some of the words I use) go to my web page at http://www.geocities.com/juno_hime/index.html.

__

This means someone is thinking.

"This" means someone's talking out loud.

::And this:: means that someone is talking telepathically.

If you have any questions, e-mail me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue: 

Brewing Storm

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Small rivulets of water made their way gently down the window pane, leaving a jagged tail in their wake. The echoing thunder shook the fragile panes of glass before a bolt of lightening illuminated the figure resting her forehead against the glass, letting her eyelashes brush against the pane as she listened to the placid trickle of rain and let it calm and sooth her nerves. Her gaze became slightly more intense as she turned her emerald eyes out past the confines of the window, trying to make out shapes and colors beyond the sheets of rain. She blinked her eyes slowly before narrowing to slits, some unforeseen force suddenly putting her on edge. She continued to scan the foliage outside her apartment before slowly shaking her head and sighing. A soft smile made its way across her face as she rebuked herself lightly for being as foolish to think the storm could somehow harbor a darkness in the flashes of blue lightening.

With a final reluctant sigh she turned from the window and pad her way softly towards the bed, pulling back the covers as she neared it. Sliding under their soft, enveloping warmth she closed her eyes sedately, still continuing her silent scolding. 

Sleep did not come easily to her as memories of storms of the past pushed their way to the fore. Not all storms have such a calming effect, she reminded herself mentally, some come with a price. With another peal of thunder she began to relax, the rain creating its own soothing lullaby. Flickers of blue light cast eerie shadows around the room before briefly illuminating the tall brunette's face as she tossed and turned in the sheets of her bed, caught in the throes of the raging tempest of her nightmares.

Still pounding against her window, the rain was the only one to witness as the raggedly breathing form shot straight up, sweat glistening off her body as she turned trembling emerald eyes onto the window searching for signs of what possibly could have awakened her.

A harbinger of tribulations to come rung in the peal of echoing thunder.

* * * 

An impossibly wide yawn stretched across her face as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, unable to shake the feeling that their was some reason why she couldn't sleep-in, even after the night's previous lack of sleep. Almost as though on cue the phone rang and she wearily reached out her arm to take the phone out of the cradle.

"Moshi, Moshi?" she asked groggily.

"You're still asleep?" asked the voice on the other end, foregoing any type of greeting.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be," she angrily retorted back.

"Honestly, Mako-chan, I think Usagi is beginning to rub off on you. Don't you even remember what today is?"

"Umm... the third?"

The raven haired miko on the other end of the line released a small sigh, "and...?"

"Uh... the uh..." there was a long pause from the line before Makoto spoke again, her voice sounding fully awake for the first time, "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot, we were going to go on a picnic today, weren't we?"

Rei chuckled lightly at her friend's brief memory lapse, "Yeah, we were, and you've got fifteen minutes before me and Ami," (a quiet "Ami and I" was heard in the background along with a sigh from Rei), "... *Ami and I* get there, but you'll have at least another thirty minutes to get everything ready before Usagi and Minako arrive," said a now slightly aggitated voice.

Laughing slightly Makoto said her goodbyes and began to get ready. Letting her body go through the automatic actions as her mind wandered to the past few years. For once she was glad that Usagi was still perpetually late even after maturing over these past years. She still had her lapses back into the old times, but they were occuring less and less as Usagi blossomed into a young woman. Her grades had improved dramatically along with her sometimes inexcusable denseness. They had all matured in some way over the past two years since Galaxia had been healed. In some ways it was that final battle that had forced all of them to grow up past their teenage years even while they were still living them. Death had a way of stripping away the last of childhood innocence, especially when it was your own. And with Usagi having to watch all her friends be killed for the second time in her life, it was a sombering affair. She never was quite the same after that final battle. 

Makoto sighed slightly as she continued through the reflex actions of preparing for her friends arrival, all the while reminiscing about the past two years, her thoughts as far from what she was doing as possible. With a period of guaranteed peace from Setsuna, Usagi finally began to realize that one day she would be Queen and she would be responsible for her Kingdom. That realization made her try all the more in school, bringing up her barely passing D average to a steady, high B and low A. She wasn't nearly as worried now about her juken coming up in one short month, as she had been about her high school entrance exam, something that few shared in common with her. The college entrance exam had even Ami worried about being excepted into a reputable pre-med school, although with constant reaasurance, she no longer studied non-stop.

That was another thing that changed. Ami started living her life. She quit studying for hours on end and instead enjoyed just being with her friends rather than reading a book. Life definitely moved ahead for her when Ryo moved back into the Juuban district. Of course, like all the other crystal carriers, he did not remember all that had happened to him in the year that the senshi had fought Beryl. However, his amazing precognitive ability, also enabled him to overcome his ginzuishou enduced memory loss and see Ami for who she really was, Sailor Mercury. That undid all the blocks that had prevented him from remembering the past, and with those out of the way, Ami's life became much more interesting, and although she still studied more than necessary for herself, she now had someone to study with. 

_Although from the way she blushes when anyones brings up their study dates, I don't think they get much studying done_, Makoto thought with a sly smile.

Rei who had also been having her own boy problems before the battle with Galaxia, swallowed her pride and finally agreed to go on a date with Yuuichiro. She never admitted it to her fellow senshi and friends, but she had a wonderful time. And Usagi, once again showing her newfound maturity, was smart enough not to pressure her for details or tease her about Yuuichiro. Without Usagi's teasing, Rei began to openly express her feelings for Yuuichiro. The two became almost inseperable as couples go, and although Rei still had a tendency to yell at Yuuichiro, he had now developed the assurance that she was his, and began to reply to the verbal abuse from her with his own retorts. Still denying to her friends that she loved him, and assuring them that this was only a crush, they would constantly catch her "punishing" Yuuichiro behind a tree, broom forgotten at her feet. Usagi did not show near as much maturity now that their relationship was secure when she caught them making-up after another one of their love spats. 

_Sometimes I wonder if they fight just so they can make-up afterwards. _Makoto wondered giggling to herself as she pictured Rei and Yuuichiro in one of their "apologies" after a particularly large fight.

_That leaves Minako and me still dateless and completely without any sort of long lasting relationship. _

Minako, was probaly the one that changed the least when the battle was over. She still chased boys, still couldn't cook, and still couldn't quote anything to save her life. Her demeanor changed slightly now that she had the time to try out for the volleyball team. She had always loved the sport, but was never able to join the team due to constant battles. Once she was playing the game again, however, she began to be truly happy rather than a cheerful bubble head. Like Usagi, her grades improved and she began to age and become the Sailor V everyone had always read manga about. Now with a full paid volleyball scholarship to practically any college of her choice, Minako's future was well planned. 

_Minako and I slowly began cutting down on our boy chasing as we began to look for more long term prospects, and while Minako found herself still actively playing the field, I found my interest waning. I've had enough of the constant heartbreak and have lost hope in finding the love that I have longed for since my old sempai left. Minako still holds onto her everlasting hope that love will find her one day, while I am closer to taking Setsuna's approach, alone with my duty as my only partner in life. It may be a lonely life, but I love Usagi like the family I lost so long ago, and if I cannot find love on my own, I will give my love to Usagi, and protect the family I have left. I truly believe that all of the other inner senshi have found their destined love or are on the path that will lead them to that love, and sometimes it leaves me wondering if maybe I was cheated in the respect of someone I can spend the rest of my life with. Will I always be left alone, my friends as my only family?_

Heaving another sigh, something she seemed to be doing frequently, Makoto banished any thoughts of a love life, or lack there of, for now as she finished dressing and brushing her hair and began to look for a picnic basket. She gave a small triumphant cry when she unearthed the basket from the bottom of her hall closet and hauled the monstrosity needed to hold all of Usagi's food into the kitchen. Panting slightly from exertion, she set the large basket on the counter just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming," she called in answer to the insistent knocking on her door. She reached for the door knob just as the knocking began to get louder and Usagi's frantic cries could be heard on the other side.

"Come on Mako-chan, hurry up, this thing is heavy." Blinking in confusion while still trying to decide how Usagi managed to get there before Rei, she opened the door to find Usagi holding a large basket of food. Quickly taking it from her, Makoto placed the basket on the counter beside her own.

"Ara, Mako-chan, you didn't have to make a picnic basket. This is for your birthday after all."

"Well, actually, I haven't packed it yet, I was just about to when you knocked. Hey, Usagi-chan, did you uh... make this food yourself?" Makoto asked slightly nervously. Usagi's talents in the kitchen were another one of her qualities that had not improved all that much.

"Huh? Oh... no. Mom wouldn't let me make you anything. She insisted she make it herself. Rei and Ami came over to help, but she insisted Minako and me go find you a good present."

With a relieved smile spreading across her face, Makoto took her empty basket and placed it back in the closet.

"So, where's Rei and Ami, they said they'd be here soon."

"I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from them since yesterday night when we made the sandwiches. Maybe-" Another knock on the door interuppted Usagi's thought and Makoto went to answer the door, saying that that was probaly them. What she found confused her even more. A panting Minako gasping for breath stood in her doorway.

"Hurry... there's... youja... in the park." she said inbetween breaths.

"NANI?!!" Usagi screeched.

"Demo... Setsuna said there would be peace for awhile... It can't be..." Makoto said unbelievingly, denying that their time of peace was already over. 

Finally catching her breath Minako explained, "I met Rei and Ami on my way over, and we saw Haruka-tachi already in the park, they were going to suprise you. That was when a sudden fog rolled in. I've never seen anything like, not even Mercury's shabon spray, Setsuna look as suprised as any of us when a guy in dark blue robes stepped out of the fog and began leveling the park. They sent me here to come get the both of you since none of us carry around our communicators anymore and there was no way of contacting you. We have to hurry, this guy looked like trouble."

Taking only a brief pause, Makoto and Usagi followed Minako down the stairs from Makoto's apartment and into an alcove in the side of the building, where Minako and Makoto pulled out their henshin wands, and Usagi reached for her broach.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

The familiar powers washed over them and transformed them into the soliders of love and justice. Only breifly pausing to readjust to the powers they hadn't felt in the past two years, the three girls sped off towards the park.

Bounding from roof top to roof top, Jupiter managed to ask Venus one more question as they headed for the battle.

"So not even Pluto saw this coming?"

Venus's grim expression darkened even more as she answered, "Iie, and from the looks of it, this battle isn't going to be easy. It's going to be an uphill battle all the way."

Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise, Minako had just used a correct quote. Without a word spoken between them, both senshi came to a silent agreement.

The end of the world had come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that was fairly short, but what did you expect, it's a prologue. ^_^ Chapter One should be longer and out within the next couple of weeks, if I don't have much homework, otherwise look for it at the end of the month. Please e-mail me your comments and/or questions to me at SJupiter42@aol.com, I love comments. Oh yeah, and one more thing, Sailormoon is the proper way to writer her name, but it's hard to read so I'm just going to be bad and write it as Sailor Moon. Okay, it may not seem like a big deal to some, but what can I say, I'm obsessive like that.


	2. Eyes Hidden in the Mist

Special thanks to:

****

Silver Sorceress - Thanks so much for being my first review ever, it helped so much to encourage me. My first thought was: "Wow! Someone *actually* liked my story. Amazing!" Anyway, as for Merlin, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out (I am so evil, MWHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, moment's over).

****

Altheia - I have admired your stories for so long, you have no idea how much your approval of my story helped to inspire me and get this chapter out onto paper... er... I mean computer screen. Who knew that reviews could mean so much? 

****

ShakunetsuBlade - Thanks for the review, it made my day when I saw it. Here I am getting reviews from all the people whose stories I love. I am so glad people like my story.

Sorry this chapter is so late, but I had to finish writing the second chapter and iron out some of the details in between the two before I could post it. Second chapter should be out as soon as I proof it.

"Love is when you look into someone's eyes and go all the way inside,

to their soul and you both know... instantly."

- Angela Chase on My So Called Life

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: 

Eyes Hidden in the Mist

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kuso," Uranus swore as the near miss swept by her and uprooted the oak behind her. "Where are they? We could really use some back up about now."

"You're telling me," muttered Mars as she fired an arrow of flame at the robed enemy. "None of our attacks seem to affect it, we need Eternal Sailor Moon's tier. Mercury," Mars yelled, now focusing her attention on the rapidly typing soldier of knowledge, "found anything yet?"

"This is impossible," Sailor Mercury answered back, and Mars suppressed a groan as she realized that Mercury had no intention of saying anymore.

"Mercury," she called out again, aggravated by her friend's lack of information and already annoyed from her inability to hurt her enemy, "I don't care about the science of it, just tell me what it says." Sailor Mars' already short temper had snapped.

Taking no notice whatsoever of her friend's cry, Sailor Mercury continued entering information into her computer as she read out the data streaming from her screen. 

"I am receiving contradicting data from him. Apparently, his structural formula differs from normal carbon-based protein chains-"

"Mercury," snapped Sailor Mars, quickly losing all remnants of self restraint she had previously held, "just give it to us in terms we can understand."

Sighing, Mercury repeated her earlier message in simpler terms, "He's not human," she said simply, "but from what I can tell, he has the same ancestral origins of humans, except for one thing. His blood is alive with a certain gene; the same gene that gives us our superhuman strength and powers."

"So exactly what does that mean? He's a sailor senshi of some sort?" Sailor Neptune had landed beside Uranus for a momentary breather as they traded positions, one attacking and one resting.

"Not quite. But it does mean that we draw our powers from the same source."

"But don't we draw our powers from our planets?" Sailor Mars asked, anger forgotten as confusion took over.

"Yes and no," Sailor Mercury answered which elicited a groan from Sailor Mars. "We do draw our power from our planets, but our ability to use that power comes from that gene that I discovered."

"You still haven't answered my question," Sailor Neptune reminded her. "What is that suppose to mean to us?"

"This bakemono is from the same ancestry as the sailor senshi, but its composition is subtly different from ours. His blood make-up is completely full of the gene that allows for the use of magic while we only contain a small portion. Galaxia possessed this gene, as well as a blood completely saturated with the gene, but without her star seed, it was innate. Chaos didn't even have this particular gene, so as far as I can tell, only those who are direct descendants of our ancestors have this gene. However, not only does that mean that we are fighting a person who has the same control over our elements as we do, but that he has more power than all of us combined. Not even Sailor Moon with the power of the ginzuishou running through her has this kind of concentration in her blood."

"So what are you saying," Neptune questioned quickly, "He's unstoppable?"

Before Sailor Mercury could answer, the robed man choose that exact moment to send a shockwave radiating out from his body. The ground and air rippled around them and gave off the appearance that they were standing on water, and someone had just thrown a pebble into it. Ageless trees uprooted from the ground as the ripples grew larger and more violent, and the senshi could not find an opening for a decent shot, let alone stand against the quaking earth. However, their enemy continued radiating waves from the calm epicenter. The quaking lessened slightly as he lost part of his concentration. 

He was focusing another ball of energy in one of his hands. When the sphere reached the size of a basketball, he leveled his hand straight at the struggling Saturn. She was the only one left even partially standing, thanks to the "Silence Wall" that she had created. The waves crashed upon the purple opaque wall and swelled up and around it like rapids around boulders. The wall shimmered briefly as the waves pounded relentlessly upon it, weakening its integrity slowly yet surely. Sailor Saturn was struggling hard against the raging current of earth that threatened to overwhelm her and the small island of safety she had created. 

Their robed enemy took any opportunity that presented itself to him.

Realizing that Saturn was the strongest, power-wise, of their team, he prepared to strike her down while she was unable to defend herself readily. With a sadistic smile suddenly appearing from the shadows of his hood, he released the energy bomb and sat back to watch the fun. Just seeing the horror on her face and the faces of her friends as they realized the inevitable was enough to make this trip to earth worthwhile for him.

The smile, however, was wiped quickly from his face.

Two blasts of pure white energy struck first the sphere heading towards Saturn, and then the man who had thrown the sphere. The man completely lost his concentration when the white power propelled into him and sent him sprawling on the ground. He remained unhurt, just surprised and incredibly mad. Angry at the fact that someone had taken him by surprise. He looked towards the direction the blast had come from, and found another sailor suited soldier, landing lightly on the now still ground beside an exhausted Saturn, her white wings rustling softly in the dying gale.

Suddenly, from the brush to one side of the clearing, leapt two more sailor senshi, one dressed in orange, and another in green. They stepped in front of the man and regarded him coolly, obviously sizing him up.

He was not much to look at, a lean man, more on the skinny side, hiding his meager flesh and underdeveloped muscles beneath billowing robes of flowing blue. The robes appeared to be made of crushed velvet, and very expensive, but knowing evil, Venus mused silently, he probably didn't pay a yen for what he wore, more than likely, it was stolen. His shadowed face was lean as well, but other than that not much could be discerned of his features. Even his eyes seemed to be two empty black holes from under the hood of his robe. Of course considering some of the youma they had battled before, that possibility was all too likely. 

"It's about time you got here," Sailor Mars called, her patience having left her long ago.

Ignoring her friend while still keeping her eye on the robed man, Eternal Sailor Moon called Mercury over, "What exactly have you found out about this guy?"

"You don't want to know," Sailor Uranus replied quickly.

"Is it that bad?" Sailor Moon asked, now worried. 

"Not exactly," Uranus replied, "it just takes so long to explain."

Laughing lightly, and glad to see that no one was hurt bad enough for Uranus to have lost her facetious humor, Eternal Sailor Moon now focused her full attention on the man standing in front of her. Her previously jovial face hardened as she returned the baleful glare of their enemy.

"Okay," Sailor Moon started, anger evident in her voice, "Who are you, and why exactly did you attack my senshi?"

"My dear princess," he drawled out, a slight sneer in his voice, "I did not attack thine senshi, they attacked me." When he had uttered the word princess, everyone tensed slightly. Uranus had drawn her space sword from its inter-dimensional scabbard, Saturn and Pluto had leveled their staffs at him, and everyone else had taken a more aggressive fighting stance. Everyone that is except for Sailor Moon. She regarded him coolly for a moment before speaking again.

"You may not have attacked my senshi, but you did attack innocent people who only wished to enjoy the beauty of this park." Sailor Pluto groaned. She had been hoping that Eternal Sailor Moon had finally grown past the need to make speeches, but that obviously was not the case. It seemed that no matter what she said to anyone, even suggesting to Haruka that speeches minimize the element of surprise, that it took years to force a sailor senshi to quit introducing themselves and merely attack. Sailor Pluto spoke from self-experience, it had taken the guardian of time millennia before she was able to finally go against the innate instinct in sailor senshi, and not begin spouting lyrical nonsense before a battle. 

"Ai to seigi no sailor-fuku bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon, tsukini kawatte, oshiokiyo," cried out Eternal Sailor Moon, giving her standard introduction as well as promise of punishment.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know, and thou art the rest of the sailor senshi: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Dost thou not tire of giving thine same old speeches? Speaking of speeches, where is that earth prince anyway. He always did enjoy shooting out that poetical garbage." 

Venus liked this guy even less now, than she did before. He had prevented her from announcing herself. She was also tired of trying to translate the archaic Japanese he spoke in. It was almost as though he had stepped right out of the Meiji period, which would not have surprised her in the least, it would at least have been more understandable than what occurred next.

"If the prince does not arrive soon, I am afraid we shall be leaving without him." 

"Leaving without him?" Sailor Moon repeated, a tinge of worry creeping into her voice.

"Yes my dear, thy presence has been requested in the court of Her Majesty, Queen Owari, Ruler of the Yuugiri Clan of Elder Brethren."

Venus blinked, twice. "Run that by me one more time," she finally said, her voice dripping simultaneously with both sarcasm and confusion.

The air around them became thick with obviously violent emotions, almost tangible feelings, as the stranger's anger mounted with each second. "I tire of this petty intercourse and thy trivial comments-" He began, but was cut off abruptly by Sailor Venus.

"Oh, you're just angry because you couldn't think of a good comeback," she immediately retorted back before muttering under her breath, "... Baka... "

That last disparaging comment seemed to shatter the robed man's already strained nerves. "That is enough! I will no longer stand for thy mockery, I will end this here and now. Her Majesty will not object to thine broken bodies as long as they still breathe." Eternal Sailor Moon took an involuntary step backwards as his demented laughter rang out among the deserted confines of the park.

"Good going Venus, now look what you've done," Uranus scolded her quickly, not bypassing an attempt to lighten the mood when one presented itself to her. However, no one laughed. The man standing in front of them seemed to be roaring insanely enough for all of them.

Tuxedo Kamen chose this exact moment to drop unannounced from a nearby lamp post. "Took you long enough," Sailor Moon wasted no time in pointing out.

"Like you're one to talk," he retorted quickly, an eyebrow quirked at the laughing lunatic in front of him. "So," he continued after a moment's silence, "Who's that guy?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but apparently he knows us." Within the deep shadows created by the hooded cloak, a lurid grin appeared.

"Ah, Prince Endymion, so good of thou to grace us with thine presence. It is greatly appreciated, let me assure thou so. Now I have but one wish for all Thine Highnesses. If you please, follow me." Obviously, Sailor Uranus was on the verge of telling him exactly where he could put his proposal, when the world around them shattered.

Mountains of earth shifted and heaved in one mighty mass into the air before crashing down with resounding aftershocks into another piece of soil. Giant oaks, as old as civilization itself, uprooted and were pounded into kindling in mere seconds from the powerful onslaught. The air itself was distorted and sent rippling away in large, mighty waves of wind and heat. And throughout it all, the core of all this anarchy, the heart of all this chaos, stayed perfectly calm and intact. The Sailor Senshi watched in morbid fascination as the world around them erupted before their eyes. Then slowly, from the ruins of the still quaking ground, a ornate, golden gate of intricate carvings rose from the rubble left of the once flourishing park. Jade vines of finely carved ivy ran up each post of gold to an lavishly embellished silver crest marking the pinnacle of the gate. It consisted of two interwoven dragons. Claws intertwined in a sepulchral embrace, while wings, tails, and gaping maws, complete with razor edged fangs and fiery breath, wove in and out in a macabre dance of life and death. One dragon was made of pure, unadulterated ivory, sparkling sapphires marked its eyes. The other was its antithesis, a dragon of shadowed obsidian from which ominously glowing rubies glared malevolently from large eye sockets. Both gave the appearance of competing for dominance of the gate.

The gate stood well over two stories tall, and glowed with an unholy light, as though it rose straight from the very bowels of Hell, and it was from this gate that the mist Minako had described earlier to Usagi and Makoto was pouring forth. The same mist which had somehow spawned or transported the demon they were now fighting to Juuban Park was slowly, but surely, spilling through the gate and rolling in great waves to wash against the senshi's feet. 

Until this very moment, the man who had previously been fighting against them, had been the last thing on their mind. The sudden upheaval of reality and appearance of the perverse gate had completely consumed their mind. Now, however, the man began chanting in some foreign, musical sounding language, and before their very eyes, the jeweled gates of gold and crest of silver parted. The tangled dragons split and were separated, one to each side of the now open gate. The senshi, more agitated than ever before dropped lower into defensive stances ready for anything that happened to come their way. They were not, however, ready for the one thing that emerged from the gate. The mist that had been swirling around their ankles, now grew to enormous proportions. It continued flowing from the now open flood gates until the senshi were cloaked in it. It swirled, condensed, reformed, parted, and joined together in a continuous, unpredictable cycle. In truth, the mist looked more like a living entity, dancing and cavorting in rays of light, bending and refracting it to make objects appear as it wished it to be. 

One single ray of pure golden light, parted the mist, and allowed the senshi to see inside the gate of gold. What loomed on the other side shocked them beyond belief. Rather than the desecrated forest they expected, a thriving, prospering jungle greeted their eyes. And the same mist that swirled around them and blocked their own city from view hung in the dew laden boughs of the trees. However, possibly the most disturbing image that welcomed them, was the brilliant blue sun shining benignly down on the green foliage.

Laughing lightly at their dumbfounded expressions, the robed man concentrated deeply, first bringing both arms out to his sides while holding them horizontally. His palms faced outwards, towards the surprised, and somewhat frightened senshi. Slowly, painstakingly, he brought his hands together, until both palms were touching as though it was the hardest action in any world to do. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, and his eyes were shut tight to the world around him as his concentrated solely on the task in front of him. 

Sailor Jupiter immediately recognized the only opportunity left for them to escape from whatever hold this man held over him. She immediately powered up and launched an attack at the man.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" She called out, summoning a brilliant dragon of light from the skies hidden from her view by the mist. 

Unfortunately, the robed stranger also completed his spell at the same time Jupiter did. The dragon of lightening swooped through the mist, evaporating most of it while it flew down its path towards its prey. The mystery man, however, had brought his hands together long before the dragon reached him, and when his hands were clasped, the mist had come alive, literally this time. With cold, damp fingers, it had clamped onto the unsuspecting senshi, effectively trapping them in its icy grip. Then, with practiced ease, coiled around them and effortlessly dragged them towards the gate and azure sun. However, at that same instant, Jupiter's thunder dragon reached its target. A brilliant explosion of thunder and lightening ensued, and the mist reacted violently. Flinging senshi haphazardly through the gate and to the first source of energy it could locate and draw power from. Jupiter, however, was not with the senshi as they were flung over great distances through the gate. The power of her own attack freed her from the clutches of the mist. Although the explosion also sent her careening through the gate only to have her fall broken by a rather solid tree.

***

Soft rays of pure white light floated gently down from the low hanging branches of the dew laden forest to fall on the prone body of a young woman. As the sun sank lower into the sky, its tender rays of light warmly caressed the girl's skin, shining down onto the unbound mahogany locks of hair splayed out in a glowing halo around her head. They fell in swirling waves to frame her face and fanned out over her bare shoulders down to the small of her back. A simple dress of flowing emerald silk covered her lithe form. The green ruffled, slightly off-shoulder, gossamer sleeves continued with the same material to edge the moderately cut neckline of the dress. What appeared to be a living rose blossomed from the center of the neckline of the bodice of her dress. Its fragile pink petals perfectly matched the crystal earrings of its bearer. The neckline from which it hung hinted seductively without actually revealing anything more than a small portion of cleavage, however from her vulnerable position on the ground, it showed slightly more than was decent. The delicate ruffles continued around to the back of the dress where they ended abruptly, only to be replaced by a delicate string of soft material that laced down the open back of the dress and held it together. It narrowed to a point and ended only slightly higher than her waist. From her slender waist, the form-fitting dress filled out and bloomed into a double tiered skirt of flowing silk that would have swept the ground had she been standing. The dainty feet it covered were clad in simple slippers of the same diaphanous material as her sleeves and neckline.

Her entire body shone with the soft light descending from heaven, and it reflected off the silk, creating a heavenly grow around her motionless form. Slowly, the sunlight continued its ceaseless path along her body until it reached her closed lids, and the angel stirred. A groan pierced the silence around her as she moved a feminine hand to cradle her pounding head. Memories were slow in returning to her, but when they did, she sat up abruptly. The sudden action only succeeded in increasing the hammering exploding in her head. So the figure let out another agonized groan and laid back down.

Her entire body was on fire, and it was no small wonder. The miracle came, however, once she realized that even with her accelerated healing abilities there should be some broken bones. There were not any. Aside from the receding soreness, there were no signs that she had even been injured.

Puzzling over her lack of pain, however grateful she was for it, she pulled her body into a sitting position, albeit more slowly this time. The pounding was receding gradually, and it left her mind in a state of confusion. The area surrounding her was oddly familiar, with its dew laden branches, and clinging fog, but something was missing, some indescribable feeling, or perhaps, someone-

A sudden sound ended the thought before it had fully formed. Branches were swaying ever so slightly and groaning under the weight of a figure hidden in the mist. The young woman could only just discern the blurred outline of whatever creature lurked within the foliage. She quickly called forth a green rod, topped with a small crystal, but stiffened abruptly as she made several realizations at once: one, when she had been separated from her friends, she had still been transformed (this thought was not so hard to comprehend, it was possible she had been weakened enough to cause her fuku to dissolve when she'd been slammed into that tree), two, the comforting power she normally felt flow through her blood and heighten her senses was gone, her transformation wand held no power, she could not become a sailor senshi, and three, a second sound was behind her to her immediate left.

Makoto whipped around quickly, eyes scanning the foliage to spot the second possible assailant. Her breath caught in her throat at what she found. Two enormous pale blue eyes stared straight back at her from a gap between limbs. They burned like bright embers, the same color of the sun directly overhead, and just by looking into their crystal depths, Makoto could see the soul behind them. A fragile, concerned spirit with more tenderness and empathy present in the shimmering pools than in the eyes of anyone else she had ever known, except perhaps Usagi when she had stared Galaxia, the senshi who had sentenced many of her friends and her love to death, straight in the face and forgave her for everything in order to save her soul, her star seed. The same compassionate, piercing gaze Usagi had given Galaxia was mirrored in the blue eyes before Makoto. And she knew, without any doubt that those brilliant, lamp-like eyes shone straight to her soul as well, weaving together two complete strangers before they had even met, and binding their hearts with a delicate spell. 

Trapped within the eyes of the other, neither saw the shadowed figure leap from the tree it had occupied until it was too late. It tackled Makoto roughly to the ground, successfully shattering the spell and flinging Makoto's transformation wand back into the inter-dimensional pocket where it was normally stored, although in her wand's current condition, the latent power would not have been much use to Makoto.

Makoto screamed in agony, the creature that had attacked her had given no warning, or if it had, Makoto had not been in a position to hear it, and its sharp, serrated claws pierced her soft skin with amazing ease. Each four digited, clawed foot pressed firmly down on her shoulders, claws extended to their ultimate length through her body and lungs to impale her shoulders and hold them to the ground. The rest of the creatures body weight held her bucking legs down with relative ease. Makoto bit back another cry as she opened shimmering emerald eyes to try and find the best way out of her predicament.

She immediately wished she had left them closed. Two golden eyes with slitted black pupils stared straight back into her own, and a curved beak with razor edges partly ominously. She stared wide eyed back at the creature she was fairly sure did not exist, although with half the youma she had faced, this should not have surprised her. It was a gryffin. A bird of prey, and a beast of power. Its gracefully curved neck and sharply accentuated head were lined with iridescent feathers of obsidian that flowed seamlessly into course, mahogany fur. The front two legs were that of an eagle, orange, scaled and tipped with deadly talons now buried in Makoto's supple flesh. The back half of its body was that of a lion, and the gryffin was using its superior weight in that area to prevent its victim from moving so much as an inch. Lazily, as the blackness began to encroach on her vision, and her intense eyes somewhat dulled with the sharp pain, Makoto noticed with strange clarity that the beast was moving almost imperceptibly, as though trying to subtly shift.

Without warning, its movement became apparent. In a sharp, downward thrust, the gryffin's curved beak sunk into the tender flesh of her unprotected throat. Makoto's cry echoed loud and long through her own mind but was a mere gargle from her now blood filled throat, open to the air. She tried to gulp in breath, but was unsuccessful, and with each passing second, her vision darkened and her life force drained away into a pool of crimson beneath her.

Her mind was submerged in a comforting fog now, and she did not even acknowledge the sudden forceful removal of the talons from her punctured lungs, nor did she recognize the blood filling her throat and mouth as her own, even when it prevented her from drawing even minimal amounts of breath. She did notice, however, the pair of frightened, swimming depths of pale blue, lined in shining silver, as they stared deep into her own dull green eyes already dimming from pain and the inevitable. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes:

Translations: 

Bakemono - monster

Owari - Finale

Yuugiri - evening mist

Okay, yes I know I'm evil. What can I say? I always hate it when other author's end their chapters in cliffhangers, and yet here I am doing it too. They're just too much fun to write. Now that I've left you hanging, and hopefully wanting more, review the story. Thanks for reading, and look for the next chapter in... well how about we say a week or two (you have no idea how much homework a person can have!! (Actually then again, I bet some of you do (Hey! Look! It's a parenthesis inside a parenthesis, is that legal? (Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and quit rambling, it is way too early in the morning for this type of thing (It's around four, so I'll be posting this tomorrow (Don't look at me like that, I do my best work late at night, or in this case early in the morning -_-° (Shutting up now))))))). Would you look at all of those parenthesis... it's madness. *Sigh* It is way too early in the morning...


	3. A Friend in the Mist

Thanks goes out to:

Anonymous - Thanks for the review, here's the next installment, don't worry, this ones long. That's why it took me so long to write.

****

mako-chan fan - I know, I know, I'm just cruel what can I say. It's true that you hurt the ones you love. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy, and to find out if I stopped with the Mako torture. 

california - I'll try and update this story once every month. I figure that with the length I make each chapter that should be reasonable. I love it when people take time to review my story, thanks so much. It really encourages me.

Girl-chama - This chapter should basically explain nothing. Hehe, I know, I'm evil. I loved reading your review. Thanks for the compliments. Writing is something I really love to do, and when people compliment me on it, it truly inspires me. Your review definitely made my day.

Altheia - Thanks so much for the *second* review. I really am glad that you thought this story was good enough to review for each additional update. I'll try and make an update once a month around the same time. Yay, for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.

Author's Notes:

Okay I just read my ending author's notes on the last chapter, and I about died laughing, it really must have been early if I wrote all of that, and did you see all those parenthesis. I plead temporary insanity. Well, I'm gonna end this before it turns into another parenthesis disaster field. Now on with the story and let the confusion (and hopefully the plot) begin... 

"Strangers are just friends waiting to happen."

-unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: 

A Friend in the Mist

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Usagi, calm down, you're going to wear a whole in the floor if you keep that up." Usagi spun around quickly. Her normally cheerful eyes shining with fear and worry. 

Everyone's nerves had been high, and Rei's words were the first spoken in the room since the senshi had woken up. Somehow, the transportation from the park to the room they were in now had rendered them unconscious. This coupled with the fact that Usagi was dressed as Princess Serenity, Mamoru was wearing Prince Endymion's armour, and the rest of the senshi were wearing dresses in their respective planetary colors did not lessen the tension in the atmosphere. 

"I can't help it Rei-chan," Usagi whispered, her voice soft and small, "Where could she be? I don't even know where I am. How are we ever going to find her?" Usagi's voice had taken on a pleading note, desperate for answers.

"She's right Princess. Worrying isn't going to help. Besides Makoto is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Haruka reassured Usagi gently despite the fact that even she was worried about Makoto. 

Usagi turned sharply on her heal once again, golden streams of hair whipping around her wildly as her blue eyes blazed. "Demo Haruka-san, we don't even have our powers, we can't transform. I know Mako-chan is strong, but not even she can take care of that man from the park with just her fists. We don't know where she is, we don't know where we are beyond the fact that after waking up we find ourselves locked in a room, and to make matters worse, if that's at all possible, I can't even feel the Ginzuishou." Usagi collapsed to her knees, finally succumbing to the tears that had been threatening her for the past hour.

"Usagi-chan," Ami whispered softly, as she and the rest of the inner senshi knelt beside their princess, enveloping her in hugs, and trying their best to comfort her.

Setsuna watched her princess sobbing in fear and anxiety, and barely contained her sigh. She stared long and hard at the large wooden door in front of her that barred their escape. It had been locked tight from the outside, and without their powers, not even with their combined strength had they been able to make the solid oaken door budge. Her somber eyes bored into the wood, seeming as though she were trying to see through it, but for the first time in a long while, Setsuna was afraid. She could no longer see the future, she could not look through the mists of time and even glance a possibility. It worried her, and in a room decorated in aged tapestries, ornate rugs, medieval furniture, roughly hewn stone walls, and a sobbing princess, it certainly did not improve her mood to be unsure of what was going to come next.

***

This was not right. She knew that right away. She should be hurt, she should be in pain, and by all practical purposes, she should be dead. But she wasn't. In fact, she felt very much alive, if not slightly confused. She stirred a fraction, almost afraid any movement would send shockwaves of pain through her body, but nothing happened, other than the fact that she found it extremely difficult to move, she felt perfectly healthy, and she would trade a little weakness for the pain any day. Wearily, she pulled her tired body into a sitting position and instantly regretted it, her head exploded in flashes of blinding white, and began to throb painfully. Maybe she was not quite as well as she would have hoped.

"Do not move," a gentle voice advised her, "You will only succeed in injuring yourself more." She quickly leapt to her feet at the unknown voice, fear coursing through her, but her knees buckled beneath her as the pounding in her head increased, and she once again collapsed on the ground. The soothing voice rumbled in friendly amusement, "I warned you, did I not?" Slowly she felt her body pulled to her feet and at the gentle touch, her headache immediately disappeared. She reluctantly raised her eyes to look at the owner of the voice. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Staring straight back at her was a pair of pale blue eyes. Their liquid depths shimmered with compassion and kindness and mirrored the fragile soul flickering behind them. She had seen those eyes before, she recognized them. However, with the memory of the eyes, came memories of other events. 

__

The burning white hot agony in her body... had it all been an illusion, a dream? She could not help but wonder. _It had felt so real at the time._ The pain inflicted upon her by the gryffin was still present in her mind even if it had left her body. Then there was the fact that she felt no pain whatsoever. Almost afraid of what she might find, Makoto cautiously glanced down at her figure. Expecting for it to perhaps be transparent as though she were a ghost, or maybe even to be unmarred, and completely free of any damage, proving that this was all just some crazy dream from eating too many of the sweets she had made for Usagi. However, luck was not with her today. 

Her body was actually not harmed in any way. But she was wearing a flowing silk dress that had not been there the last time she checked, and then, perhaps most frightening of all, the dress was covered in still warm and wet blood, her blood from an attack she remembered but gave no outward appearance of having been in. She was left with more questions than she had previously had when she entered this strange land. She had no conscious idea of exactly how long it had been since she had last seen the robed man. Her thoughts strayed to that man for a second, and she silently let out a string of curses directed at the man who had caused her all this trouble. 

Makoto felt the strength she had lost slowly returning to her, and she welcomed back her ability to support her weight with her own legs. She reached down to remove the supportive arm that had been holding her upright until she realized that it was not an arm at all.

She risked another glance back at the shining eyes and paused once again. They were the same shimmering depths of blue that had haunted her in her dreams, teasing just beyond the confines of wakefulness, always there, yet hidden. These were the eyes that had captivated her before the gryffin attacked, that had stood over her protectively, saving her from a worse fate. It was not the eyes that bothered her at all, it was the person the eyes belonged to, or more appropriately, the thing they belonged to. 

Staring her straight back in the face was a considerable head, nearly as large as she was tall, the head of a dragon.

Silver scales shone iridescent in the pale blue light shining from the sun overhead, and the sharp curved snout reminded her none too fondly of the gryffin. He was not at all like she had pictured the mythical beasts before. He was more serpentine, filled with a fluid grace, and quiet strength. He smelled lightly of fire, a surprisingly pleasant odor of mingled wood smoke and charcoal. He was not fierce looking, like she had dreams of dragons being, but more gentle, and the angular lines of his sharp features contrasted with the apparent smoothness of his scales. Twin ridges of small knobby protrusions rose just above his eyes and grew until they reached the pinnacle of his massive head. There they branched into two gnarled horns of bone in the same silver color of his scales. Beginning slightly above the center of his forehead was another ridge of sharpened bone. This time, the ridge continued down his spine. Growing out of each vertebrae was a hooked claw, in between which was stretched his silver skin to form a small fin, traveling from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. It had been his tail which had been holding her upright. It was long and supple, smooth to the touch, and carefully wound around her middle so as not to cut her with the razor sharp, barbed fins protruding from his spine. He had all four of his feet planted firmly on the ground, the hind two were larger, more muscular, and obviously designed to be able to hold his entire body weight when standing upright. His forearms were shorter than his hind legs, but no less graceful than the rest of his body. Each foot ended in three malicious looking talons with a rear facing talon acting as a thumb on his front feet, and added balance on his back feet. He was massive and barrel-chested, with large muscles, and sinew stretching across his body. He looked strong, and not just because of the fact that he was a monolith, but Makoto received the impression that even among his own kind, he was revered as strong and impressive. He looked incredibly noble sitting in front of her, his hind legs supported the majority of his weight, and his forearms held up his upper torso regally, so that he assumed an air of grace and confidence. However, the most majestic part of his body, was stretched high overhead. A pair of silver membranous wings stood out against the sky. The pale blue sun shone through his bat-like wings, illuminating the large veins running crisscrossed throughout, and casting an eerie shadow with a light blue tinge.

"Oh dear Kami..." At that moment Makoto could scarcely articulate anything more. 

"Do not be afraid," his gentle voice rumbled softly from overhead, "You have nothing to fear from me young one."

"Young one!?" Makoto cried, outraged, apprehension momentarily forgotten. "I'll have you know I'll be turning eighteen in two days. I've been living on my own for most of my life. I am not some child you may talk to like that. Now put me down."

The silver dragon regarded her silently for a moment, before replying, "As you wish." He placed her gently on the ground, making sure she could stand before removing his tail from around her waist to have it wrap around his feet. "But there is one thing you should know," he continued, large eyes still watching her intently, "You may be turning into an adult in your world, but here, you are still a child."

"Why you¾ wait, what did you say, your world?" Makoto's eyes had widened, and her voice had become slightly higher in surprise and anger.

The dragon laughed lightly, a deep rumbling sound resonating from deep within his chest and effectively calming Makoto's nerves. "Yes, child, you are in another world, one removed from your own in another dimension."

If Makoto was surprised at the information she did not show it, instead she yelled angrily at the dragon, marching straight up to it and poking him in the stomach, which was as high as she could reach along his underbelly. She had been aiming for his chest, but for once, her height did not improve her situation much. "Would you *stop* calling me a *child*?! It is getting rather annoying. I already told you, I have been through enough to last me a lifetime. I am more of an adult than many people I have met." She paused for a second before backing up a couple of steps and throwing her hands in the air exasperated. "Why am I telling you this? I don't even know your name and here I am blabbing away about my life." It was obvious the last statement had not been directed at him. However, it only caused another deep rumbling chuckle to vibrate from his throat. "Glad to see you find this amusing," she said testily.

"You are either very brave, or very ignorant," he managed to say in between chuckles. Then upon seeing her anger increase, immediately began to explain. "Do not look at me like that. It is not everyday that a beautiful young female human is found unconscious in the middle of the forest. And then after being attacked by a Greater Gryffin, proceeds to insult her healer and rescuer, who happens to be a rather large, and normally intimidating Elder Brethren." Makoto blinked in utter confusion. 

"Wait you lost me. Elder what?" 

"A greater dragon, young one," he paused as he considered her for a moment, "You are not familiar with this world are you? Where do you come from child?"

For the moment Makoto ignored the comments about her age, and answered. "I'm from Earth, now who are you?"

The silver dragon merely smile at her demands. "My name is Kirino Akebono. What is yours child?"

Makoto's anger mounted and it was obvious to the dragon that she was more than just annoyed. "Now listen here, the only way I'm telling you my name is if you'll stop calling me a child. I may be young, but I'm more of an adult than most."

Akebono was laughing again. "Alright, very well young one, I will not insult your wisdom anymore. Although, I must ask you one question. How was it you expected me to address you when I did not, and still do not, know your name?"

Makoto's anger dissipated quickly in embarrassment. "Oh right, gomen. Watashi no namae wa Kino Makoto. Oh, and arigatou gozaimasu for saving me, how did you do that by the way?"

Akebono angular muzzle widened into a grin, revealing rows of long, sharp, pointed teeth, and Makoto unconsciously gulped. "Hajimemashite... Makoto-san," he greeted her politely in his gentle voice. "No need to thank me by the way, I am rather glad I saved you." With that said, Akebono's grin widened even more, and Makoto's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "You are unique Makoto-san, and it has been a pleasure meeting you. However, I can see you have many questions about this world, perhaps it would be best if you followed me. I think you would prefer to have your questions answered by your fellow brethren. Come, follow me." Akebono then began to walk out of the small clearing they were in, ducking his head to avoid the overhanging branches. 

"Nani?" Makoto asked, obviously confused as she ran to keep pace with his long, slow strides. "That's it, we're just leaving, but I don't even know where I am. I haven't even thanked you properly, I don't even know how to begin thanking you properly." She paused, now uncomfortable. "You saved my life and I've hardly been anything but rude to you. However I must admit, you deserved a good deal of it for calling me a child." Makoto huffed out the last bit with a slight amount of her previous annoyance.

Akebono merely laughed his great, rumbling, throaty chuckle. "I assure you, you have more than repaid me. It was an honor meeting you Makoto-san, and a pleasure talking with you. I have never met anyone quite like you. It is very hard to find true friends," he said, watching her intently, "but I think I've found one in you Makoto-san. You, at least, were kind enough to talk with me before judging me because of my size and appearance. That is a rare quality among humans."

Makoto blushed lightly, a soft pink painting her cheeks. "I... Arigatou, Akebono-san, for saving me, putting up with my temper, and still be willing to be my friend." She paused for a fraction of a second before continuing. "I'm glad you consider me a friend. But if we're going to be friends, you're going to have to call me Mako-chan, all my friends do." A wide grin had stretched across Makoto's face.

"It would be an honor, but only on one condition." Makoto raised an eyebrow in query. "You must call me Akebono-kun. It is what my friends call me as well."

Makoto smiled broadly. "Well Akebono-kun, where exactly are you taking me."

The silver dragon smiled at the rapid change in subject and said simply, "I suppose you'll just have to wait and see, Mako-chan." 

The two traveled in companionable silence for several minutes after that, neither seeking to break the tranquility of the forest around them, with it's beautiful strains of song bird music, and floating mist. It was not long until they came to a gentle, bubbling stream, lined with smooth, round moss-covered stones. Akebono's wide stride easily made it over the stream and Makoto began to hop lightly from stone to stone, catching her balance before leaping to the next stone. She was halfway across the stream when she hit a patch of slippery moss. She felt her body slipping backwards, and she quickly drew in her breath, preparing herself for the icy shock of the water. 

It never came. 

Akebono's tail had swiftly wrapped around her waist, and Makoto smiled gratefully up at the dragon as he effortlessly brought her the rest of the way across the stream and to the safety of the shore. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, Akebono hastily removed his tail, and began their silent march again. Makoto looked back at the stream longingly and failed in holding in a sigh. Akebono turned to look at her a scaly eyebrow raised in question. Blushing slightly, Makoto looked upwards and opened her mouth to speak before closing it again as though reconsidering her words. Finally, she spoke up.

"Gomen," she apologized simply as she began to walk beside Akebono once again. 

"You may go get cleaned up if you wish. I'm sure you wish to be presentable when you meet with the humans of this world." Makoto blinked up confused at Akebono.

"How did you know... Can you read my mind or something?"

"No, no," Akebono chuckled lightly, "It's nothing like that, I assure you. When you live among as many females as I do, you begin to understand some of their ways. Although, I must admit, it doesn't happen very often that I am right about my intuition."

"Do you have a lot of sisters or something?" Makoto asked as she turned completely around and returned to kneel beside the stream. She cupped the cool, clear water in her hands, and let it run gently down her arms, scrubbing until all traces of blood were gone from her skin. 

"No," Akebono replied, watching her intently as the tiny droplets of water shone like tears in the pale blue sunlight. "Dragons can only have one child. But my clan is like an extended family. My brethren are my brothers and sisters." Akebono gave a throaty, long suffering sigh, "And, unfortunately, I seem to have more sisters than I have brothers." 

Makoto appraised the dragon. His long, angular face was drawn and tight with sadness, and she knew immediately that the cause of it ran deeper than the fact that he was surrounded by female dragons. Slowly a sly smirk spread across her features, and with a well aimed flick of her wrist, she sent a stream of water flying towards Akebono with the intent of taking his mind off whatever ghosts were haunting him. It was not long before Akebono found himself sputtering as the well aimed splash of cool water met its mark. Makoto smirked, her mission accomplished. Akebono was looking at her with a look of pure, unadulterated shock, the distant look gone from his face and caring eyes. The look of shock was slowly replaced by an evil grin, and Makoto found herself gulping unconsciously. Grinning wickedly, he stepped towards the spring. Eyes wide, Makoto leapt up quickly and raced into the woods the way they had been going. She heard Akebono's indignant cry, but did not dare stop to see if he was giving chase. She ran headlong into the forest, unsure exactly which way she was headed, but her only thought was to escape the laughing threats of a wet death coming from the swiftly approaching figure following her. Makoto gave a small whoop of victory as she saw a patch of unusually thick mist barring the path in front of her. She knew that there was no way she would be able to outrun Akebono's gigantic stride much longer, even if he did have to move trees out of his way before continuing. The mist, however, would be the perfect place to hide and ambush him. She paused only briefly in front of the large patch of mist, eyeing it cautiously and remembering the mist that had started this mess. Holding her head high, however, she stepped into the swirling gray moisture, and felt herself falling. 

***

The mist danced around her, embracing her and pulling her, before parting. It revealed a stone room of an enormous dining hall in what could only be a castle. Rich, colorful tapestries adorned the walls and a long banquet table with high backed, hand carved wooden chairs were placed around it. 

"The mists are restless. The distance grows between the Holy Isle and the Isle of the Priests." Makoto whipped around quickly searching for the speaker. Her eyes fell on a trio, one elder man, and two younger women. They appeared to be in a heated debate and Makoto wondered if that was why they had yet to notice her. Makoto stepped cautiously from the mist that clung to her body, dampening her hair and dress and plastering them both to her head and body. 

"Hello? Can—"

"What do you mean the distance grows, they are both the same place." Makoto was cut off abruptly as the three people continued talking as though she didn't exist, and Makoto began to wonder if that was possible. The mist still floated around her following her, and while it did not necessarily hide her body from view, this was no normal mist. She had discovered that first hand. Makoto could not help but wonder if this mist was magical in some way.

"Not quite Igraine," spoke the eldest one of the group, and the only man. "You are a daughter of the Holy Isle, you should know better than most that the two are very different." He had a long white beard and tangled white hair that reached his mid-back, a kind, elderly face, lined with wrinkles, and worn gnarled hands clasped lightly in his lap. But perhaps the feature that stuck out the most was his clothes. They were identical to the robes the man who had been attacking in the park was wearing. Everything down to the flowing pattern, billowed sleeves, crushed velvet material, and dark blue dye was the same. Makoto's eyes widened in surprise and she turned quickly attempting to fight her way back through the mist only to see the other side of the room through the cloud of mist she had just walked through. She wasted no time in cursing herself, both for being lost in another strange world and for attempting to run away. 

__

I should be bashing that guy's brains in for what he did to my friends and here I am running away like a coward. Anger flashing in her eyes, she moved with long, purposeful strides towards the man, but stopped immediately when one of the two women, the one that had not been addressed by the robed man turned and stared straight into her eyes. That was when the voice sounded in her head.

::Calm yourself, child:: 

Makoto quietly seethed. _Why does everyone automatically assume I am a child?_

::Because you have much to learn yet, although, I must admit, your mind is far older than your body. You will age much in the days to come. But I will not call you an adult until you justly deserve to be called one:: While Makoto attempted to puzzle through that statement, the woman who had been addressed early answered in a tight, pinched voice.

"You know well enough, Merlin, that I long ago gave up my heritage as a daughter of the Holy Isle, I remember nothing of my time there, nor do I care to ever remember it either." Makoto watched, fascinated. She had heard about Merlin once in her English class, they had been studying mythology, and he had come up in association with old English legends. Supposedly he had been a wizard and advisor to King Arthur. _But wasn't he supposed to be sealed inside a crystal cave? Could I possibly be seeing the past?_

"Yes, Igraine, sister, he knows that as well as I do, but you must be made to understand this." It was the other woman who spoke now, the same one who had stared right at Makoto. Makoto found it hard to believe that the two were sisters, she had never seen two more different people. Where Igraine was short and average, not overly large, but not thin either, her sister was tall and slim. She looked fragile as though a single touch would break her, but her presence in the room commanded immediate respect, awe, and a slight twinge of fear. Igraine, however, appeared strong as though used to hard work, but her demeanor was reserved, submissive, and subservient. Igraine also had straight dark brown hair hidden behind a veil. Her sister, on the other hand, had long curly blonde hair, reaching well past her back and falling unbound on her shoulders. Their clothes were also opposing. Igraine's was dyed in a dark purple, with silver trimmings and tassels, and the skirt sunk straight to the floor. Her sibling's dress was made of flowing white silk, spilling over the arms of the high-backed chair she sat in to lightly skim the floor. Coupled with the gold embroidery and flowing locks of golden blonde hair, the mystery woman looked the part of an angel, while Igraine, although not quite looking like a demon, did not appear pure in the same way her sister did. 

"Yes, Igraine, as your sister says, you must listen to what we have to say. It does concern the old ways and the ways of the Holy Isle, your first and true home although you have forsaken it. People are forgetting the old ways, the Old Magic, and thus, so too is the Holy Isle being forgotten. It is drifting farther and farther away from the Isle of Priest and Glattonsbury Abby. Soon it shall be no more than a myth to the people of this world. The Holy Isle is drifting away from this plane of reality, the Gate will soon no longer exist. Our two worlds will forever be separated. That is where you come in Igraine, my dear." 

"And if I refuse?" Igraine asked, arching a thin, dark eyebrow.

"You cannot refuse, it is your Fate, and besides, it has already happened." The gray bearded wizard was grinning now at his own brilliance.

"What is that suppose to mean?" It was obvious by the strain in Igraine's voice that her patience had almost left her.

"Simple, my dear, you know as well as I do that the man you slept with the other night was not your husband, even though they appeared identical in appearance. You know this because your husband was killed in battle earlier that morning. What you don't know, however¾"

"What did you do *wizard*!?" Igraine's patience had left her.

Merlin let out a great sigh. "You must understand Igraine, I did not do this in punishment for you leaving the Holy Isle, but I had no other choice. The people of Britain will only follow a man who had a valid claim to the throne of Britain. The old ways and the new ways must be united if our world is to remain connected to this world. That is why I agreed to disguise Uther Pendragon as your husband and fufill his desire to bed you." Merlin quickly held up a hand to forestall any of Igraine's protests. His eyes were hard and his face was no longer that of a kind, elderly man. He radiated power, and demanded respect with a simple gesture of his hand. Makoto found herself quieting her breath in an effort to not anger him with her presence even though before now, he gave no indication that he had even noticed her standing there. "It had to be done, and I am sorry for that. You are with child. And your child shall grow to be King of all of Britain. I will help to guide him along his path, but he will be good-hearted and will not need my guidance, merely my wisdom. He is the son of Uther Pendragon and a daughter of the Holy Isle; he will rule justly and fairly; he will unite Britain. But most importantly, he will save the Holy Isle from fading in oblivion. Of course he will not be able to save the Holy Isle completely, but the gateway will be preserved elsewhere. It shall be everywhere and nowhere. It will exist, but no one will know it does. No one, that is, except for a select few, and it will be those few who guard and protect the gateway. It will be those few who also have the power to call the gateway into existance..." Merlin paused briefly, and it was obvious to Makoto that his next words held grave importance. "The Holy Isle will disappear, but the gateway it housed will be free, and it can be called from anywhere then, not only in Britain. Fate has dealt you an important part in the upcoming events, but do not worry Igraine. It is merely your blood that is needed in our future king. He alone will be the one who rescues our worlds."

"Listen to him Sister... Igraine... you cannot go against Fate. You shall bear this child. He will be Britain's, as well as our world's, savior. He will be the Once and Future King. He will be King Arthur, King of all of Britain, and Son of the Holy Isle. Please Sister, you must understand. This is your Fate, you cannot avoid it." The woman watched her sister for a long moment before sighing. "I believe it is time I take my leave. I bid you farewell for now Sister... and I wish you luck." Then, without so much as a single sound, Igraine's sister stood and began to walk towards the large stone doorway. Merlin stood as well, bowing politely to Igraine and then began to follow his companion out the door. However, she paused for a brief second and turned, her eyes landing briefly on Igraine before traveling to Makoto and looking her straight in the eye. Merlin turned as well and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her for the first time. Igraine turned as well to see what has interested Merlin and her sister so, but she merely wore a look of confusion as she looked at the spot Makoto was standing on, and Makoto realized that Igraine could not see her. 

::Take care, child, for soon you shall have to grow into womanhood all too soon. Always keep your innocence, child, and it shall lead you down the correct path. Look deep inside yourself for your power, and you shall find the strength to both protect and to love. Do not be in such a hurry to age, child. You shall find that when you are no longer a child, it is the one thing that you wish you could be again::

Merlin was watching her with a critical eye now, as though apraising her value. Then, upon finding what he was looking for, he smiled, albeit rather sadly. "Heed well her words, for those who are granted wisdom and advise from the Lady of the Lake, do well to follow it. I wish you a happy ending." Abruptly turning on heel, the two left the room swiftly, dress and robes billowing out behind their retreating backs. 

* * *

Slowly the mist began to encroach on Makoto's vision, and she once again found herself falling. Only now, although she could not explain it, she was falling upwards. The mist parted slowly as she landed on hard ground and her knees buckled beneath her. When she finally regained her sense of balance and stood, she found Akebono's pale blue eyes boring into her own. A look of wide-eyed surprise and sudden respect filled his eyes.

"Perhaps," he began slowly, his head tilted in thought, "You are not as much of a child as I had thought." He turned and continued walking, his giant body and powerful limbs bending trunks where the gap in the trees was not big enough for him to fit through and twisting fluidly around larger spaces inbetween trees, looking serpentine in his movements. "You are definitely a unique human Mako-chan. You should feel priveleged. Enmu does not favor many humans, and to give you a piece of his history like that..." Akebono paused apparently searching for the right words. "It is a way of saying you are worthy, and to be thought of as worthy by Enmu, is to be worthy of this world."

Makoto could not see his face, but she was fairly sure she heard relief in his words, and a small amount of pride, although she was not sure why. "Enmu... Japanese for mist... Is Enmu... alive?"

Akebono stopped for a moment and turned to face her. "Enmu is the earliest form of magic, this mist is simply the physical form he decided to take."

"He?" Makoto asked, a playful note in her voice, "How do you know Enmu isn't a she?"

Akebono chuckled lightly. "Enmu can be either male or female, it depends on what you believe him to be." Noticing that Makoto was staring at him oddly, he asked her a question. "Do you even know what the earliest form of magic is?" Seeing the blank look on Makoto's face he continued, "Maboroshi. The powers of illusion, dreams, and phantasms are magic's earliest forms. They do not take much energy to create because they are not real, but because whoever sees the illusion believes it to be real, it becomes real. That is how Enmu was created. At first Enmu was an illusion, but because it was believed he was real, he became real. It is because of Enmu that this world exists. This is where magic was born, this is where Enmu was born, this is where magic is at its strongest, this is where illusions becomes reality." They walked in silence for a long time after Akebono had spoken with Makoto attempting to understand everything Akebono had just said. "Do not worry too much about understanding illusions or Enmu." Akebono words broke into Makoto's musings. "Enmu has marked you as worthy, as I said before. You may not understand now, but Enmu will not leave one he deems worthy in the dark. You may not realize what he is now, but by the time he's done with you, you'll have wished you weren't worthy." This last sentence sent Akebono into a fit of laughter.

Makoto snorted lightly at him. "You make it sound as though being worthy is a bad thing. I bet you're just jealous. But I really don't know how I'll ever understand anything that *she* tells me. Basically the jist I got was that Enmu is an illusion, but because no one thought *she* was an illusion *she* became real, then *she* created the illusions and this world in which *she* was created. Is that right?"

"That's exactly right, I'm impressed." Makoto wasted no time in facefaulting, anime style.

"What do you mean that's exactly right!? I have no idea what I just said. It doesn't even make sense."

"Enmu is an illusion," Akebono said matter-of-factly, "It's not suppose to make any sense, if it did, it wouldn't be an illusion. Besides, Enmu was created before the dawning of time, which is a magic in itself, so Enmu did not have to follow the normal rules of time that apply today, simply because they did not apply then. Time could not occur linearly before it was even created."

"But Enmu was born before he was created," Makoto retorted, her frustration quickly turning into anger.

"Like I said, Enmu is the first magic, it follows no rules because it created the rules, Time was created after Enmu, therefore, it was ordered and patterned, it followed rules, Enmu, however... Ah!" Akebono said suddenly, eyes brightening and his pace quickening, "Here we are, a field, perfect."

Makoto followed Akebono out of the forest and stepped blinking into the sun. Surrounding her was a sea of grass, waving and bending like waves all around her. 

"Now," Akebono said, craning his neck so that his head was facing Makoto, and his body was perpendicular to her. "Climb on."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Makoto cried out.

Simply smiling, Akebono bent his knees and kneeled in front of her. "Trust me, Mako-chan. I would never hurt you." Makoto stared upwards into his eyes, drowing in their azure depths before cautiously reaching out a tentative hand and pulling her weight onto his bent forearm. Akebono laughed at her delicate movements. "You do not have to be afraid of harming me. Dragon hides are far tougher than they appear."

Sending one last glance towards Akebono's reassuring eyes, Makoto pulled herself onto his back settling into a groove inbetween two of his back ridges. "Okay, one last suggestion... hold on!" Before Makoto could comment, Akebono rose into the air with a great sweep of his mighty wings. Makoto squealed excitedly before looking down and clutching onto his neck for dear life. 

"I don't think I ever told you this," she began laborously, her breath having left her, "but I really don't like to fly. It brings back bad memories."

"Didn't I tell you to trust me? Well? Do you?"

Makoto paused for the briefest of moments, and then answered. "Yes, I don't know why exactly, but I trust you."

"Perhaps it was because I saved you from certain death." Akebono suggested mildly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Naw," Makoto replied jokingly, "That couldn't be it." 

"Well then, *child*" Akebono said, making sure to emphasize the word, "what is it?"

Makoto abruptly changed the subject, for some reason afraid of what she might say in answer. "There you go with the child again. Hey! You know, you never did tell me how old you are. You don't sound any older than twenty-six, thirty at the most. That's not all that big of an age difference inbetween us. So what right do you have to call me a child?"

Akebono smiled broadly, rows of fangs and teeth visible in the gleam of the blue sun. To Makoto it looked as though he was hiding some sort of valuable secret. "No," he began, "I am much older than you."

"Oh really," Makoto challenged, "Well exactly how old are you?" 

"I just turned 326 last month. You were off by a few centuries. Oh, by the way, dragons live a tad bit longer than humans." 

Makoto's jaw dropped straight down.

Akebono began to laugh so hard that he almost unseated Makoto. When he finally got his chuckles under control, he told Makoto one last thing. "You might want to close your mouth, Mako-chan, don't want to catch any flies."

Makoto's jaw snapped shut, he might have simply been teasing her, but with her flying high above the trees at a rapid pace, the possibility of a bug actually flying into her mouth was all too real.

***

Makoto enjoyed the rest of her ride atop of Akebono in silence, enjoying the wind as it swept her hair backwards and made her dress billow lightly behind her, although she still had no idea of why she was wearing a dress. At the moment, however, it did not matter. She was content to merely feel the wind caress her face and marvel at the display of power. It took her breathe away to watch from above and look down on the forest of neverending green. It stretched as far as the eye could see, rolling gently over hills and dropping away to disappear in the horizon with the pale blue sun hanging in the sky and illuminating in soft shadows the foliage carpeting the ground. 

With each powerful downward thrust of Akebono's great, leathery wings, Makoto felt her body soar forward, then drift lazily downwards before another wing beat brought her back among the clouds. Trailing a hand through the white moisture surrounding her, she leaned forward, bending at the waist and wrapping her other slender arm around Akebono's neck, laughing merrily in sheer joy and happiness. Akebono dove sharply in surprise before leveling out again and craning his lengthy neck around to look at her. He tiltled his head in question before allowing his lips to curl into a smile, revealing rows of fangs, and yet his eyes still shone compassionately at her, softening the gleaming of his teeth with the warm glow of his cerulean orbs, perfectly mirroring the color of the sun. Makoto straightened and ran a gentle hand down Akebono's silver scales, lightly teasing his neck before turning her face upwards, closing her eyes, and smiling shyly into the wind. She angled her face towards him again, her soft smile still on her face.

"I want to thank you, Akebono-kun," she began softly, "For saving me, caring for me," she paused for a brief moment, before smiling teasingly and adding, "Putting up with me... but most of all, I want to thank you for... for..." She trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. Then, without warning she leaned forward again and reached up as far along his neck as she could before planting a swift, gentle kiss on the shimmering, dimond-shaped silver scales. "Arigatou, Akebono-kun, for everything."

She felt a slight tensing of the muscles in his wings and shoulder blades and held her breath as she waited for his reply. 

"We are almost there," he said, his voice deeper than it normally was, sounding like dark, rumbling thunder, "Best hold on tightly, a castle isn't the best spot for a landing, there's not a lot of room."

She did not know exactly what she had been expecting him to say, but that had certainly not been it.

She no longer had time to contemplate it as Akebono fell sharply. The castle suddenly rose up to great them, jutting from among the encroaching forest like a rocky outcropping in a grassy field. Its dark stone walls stood ominously tall under the pale blue sun, casting black, evening shadows on the surrounding trees and vegetation. The courtyard the two were flying towards was covered in shadows, and Makoto could not make out any details of the inner part of the medieval castle. Underneath her, Akebono slowed the powerful beating of his wings, and the two descended in slow, jerky movements. When they were still several feet above the ground, she could make out the scurrying figures of people below. Some were moving out of the way of Akebono as he landed, not that she could blame them, but more than anything, she noticed the large group of girls running towards them in flowing dresses, one man leading them dressed in the same type of robes she had seen in the park and in her vision earlier in the day, and finally another man dressed in armor and a flowing cape attempted to keep pace with the frantic girls in front of him. Akebono now hovered only a few inches above the ground. Then, with another, slow, sweeping beat of his wings, he alighted gently on the grassy knoll that made up the center of the courtyard inside the castle walls. The gust from the backsweep of his wings made the running figures momentarily pause before continuing towards the towering dragon standing before them. Akebono bowed and extended his forearm for Makoto to climb down on. She slid gracefully down the smooth, silver scaled sides of the monolith and onto the ground. As soon as her feet hit the grass, she was swept into a mass hug of sobbing friends.

"Oh, Mako-chan, you're alright. I was so worried." The young blond princess sobbed into the taller girl's shoulder.

"Usagi-chan! Oh, hai, I'm fine, Akebono-kun helped me to get out of the forest and to the nearest castle. I had no idea all of you would be here as well."

"Akebono... *-kun*?! Oh, Mako-chan not even gone for an entire day and already she's met a guy." Minako winked slyly at Makoto before turning in a complete circle, attempting to discreetly look for the mystery man but failing miserably.

Makoto let out a contented sigh, happy to have her friends with her again. "Mina-chan!" Makoto cried out attempting to catch the blonde's attention. Blinking Minako looked at her friend waiting to see what she had to say. "Akebono-kun is right in front of you."

"Huh?!" cried Minako, once again looking frantically, "Where?! Where?! Where's the bishonen? You always have such good taste in men. I want to see this one."

A deep rumbling sound, resembling thunder echoed around the courtyard and bounced off the stone walls. "I should think that I'm a fairly hard figure to miss," stated Akebono amused.

"Oh my..." whispered Ami. She took an involuntary step backwards, followed by the rest of the inner and outer senshi except for Makoto and Usagi.

Usagi stared wide-eyed at the massive beast towering high above her, and had it not been for Makoto's restraining hand on her arm, she would have been cowering behind the rest of the senshi.

"It's alright," Makoto assured them, "This is Akebono, he protected me from a creature in the forest and helped to get me to this castle."

"Mako-chan," Rei cried out from behind her, "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Hai," Makoto replied with a large smile stretching the measure of her face, "I'm fairly sure that's a dragon, but of course since I've never seen one before, I can't be positive."

"I thought it was normally Haruka's job to make facetious jokes during a serious moment," Rei retorted snappishly.

"I assure you I mean no harm." Akebono told them, the corners of his mouth curling slightly, but he was careful not to show the rows of teeth in his mouth.

"He... he *talked*!" Usagi screeched, backpedaling quickly from Makoto's grasp.

"You'd think she'd be used to talking animals by now, what with Luna and all," commented Haruka while she stepped forward, ready to guard her princess with her life if the dragon attacked.

"And how do we know you won't hurt us?!" Rei cried out, craning her neck so that she could look up at the dragon. 

"Because he saved my life," Makoto whispered softly.

"Nani? What do you mean Mako-chan, what happened?" Usagi asked her senshi, her voice taking on a higher pitch of worry.

"I... I was attacked by a gryffin," Makoto paused for a moment, remembering the pain, the fear, and the utter helplessness she had felt when she had been attacked. "I was dying," Makoto admitted to her friends, "I still don't know how he did it, but he saved my life, brought me back from the very brink of death, and then brought me here, to you. I don't care if you don't trust him, but I owe him my life, and I would entrust my life to him again if necessary."

Usagi choked back the rest of her sobs but could not keep the tears from streaming down her face as she finally noticed the dried blood and tears in the fabric of Makoto's dress. "Oh, kami, Mako-chan, I... we didn't know, oh..." Usagi once again had Makoto in her arms, but this time it was the blonde who was offering solace to the brunette.

"Usagi..." Makoto sighed, glad to have her friends with her again. Ami looked extremely pale, looking at the amount of blood coating Makoto's dress. All her friends looked exceedingly worried, the shock of her return having worn off and the worry for their friend and fellow warrior replacing it.

"I should be going now, Mako-chan. It is time that I returned to my clan." The silver dragon spoke softly, his deep voice still echoing off the walls.

"Akebono-kun? But... Where are you going?" Makoto's voice had taken on a desperate, pleading note. She wasn't quite sure why, but she knew that she did not want Akebono to leave just yet. _I haven't repaid him yet for everything he's done. I have to repay him first. That's the *only* reason I want him to stay, because he is a friend. _She told herself vehemently.

"It was a pleasure having met you Mako-chan, but I'm afraid I must be going. My clan... my family, need me to return. Perhaps Fate will let our paths cross later in life. Until then Mako-chan, take care." He bunched his muscles together, then paused and turned towards the robed man who had led the senshi out the door and had not spoken a word since he arrived. "I ask that you care of these strangers in our land as though they were your own. Do you understand?" Akebono's voice had changed slightly when he addressed the man on the grass in front of him. His words were spoken forcefully and clipped as though he was forced to speak civily towards the man. 

"Hai, Akebono-sama. It would be my pleasure to host these travellers from afar." The man replied in answer to the dragon, head bowed, eyes cast reverently on the ground, and a look of absolute humbleness crossing his features. When he addressed Akebono so formally and with so much respect, the senshi raised an eyebrow.

Akebono smiled and then gave what Ami could only assume was the traditional goodbye said in this place. "May Selene light your path in darkness and night." 

"And may Enmu grant you the strength to follow it," the man continued where the dragon had ended, completing the farewell, his voice still low with humility. Akebono then wasted no time in spreading his gigantic wings to their maximum length and leaping into the air. Makoto stood watching him fly until the glint of his silver scales in the setting sun disappeared among the clouds. Slowly she turned to her friends and smiled, a genuine smile, glad to be with her friends again. However, the robed man cleared his throat and all attention was turned towards him.

"Forgive me for the rude treatment earlier, but we do not take kindly to strangers here. Besides until we knew your intentions, we could not simply allow you free run of the castle."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked curiously.

"He had us locked inside a room." Ami answered Makoto quickly before Rei or Haruka and their tempers became involved. Then upon seeing Makoto's temper about to flare, she amended. "It was a rather nice room..."

"When a dragon had been spotted, they were released from their room. Were you not? Simply because we do not appreciate strangers, does not mean we ill treat them or leave them to die." The man's old, sage voice broke through the haze of anger Makoto had been in upon hearing that her friends had been locked away like prisoners. She paused to listen as the old man continued to explain. "We believed that the dragon had been a Dark Brethren, but when he neared and we saw Akebono-sama, we halted the alarm."

"I don't understand." Makoto said, but it was obvious from the blank looks surrounding her that she was not the only one.

The man raised a gray eyebrow in surprise. "You mean to tell me that you were with a dragon for the better part of the day and still don't know about the Brethren?"

"Er... well... hai?" She ventured tentatively, before straightening up and explaining, "Akebono told me he would take me to the nearest human settlement and my questions could be answered there. He seemed to think that I would have an easier time understanding everything, if it came from a human."

"Perfectly understandable," the man replied, "Dragons do tend to talk over the heads of those outside their Brethren and clan."

"You lost me again."

"Oh, terribly sorry. I suppose I shall have to start at the beginning. Well first thing first. I believe some introductions are in order. My name is Toshinokou, and I am a Third Level Mage. Welcome, my friends, to the world beyond the gates of the Holy Isle, welcome to Avalon."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes:

Translations:

Hajimemashite - Nice to meet you

Kirino Akebono - Dawning of the Mist

Enmu - mist, fog, haze

Maboroshi - dream, illusion, phantom 

bishonen - pretty, handsome guy

Toshinokou - old man's wisdom (arch.)

The meaning of Akebono's name will play an important part later on, and hopefully become obvious as to why I chose it. I think the meaning of the Japanese words I used should be pretty self-explanatory, but if it's not, it shouldn't change the story too much not to know a couple words here and there. Otherwise, review and tell me what you think. Eighteen whole pages, whew! Glad that's out now. Oh yeah, and for some strange, unknown reason, the spell-check on my computer isn't working, go figure. So ignore any misspelled words, okay? 


	4. Explanations

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Standard Disclaimer applies (basically I don't own Sailor Moon, comprende?).

av·a·tar - _noun_, from _ava- _away + _tarati _he crosses over

****

1 a **:** an incarnation of a deity in human form. **1** **b** **:** an embodiment (as of a concept or philosophy) often in a person.  


"Ignorance is bliss."

-unknown

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: 

Explanations

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I suppose I shall have to start at the beginning. Well first thing first. I believe some introductions are in order. My name is Toshinokou, and I am a Third Level Mage. Welcome, my friends, to the world beyond the gates of the Holy Isle, welcome to Avalon."

"Nani?!" Usagi screeched. 

"Avalon?" Ami asked in an awed gasp. 

"Demo... that's.... that's impossible," Rei stuttered, her voice unbelieving and incredulous.

"I assure you, it's not," Toshinokou stated calmly. 

"Avalon is just a British legend, nothing more." Michiru told him vehemently.

"All legends have some basis in fact," Toshinokou replied evenly.

Haruka seemed about to retort, but Setsuna quickly intervened. "Like the Legendary Sailor Senshi."

"Yes," he said, regarding her for a second, "Quite right."

Everyone paused clearly taking in Setsuna's words and understanding their implications.

"Come," Toshinokou said, while taking a step towards the large, metal spiked wooden doors leading into the heart of the castle. "I have a story to tell you."

***

The trek through the castle was quiet. All the senshi stared in wide eyed wonder as images of medieval earth and faint memories of the Silver Millenium came to life before their eyes. Servants dressed in modest calico dresses, bowed their heads and slipped quickly and quietly around the halls, stoking the embers of dying fires in stone fireplaces twice as tall as the average man, sweeping dirt and dust from the flagstone floors of the massive castle, and scurrying with trays or other such tasks through the immaculate halls. 

The halls were large, easily big enough to accommodate a dragon. Possibly not a dragon the size of Akebono, but a dragon none the less. Finely woven tapestries hung from the stone walls, and the group would occasionally pass the odd high-backed, carved, wooden chair. The tapestries depicted epic battles, with brilliant colors shining in the surprisingly bright light flickering from the torches. Finally, the group passed a tapestry that was different from the others. Embroidered on its soft folds was a beautiful woman with pointed ears. While the senshi had never seen an actual elf, they were fairly sure this is what one would have looked like. She was tall, thin, and delicate, with slender arms crossed ethereally across her chest. Her features were sharp and angular, and her long white blonde hair hung suspended in the air around her. Had it not been for the membranous bat wings sprouting from her back, the senshi would have been convinced that she was indeed an elf. She did not appear strong in a physical sense, but her very demeanor spoke of unimaginable power. The woven cloth depicted her white dress billowing about her in an imaginary wind, but the edges of it were stained a vivid red, contrasting sharply with her pale skin, hair, and clothes. She was standing in the middle of a war. Around her lay sprawled figures, pictured graphically within pools of their own blood, yet the figure in the tapestry remained calm and almost oblivious to the horrors around her. An intense aura of power and light surrounded her and gave the appearance of slowly encroaching upon the rest of the battlefield. She had her eyes closed and looked completely relaxed and in control, an angel in the midst of hell. 

The senshi paused for a long moment in front of this particular tapestry, standing awed by both the craftsmanship and scene depicted on the woven hanging. But Toshinokou continued walking down the hall, ignoring their brief respite. The girls and Mamoru rushed after him, leaving Makoto glancing one last time towards the tapestry before leaving to follow her friends, just missing to catch a glimpse of the wide open, gray-blue eyes of the winged, elfish woman as they bored in the back of Makoto's retreating figure.

* * *

"Sit, make yourself welcome. This should prove to be quite a long story, and you would be well advised to make yourselves comfortable." Toshinokou swept his arm towards the variety of chairs, pillows, and cushions arrayed around the room while he spoke.

Usagi hesitantly took a step forward, Mamoru by her side and her senshi fanned out protectively around her. Usagi settled into Mamoru's embrace on top of one of the large pillows, her dress spreading out elegantly around her. The rest of the girls arranged themselves similarly on the soft pillows and fluffly cushions.

"First thing first, I apologize. You are strangers in this land, we have not given you an appropriate greeting. But you must understand something. Those who had forsaken us so long ago are not remembered fondly, so almost all contact with Earth is avoided if possible. Only magi can even call upon the gates to open them now. I don't know how you arrived here, but I'd say that it is obvious from the dresses that you wear, that you are royalty."

Toshinokou saw Haruka opening her mouth and quickly held up a hand. "Please, do not speak until I have finished my tale, then you may tell me yours.

"The story of our land begins long ago, before the very dawning of time. We have two magics that rule our world, the magic of Maboroshi and Enmu. Maboroshi are phantoms, they are the very core of our magic. The first and simplest form of magic ever created was the illusion, and because Avalon is where illusion was created, Avalon is the only place where illusions are reality." Toshinokou quickly sent Ami a stern look seeing conflict on her face. "Do *not* interrupt! In Avalon illusions are real, and only the purest forms of magic are allowed to exist in this place. Avalon itself was created from illusions and the Maboroshi of Enmu. Therefore in a place created in illusions, illusions become real. 

"Truthfully Enmu is what allows the illusions to become real, because in the beginning before the magic of Time was created, Enmu was born. He is the god of illusions and Maboroshi, just as Chronos rules over Time, and Selene guides the light. He was the first god created from magic, and the first magic created by a god. He rules over Avalon just as Selene rules the moon of your Earth, and Gaia governs the Earth itself. I trust you know some of the Greek mythology of your planet?" His voice said it as more of a statement than a question. "We've already established that legends have some basis in fact." He teased mildly before continuing, "And this is no exception. Ten gods and goddesses ruled the area of your solar system, and each governed their own planet. Each chose avatars for their power in order that their planets and the children of the gods who inhabited those planets might be protected. The children of the gods prospered in a time known as the Age of Millenia, sadly the last era of the millenia ended with the Silver Millenium and the destruction of the White Moon Kingdom. That in itself is a sad story..."

"You know about the Silver Millenium?!" Usagi had immediately risen to her feet in surprise and excitement.

"Yes, why should I not? It's story is tragic, but its power was legendary. The Sailor Senshi of that time were avatars to the gods themselves, some of the those gods being even older than Enmu. How do you know about the Silver Millenium?"

Usagi spared a quick, questioning glance at her senshi. Most appeared confused and shocked, completely unprepared for all they had been dealt in so short a time. Setsuna, however, nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Well," Usagi began nervously, "You see..."

"Baka! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rei, still untrusting Toshinokou, harshly scolded her friend.

"Odango! You can't seriously be thinking about telling him, are you?" Haruka took a similar, while slightly less severe, attitude.

"It is her decision in the end, Haruka, you must respect that." Setsuna, in her ever calm voice, had effectively silenced Haruka's loyal, if not over-protective, nature.

Usagi turned uncertainly from face to face, gauging each reaction, but only finding the same confusion mirrored in their faces as present on her own. Finally sighing she made up her mind, "I think it's the only way we'll get any straight answers, or any respect for that matter," she mumbled lightly. "We need to tell him minna-san, if he is willing to give us this hospitality, then it is the least we could do for him."

"We don't owe him anything, Usagi-chan!"

"Perhaps, but we owe it to ourselves to be able to live freely in a magical world. Besides, this place is so much like the Moon Palace that I don't think I could stand walking around here much longer without giving something away, even if only accidentally."

"You are not who you appear to be. Are you?" Toshinokou asked calmly.

Usagi gave him a sad smile. "No, not quite. Although, before I tell you whom I am, I want a promise from you. Onegai, do not reveal our true identities here for now. We are not sure who we can trust, and the fewer who know our actual identities, the safer we will all feel. Please, promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you." 

"My duty is first and foremost to my King and Queen. I shall tell them who you are, but beyond that, you have my word. No one shall know any name you do not wish them to know."

Usagi smiled gratefully and proceeded to introduce herself. "On Earth I am known as Tskino Usagi, aged 18. But in a different place and time, in another life, I was known as Princess Serenity, and Sailor Moon."

For a long moment Toshinokou remained silent staring hard at her. "If not for the fact that there was no Sailor Moon during the Silver Millenium, I would be inclined to believe you. You *are* wearing the hairstyle of the Royal family and the dress the princess normally wore."

"She speaks the truth. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gate of Time, and avatar to Chronos. You are right, though. In the Silver Millenium, there was never a Sailor Moon. That particular senshi was created when the need arose in this time. She took Venus's place as leader among the inner senshi. Perhaps it would be best if we introduced ourselves. My name on Earth is Meio Setsuna, and in the Silver Millenium I was known as Lady Pluto." Setsuna motioned for the others to follow suit, and they did so, however hesitantly.

Toshinokou gave them all a hard piercing look before turning once again to Setsuna. "You and Serenity are the only ones among these who still remember the Silver Millenium, correct? I take it then that Queen Serenity sent you to be reborn, not merely resurrected in the future?"

"That is correct. All of us have a few vague memories of the Silver Millenium, but mine, Saturn's, Serenity's, and Endymion's are the most complete. However, the Queen still locked many of my memories away, so I do not remember everything." Toshinokou nodded slowly, comprehension dawning on him.

"Not all of you are of age then."

"Nani?" Usagi asked bewildered, her companions sharing in her lack of understanding, although Rei would be slow to admit that. She still harbored her anger at being ignored and overruled.

"You shall see in due course. I assume that you are having difficulty using your powers here?"

"How did you... What do you know?!" Haruka desperately wanted to threaten him with her Space Sword, but seeing as she could not even transform, she would gladly settle with her fist.

"Now, now, calm down. As I said before only the purest forms of magic may exist in Avalon, and all of you have yet to recieve your true powers. Do not worry, the time draws near, but for now, I ask that you trust me and my people. I will do all I can to make you comfortable, and I know that my King and Queen will do so as well. The evening is growing late. I think it is almost time for our evening meal. You may be my guests of honor."

"Hey! Wait! You still haven't explained what you know about the Silver Millenium, yet. Or how you know about it for that matter." Minako, like the rest of her friends, was beginning to show signs of annoyance.

"We will talk more over dinner. But first you need to be cleaned up." Toshinokou simply left it at that and walked out of the room, brooking no room for argument. Soon maids and attendents appeared from all corners of the previously unoccupied room, ushering the senshi towards baths and fresh sets of medival gowns. The senshi relunctantly followed them, knowing they really had no other alternatives.

* * *

A fire roared merrily from the large fireplace that reached halfway towards the ceiling. Makoto marveled at its grandeur, she was fairly sure Akebono could have stretched from nose to the tip of his tail and still not have been as tall as the massive Hall. Five different tables adorned the room, three slid together to form a u-shaped bowl, and the other two were situated within its confines. Along the crescent table sat the finer attired, wealthier, and higher ranked of the people inhabiting the castle, while along the center tables sat those slightly lower in the social caste, but no where did Makoto see any peasants or servants besides those serving the food. 

The meal in itself was more of a feast than a dinner. Servants by the hundreds came with large trays laden with boundless amounts of food, placing the food first on the crescent table before moving to the inner ones. As Toshinokou's guests of honor, the senshi had been given a place of honor among the people. Toshinokou sat to the right of the King who was seated at the head of the crescent table. Usagi was given the seat next to the Queen, with Mamoru beside her. The rest of the senshi were spread out along both sides of the bottom part of the crescent.

"Well this is certainly keeping a low profile," Haruka muttered darkly, "So much for not drawing attention to ourselves by not telling them our identities. We may as well wear a sign. 'Princess is over here! Come and kill her if you can!'"

"Believe me when I say this. Princesses are common among the people of Avalon. Avalon is large, and each province, country, and sometimes even village have their own Royal leader. It is common for the King and Queen of this castle to host new royalty each night. No one thinks anything of it. If anything they would be more surprised if you were to sit among them rather than by the King and Queen's sides. Eat for now, enjoy the food."

"But you said you were going to tell us more about Avalon and how you know about the Silver Millenium." Minako pouted.

"So I did, so I did, very well then. Hmmm. Let me see, where to start? Well how about a story. That is always the best way to begin...

"No one knows exactly how the universe started, or exactly how the first gods came into being, but Gaia was the first. From her was born Uranus, god of the heavens and her husband. Together, they sired the Titans, including Chronos, the god of Time, his wife and sister, Rhea, and Hyperion, god of the Sun. From Hyperion was born Selene, goddess of the moon, Helios, priest of dreams in Elysion, and Eos, goddess of the Dawn. From Rhea and Chronus were born Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. From Zeus and Hera were born Aphrodite, Ares, and Hermes. 

"There I believe that is all of the gods of your solar system. They were among the first born to the universe, and therefore the most powerful. Enmu was born after Gaia, he was spawned from the mists of her Earth, and it was from those mists where he drew his power. Those mists allowed him to distort reality and confuse Gaia to no end."

Toshinokou began to laugh heartily, and the senshi could not help but grin at his merryment. Although Haruka had a strong suspicsion that it came from more than just the large goblet he held in his hands.

"You see, Enmu was still young at the time, because even he had to come into existence at some point. However, because Enmu was still young, he was still very mischevious and often upset the delicate balance of life Gaia had worked so hard to create with Earth. Thus, she banished him to another dimension, one removed from your own on a seperate plane of existence. That was the beginning of Avalon. Avalon is not infinite, or at least it was not in the beginning, but for as long as Enmu rules Avalon, it will be as large as it needs to be. Its size is ever increasing and decreasing from the illusions. For a long time, Avalon remained outside the loop of time, completely existing of its own, never old and never young, always omniscient and always ignorant, and always dying but never dead. Then, the worlds merged.

"The magi of the Age of Milenia, had been working for countless dynasties in search of the ultimate way to protect their kingdoms. The senshi of old had steadily been losing their power. The gods and goddess had lost interest in their colonies and Children, so they left them to their own devices, and their avatars were slowly dying. 

"The magi stumbled upon Avalon completely by accident. They had been trying to harness the powers of the Light, and it opened the doorway into Avalon. As soon as the two worlds merged again, Time took over Avalon. Enmu was able to resist its presence slightly, but even then for every day of your world, two pass in Avalon. But with the reemergence of Avalon, the gods and goddess took interest in their worlds again. Selene gave to the rulers of the moon a crystal containing the Light that gave the goddess her power, and with it the moon was finally protected. That was Selene's version of an avatar. In this fashion, the other gods granted their avatars powers over their respective elements and told them that their duty now was to both protect the power of the goddess and their worlds. 

"Over time, with the interest of the gods returning to your worlds and to Avalon, our world began to take on some of the characteristics of your universe, adopting and adapting its customs and traditions. Experienced magi with the highest level of power were taught how to open the Gates that separated our worlds and keep them open. 

"It all came crashing down at the end of the Silver Millenium, after nearly a thousand mellenia of peace and cooperation between our two worlds, the Gates were partially shut. With the end of an era, and the powers invoked by Metallia and Serenity, the world collapsed into an ice age. This was the entire reason for creating avatars to protect the Silver Crystal. It held the power of a goddess, it held incredible destructive abilities. The human survivors of the White Moon Kingdom and the other allied planets hid among the brutal nature of Earth where an Ice Age raged uncontrolled, where Gaia punished them for failing in protecting the goddess's power. The elves of Venus retreated to Avalon, where they remain to this day. Humanity recessed into a dark age from which it has yet to grow into its former glory.

"Only one island of people and refugees, Atlantis, the Kingdom of the Children of the gods on Earth, survived the ruin of the Silver Millenium and Metallia's reign of death and destruction. They would later form another island in remembrance of their sunken kingdom. It became the Holy Isle, the Isle of Avalon. It was those select few of subjects that had survived the destruction of Atlantis and the other Kingdoms of the Age of Millennia that remembered the ancient ways, some were even descendents of the Children of the gods and were granted a fraction of their incredibly long life. Two you may know of from British legends: the Lady of the Lake, a direct descendent of the Royal Moon Family, and Merlin, the greatest Mage since the Silver Millenium. What most don't know is that the Lady of the Lake had a sister, Igraine, the mother of King Arthur. King Arthur was, in actuality, a descendent of Serenity's family. But Avalon was already fading from your world at that time. Too many people had forgotten the old ways, and the Priests of the Isle had built Glattosnbury Abby on the site of the once mighty Gates of Avalon. People were forsaking the old ways for the new. Finally, when King Arthur died, Avalon's Gates were completely shut on your world. You are the first visitors we have had in a very long time.

"Well I'll say that about sums it up!" Toshinokou pronounced happily.

Haruka nudged Usagi's sleeping form none too gently, and with an undignified snort she sat bolt upright.

"I was listening, really I was."

Makoto groaned lightly. Minako was leaning on her shoulder, snoring loudly, and Rei's head continued dropping dangerously close to the pudding. Makoto herself had spent the last half hour it had taken to tell the story with a vacant expression on her face as she thought about her own experiences thus far in Avalon. The fact that she had experienced a meeting between Merlin, Igraine, and the Lady of the Lake was one of the things that had prevented her from joining her friends in Elysion. Out of all the senshi, Ami, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Michiru had been the only ones to listen attentively throughout the narration. But of course Michiru had her Deep Aqua Mirror for an illustrated version of the telling.

Makoto could hear Ami asking numerous technical questions that easily passed all comprehension of the majority in the room, including Toshinokou. But there was one question that had stuck out in Makoto's mind from all of Toshinokou's tale, one that she knew had gone unanswered too long.

"Toshinokou-san?" She began hesitantly, suddenly aware everyone had turned their attention towards her. "Er... I was wondering, I had been hurt... very badly... and somehow, Akebono healed me... he said you could explain."

"I thought that was what I had been doing. It's simple really. He merely used an illusion spell. He made your wounds appear to be healed and so Enmu made them actually be healed."

"So then I'm not really healed! I'm still injured! It's all an illusion!"

Toshinokou sighed deeply while the senshi began to look very concerned indeed. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who fell asleep!"

Minako frowned deeply, "I resemble that remark!"

This invited a groan among the senshi. "So much for that. And I'd thought she'd finally overcome her misquotations." Usagi said with a long suffering sigh.

Toshinokou decided to ignore the feuding friends and continue with his explanation. "This is Avalon; illusions are a reality here."

"But what happens when she returns to Earth then, does the illusion become nothing more than an illusion then?" Ami sounded increasingly worried about her friend.

"No, no... It only begins as an illusion. But once it is touched by the mists of Enmu, it becomes reality, and since Akebono is a dragon, a very powerful dragon at that, Enmu will gladly follow his will and wishes.

"Enough! I am tired of talking. Finish eating then I will show you to your rooms for the night. Sleep well and we can talk more in the morning."

The senshi had started to become accustomed to Toshinokou's abrupt endings and commanding prescence. At first he had seemed almost wary of them, but when he realized that they were not total outsiders to magic, he had begun to treat them as he did everyone else. Makoto was not quite sure if that was a good thing or not.

The majority of the group had finished eaten sometime during Toshinokou's narrative, but because he had been too busy talking, he had yet to finish his meal. After drinking plenty and eating anything in site, he was ready to go. The senshi were led down another maze of hallways until they stood outside an oaken door that Makoto doubted they would be able to budge.

"Hey! This is the room you had us locked in earlier."

Toshinokou smiled mischeviously. "Hai, it is our largest room, complete with sitting area, and five adjacent bedrooms. I am afraid you will have to share. The bathing room is a little further down this hall on your right. The servents will have clean clothes placed out for you in the morning, we can arrange the rest of your stay and accomadations tomorrow. It is late now, so I will bid you goodnight. May Selene light your path in darkness and night." 

"And may Enmu grant you the strength to follow it," Ami answered him uncertainly, hoping she had correctly remembered the answering farewell.

Judging by Toshinokou's appraising grin, she had.

The senshi turned to walk into the room, but Makoto paused briefly in the door. Alternately glancing between her friends and Toshinokou, before finally deciding.

"Wait, wait Toshinokou-san, wait!" Makoto cried desperately as she ran to catch up to his retreating figure, leaving her friends to explore their room.

"Hai, Jupiter-sama—"

"Well first, start by calling me Makoto, I'm not a princess in this time. That was a past life."

"Very well... Makoto-sa... n" Toshinokou answered uncertainly before continuing, "How may I help you?"

Now that her mad dash down the hall had been completed, Makoto blushed. "Er... yes... well... You've told us so much about Avalon as a place, but I wondered about its creatures, its life and people."

Toshinokou smiled knowingly. "You wish to know more about dragons and your dragon friend." Toshinokou's laughter rang out at Makoto's embarrassed and surprised expression.

"Let us go outside under the stars where no one may disturb us and I will tell you all I may of dragons, however, it is Akebono's business what he tells you about himself."

The two walked in companionable silence until they reached the door that led outside. Both stepped from the shadows of the castle and into the brilliant white light of a glowing full moon. The sky was still a deep midnight black, despite the bright light of the moon. Makoto found it odd that the light of Avalon's sun seemed fainter than their moon, and yet it was dark under the baleful eye of the moon, and light under the pale glow of the sun. The magic and illusions of Avalon was the only way Makoto could think to explain it.

Ahead, a path of flagstone wove between hedges of medium height and modest budding trees. Everything in this section of the garden looked new and young, perfectly cultivated and not wild in the least. Flowers were beginning to bud, but in the shadows cast by the moonlight everything took on a surreal appearance. Almost as though the young saplings and blossoming buds were illusions created from the mist that hung in the air around them, reflecting with moonlight like spun silver hanging suspended in the air. 

Toshinokou led her on the path, through the younger group of flowers and greenery until the duo came upon an arch of living willow branches. Makoto's breath caught in her throat.

Two towering willow trees, their long branches sweeping downwards and draping over the ground like a curtain, barred their path. The tallest branches of the trees wove together at their apex, and created a living arch of leaves and wood. The rest of the branches laced their fingers together and created a curtained doorway. Toshinokou walked slowly forward and pulled apart the branches, motioning her forward.

She ducked beneath the thin, leafy branches and stepped into Eden.

A pond with crystalline water as calm as the eye of a storm rested in the middle of the oasis. Growing on one of its banks, with old knobby roots reaching out, under, and around the smooth waters, was a cherry tree with a gnarled trunk twisting above the water. Cherry blossoms danced under the moon and fell like rain onto the smooth waters causing small ripples which slowly spread out from the epicenter until eventually dying and leaving the pond smooth once more. With a sharp intake of breath, Makoto reached out a gentle hand and gracefully caught a falling petal. The fragrance drifted slowly up and Makoto curled her fingers cautiously around the delicate petals, intoxicated by its scent and the beauty surrounding her. 

"We are alone here," Toshinokou told her, effectively shattering the tranquil mood.

Slowly, Makoto released the petal to fall soundlessly to the water's perfect surface sending flaws rippling out from its sudden intrusion into a foreign land.

"Now, sit, Makoto-san, and listen to the dragons' legend...

"Once long ago, after Enmu had created Avalon, he became lonely. Hyperion, son of Gaia and Uranus, sired three children—Helios, Selene, and Eos—all of them had humans that they were to look after. Enmu, however, had only the living trees and plants to protect. And while they had been imbued with a certain sentience, they were far from capable of conversation. You see at that time the trees were young and held none of their present wisdom. But Enmu decided that in order for him to create his own company, they would have to be superior to humans. Thus he created the dragons. 

"There are two kinds of dragons, the Elder Brethren and the Lesser Dragons. Lesser Dragons are the type of dragon you hear fairy tales about as children. Enmu created these as a simple basis for the other beasts in the forest. They do not have the ability nor mental capacity to talk in the same way as Akebono. In truth, they are really nothing more than your average animal. Living off primal instincts and with only enough magic to spit fire from their mouth when provoked or angry. Akebono, however, is an Elder Brethren. They are the oldest of all magical beings... and the strongest. Their powers of illusion are unrivaled, and because they were Enmu's first and most beloved creation, he gave them his power. They cannot force their will onto him, and he only gives his complete power to a select few, but even the weaker of the dragons are stronger than any elf or mage you will ever meet, especially in Avalon. 

"They also hold many secrets not permissable for me to tell to one who is an outsider, even if that person is a senshi. Avalon holds many secrets, and it likes to keep its secrets. It is up to Akebono whether or not he tells you. 

"However, I must say this... You must be special Makoto-san. Dragons are fiercely loyal to their clan and ultimately distrusting of everything but other dragons. Not even their distant cousin the elf can always earn their trust and respect. Humans are inferior to them. They are not rude or mean in any way, but they do not trust others. Akebono would have saved anyone else from certain death, be certain of that, but he would not have been so willing to laugh, smile, and become friends with just anyone. For a dragon to speak willingly to a non-dragon is simply unheard of. For an Elder Brethren to befriend a non-dragon is a miracle in and of itself. I believe there is more to you than meets the eye, Makoto-san." Toshinokou commented as he turned his gaze upwards, his eyes thoughtful as his mind wondered about the young woman that stood beside him. Eventually his attention returned to her and he abruptly ended their conversation with a not so subtle question. "Do you wish for me to show you back to your room, or do you believe you can find it?" 

"Oh no, that's fine. I want to stay out here under the stars for a little while longer. I can find my own way back, don't worry about me." Makoto smiled graciously at Toshinokou as he bowed in return and disappeared among the shadows of the willow branches. Her smile dropped almost as soon as his form was gone, and she walked purposefully towards a bed of lilies nearly hidden in the shadows of the oasis yet shining white in the moonlight and glistening with pale tears of dew. Her head angled sharply towards the sky, feeling suddenly childish and lost in this new, large, and very different world. She singled out a star among the vast heavens, and gave into her childish dreams. "I wish... I wish... that things were differnt. That you weren't who you were, Akebono-kun, or that I'm not who I am. Because, if that were the case, I think I could... I think I could love you with all my heart. But... I can't... not like this, not now... not ever. If things were different..." She collapsed soundlessly to the ground. Holding in her sobs as she stared uncertainly at her hands clinging to the grass, wishing for the impossible, wishing that it was possible to control who you loved, but knowing that she could never allow herself to love Akebono. The moon hung pale and alone in the vast black sky, as two stars, one a brilliant emerald, and the other a pale sky blue shone iredescent on either side of the lonely satellite.

Toshinokou watched her, wide-eyed, from his place among the shadows, his thoughts wandering along similar lines as hers, but still so very different. "What is so special about you Makoto-san, that you have fallen for the one you cannot have, that you must force yourself to turn away from the one who would complete your soul? And how is it that you have captured the Dragon Prince's heart as well?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes:

Yes, I know that this chapter had no action whatsoever, but I had to explain everything sometime and I doubt people want to be confused forever. Although I do realize that many things probably still don't make all that much sense, but what do you expect when dealing with illusions, nothing is ever what it seems. Then add that to using science and facts to describe magic and illusion, and nothing ever makes sense. If you're still confused about some of the finer details of Avalon or its magical beings after reading this chapter, just e-mail me at junohime@hotmail.com. I'll try and explain everything as best I can, as long as it doesn't give away a future plot line of course. ^_-

Also, I changed the section this fic is in, hoping that it will attract more attention in its new spot. I want reviews people! I am so grateful to those who do review, but I'm greedy and I want more. What can I say?


	5. Attack from Above

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and now with that said, I can get to writing the actual story.

"Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life."

-Terry Pratchett

A/N: What a great quote! This has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter, but it was so funny, albeit slightly morbid, that I couldn't resist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: 

Attack from Above

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Makoto fought hard to suppress a groan, but she soon realized it was a loosing battle, just like the one she was in with Minako at the moment. The day before, when she had finally returned after composing herself from her talk with Toshinokou, she discovered that she had been the unlucky person to be stuck sleeping with Minako. The others had already paired up, Michiru and Haruka in one room, Ami and Rei in the another, Hotaru and Setsuna in the third, and Usagi and Mamoru in the fourth (Makoto could not resist winking at them when they had announced that, however, both had the decency to blush) since they were already engaged. 

But now Makoto was regretting not pursuing the issue of her bedmate further. 

The blankets had been knotted around Minako's slim form and the ones she had not managed to get tangled around her were pooling on the floor. That coupled with the fact that Minako's body was sprawled out across the majority of the bed meant that Makoto had to be careful how she shifted her weight for fear of falling of the edge.

Then there was the fact that Minako had a tendency to talk in her sleep. Needless to say, Makoto had not had a good night. 

A sudden swift kick from Minako finally drove Makoto's precariously perched body over the edge and onto the coarsely woven rug on the floor. With a soft grunt she hit and rolled onto her back to stare at the stone ceiling. 

"Minako," she growled out dangerously, "I'm going to kill you..." But Makoto did not move immediately from her position on the floor. Finally she simply sighed and stood, not really wanting the inquiry to begin as to where she had been last night and what was so desperate that she had to ask Toshinokou. Instead she stepped off the rug and onto the cold flagstone of the floor, shivering slightly from the chill before walking silently over to a pile of neatly stacked clothing. She could not help but wonder when and who had brought the flowing silk dress and matching slippers. It was another dress, emerald in color, with long sleeves, a scooped neckline, and empire waist with the skirt beginning just under her breasts. It looked more like the typical medieval dresses worn than the one she had previously had on. _If only I could figure out where that dress had come from. Did that stranger in the park do this? But then again, why would he even want to change us all into dresses? I think I still have too many questions for Toshinokou._

After dressing, Makoto stepped out of the room she shared with Minako and into the larger sitting room. The room was cold. A fire that had been burning brilliantly the past night was now only embers. Makoto soon noticed that she was the only one yet awake. It was unusual for her to be the first awake, and she wondered what time in the morning it was exactly. Maybe if it was that early, she could suffer through Minako's cover stealing, kicking, bed hogging, sleep talking... or maybe she should just sleep in one of the overstuffed chairs in the antechamber. 

Makoto softly padded towards the window seat where a blanket was neatly folded and a soft inviting pillow beckoned her. She curled into the cushioned seat, wrapping the thick wool blanket securely around her form before leaning her head against the cool stone wall, the pillow supporting her back, and glanced out the window. 

At first Makoto was not exactly sure what it was that she saw, but slowly the dot become larger and multiplied. Her gaze followed the flock of birds for a long moment, enjoying their graceful and fluid movements, before she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. A grunt echoing around the room brought her attention to a disheveled Haruka standing in the middle of the room uncertainly.

"Haruka?" Makoto questioned, curious.

The woman in question turned towards Makoto, her heavy lids sinking lower over her eyes before snapping open. Although Haruka was obviously tired, Makoto could still see an angry fire shining in her eyes.

"One small, insignificant comment and she sends me out to sleep on the couch!" Haruka huffed indignantly. "She's the one who..." Haruka trailed off and coughed in embarrassment, and Makoto decided she definitely did not want to hear what her next words would have been. She was safer not knowing.

Haruka stumbled forward in a sleepy stupor, and shoved Makoto's feet out of the way as she took a seat beside the tall brunette. "So Makoto, why are you up so early. I'm wondering if your in the same kind of trouble with Minako that I'm in with Michiru."

Makoto's jaw fell straight down. "What?!" she screeched in surprise before lowering her voice to an angry whisper, afraid of waking someone else. "I don't know what gave you that idea, but Minako and I are not like that!" Makoto then noticed the mischievous light in Haruka's eyes and realized she had been goaded into her reaction.

"Sorry," Haruka mumbled smiling, although she sounded anything but, "It's just that you and Minako are the only ones without a boyfriend at the moment. I thought you might have finally given up. Oh, but wait, that's right, you and Akebono-*kun* are together." Despite the obvious teasing quality to Haruka's voice, Makoto could not stop her blush. Turning her face away quickly from Haruka, she looked out the window, deciding it was best to change the topic of the conversation and quickly.

"Actually," she corrected, "Minako kicked me out of the bed, too, although she did it in her sleep and quite literally." Haruka took a moment to think about that new revelation and blink before chortling happily at the mental image it brought to mind. Makoto, chuckled softly too, her gaze still fixed out the window. Her laughter died abruptly.

"Haruka-san?" she began, her voice unsure and oddly pitched, "Look out the window and tell me what you see."

Haruka was still laughing merrily as she turned her gaze outside, but it ended just as suddenly as Makoto's had. "I can't be sure, because I've only just seen a live one yesterday, but... those look like dragons to me." Her voice was strangely distant to Makoto's ears, but hard nonetheless.

Rei stumbled into the room in the same instant, her eyes and hair wild. Shuffling could be heard behind her, indicating that Ami was awake as well.

"Everyone needs to get up, now!" Her voice was as wild as her hair and eyes at the moment.

They wasted no time in waking their room mates and bringing everyone into the central sitting room, everyone continued casting nervous glances out the window.

Rei was the last one to enter the room, dragging an apparently half-dead Usagi behind her. Her shouts had echoed around the large apartment in her attempts to wake the blonde princess, but Usagi still gave off the appearance of not having heard anything. At the moment, Rei's hair looked wilder than it had when she had first woken up.

"I felt evil," she spoke at long last, although most occupants of the room had guessed something similar once they had seen the dark outlines of the large fleet of dragons approaching them. They seemed to radiate a palpable aura of pure evil that everyone in the room could feel in the air.

"Hmm... Wha?" Usagi said intelligently. While the other senshi adopted sweat drops. Usagi was, however, startled out of her sleepy stupor as the door to their room banged swiftly open. 

Toshinokou stood framed in the doorway. He did not appear nearly as immaculate as he had the day before. His graying hair was flying away from his head uncontrollably, and the cheerful wrinkles around his eyes had multiplied in number and severity as a result of his frowning face. He wore red robes trimmed in gold today, eerily similar to the robes Makoto had seen on Merlin and the man in the park. While he did not appear calm, his voice was. 

"Hurry, we do not have time to waste. Dress quickly and follow me." His voice was urgent and the senshi found themselves complying.

Those who were already dressed waited nervously on large overstuffed chairs.

"What?! Not another dress!" The outraged cry had come from within the room Haruka and Michiru shared, but seeing as she had no other options, she appeared moments later in the sitting room, arms crossed across her chest and frowning. 

Had the tension in the air not been so thick, Makoto was fairly sure she would have laughed out loud. True, she was not too happy about being forced to wear a dress under the circumstances, but she was not absolutely against them as was Haruka's case.

Usagi was once again the last one to emerge. Fly away pieces of hair a testament to the fact that she had yet to fully wake up. Mamoru sighed heavily upon seeing Usagi before running back into their room. He was no longer wearing the armor of the Prince of Earth, but a pair of black slacks, white undershirt, and an expensive looking black tunic with gold and red embroidery. Obviously, once Toshinokou had discovered about the group's previous lives, he coordinated the color schemes of all of their outfits accordingly. Mamoru suddenly emerged from their shared room after a bit of searching and scuffling. He dropped a pair of white slippers, identical to the shoes everyone else was wearing except for the color, in front of Usagi. No, Usagi was definitely not awake yet. With Usagi's feet finally covered, the group was ready to leave. 

That was the precise time at which the dragons had reached their destination. A shockwave made the very foundations of the castle tremble beneath their feet, and they almost lost their footing. Dust floated ominously from the stone ceiling as it was knocked loose from its resting place due to the force behind the shockwave. 

"Hurry! Move! Follow me now!" Toshinokou no longer sounded calm and collected, he now sounded exactly the opposite. Practically shoving Usagi out the door, the group hastily followed their guide's pounding feet. For an old man, he moved surprisingly quickly. 

Another shockwave rocked the strong foundations of the castle, and the senshi found themselves speeding up. Toshinokou led them quickly through the halls. Forging ever upward, along stairwells and hallways until they had reached a tower. The halls had been strangely quiet and absent of the activity of the day before. Ami had been expecting to see someone running in terror, but the only sounds any of them heard had come from outside. Sounds that the warrior in them was all too familiar with.

The circular staircase they were now following finally opened into the outside. They found themselves on the walkway around a turret at one corner of the castle. Arrayed along the parapet was an arrangement of soldiers and men wearing robes similar to Toshinokou's.

"Toshinokou-san," Makoto heard Usagi's now clear and awake, if somewhat confused, voice begin, "What's happening?"

"Well, Odango Atama," Rei began, interrupting whatever Toshinokou had been about to say, "If you had been awake you might have known." Rei's voice had a definite bite to it.

"We are under attack Princess." Toshinokou told her simply.

"Well I'd say that's fairly obvious. What I want to know is why?" Haruka was not amused with the simple sentence Toshinokou had given.

Just then, they heard a primal roar from above as a dragon swooped down on them. With a startled cry the senshi flung themselves to the ground. Toshinokou, however, remained standing. The dragon, its mouth wide, with rows of sharp teeth gleaming in the pale sun, sent a blast of fire down on the senshi. Toshinokou raised his arms high above his head, fingers splayed. The fire streamed down, reaching as though alive to capture its victims in groping tendrils. Mamoru covered Usagi with his body, just as Haruka did with Michiru. The fire continued downward, and Mamoru tightened his grip on Usagi. As it reached Toshinokou's hands, the old man gave a grunt.

The fire, flickering and licking at his hands with red tongues, hovered centimeters above his palms. The senshi chanced a glance upwards and their breath caught in their throats. A shimmering shield arced above Toshinokou's hands and blocked the fire from reaching any of them until it had burned itself out against the shield with no fuel to sustain itself. 

As one, the senshi blinked and let their mouths fall open. Smiling, Toshinokou turned to face the shocked group, and, with a wave of his wrist, beckoned them on. 

"How..." Ami began.

"Illusions," was Toshinokou's monosyllable answer. Haruka's only response was a groan. 

"Great, our lives depend on an illusion," she muttered.

The group made their way quickly across the causeway, occasionally stopping to catch their balance as the walls shook dangerously, but otherwise they made it to the middle of the wall without incidence. Connected to the middle of the wall where the senshi had stopped was the guardhouse that served to protect the castle and house the soldiers and drawbridge. Dragons were diving and sending flaming breaths all around them, but the main attack was being aimed at the guardhouse, which was where the largest portion of soldiers for the castle's defenses were stationed. That was when Makoto noticed that the battle was not being fought solely from above. Legion upon legion of armored men, bearing all sorts of medieval and magical weapons laid siege to the castle itself. 

Toshinokou had meanwhile kneeled in front of the King and Queen of the castle, who stood safely inside the guardhouse, protected, but close enough to issue orders. 

"Toshinokou, now is not the time for kneeling. My Advisor, now, if ever, is the time for which I must ask for the aide of the Sailor Senshi in protecting my castle from attack. The dark forces are most likely attacking because of them. I believe we need their help in ending this battle."

"I am afraid that is not possible, your majesty. They have not inherited their true power, their most pure form of magic. They cannot use their magic until they have been granted that form."

The King sighed, "I feared as much. I suppose we will have to hold out as long as we can."

Toshinokou turned sadly from his King and went to stand by the senshi and inform them of the details he had previously learned about the attack. Usagi looked close to tears.

"Oh, Toshinokou-san, we're sorry, I didn't know our presence would cause so much trouble. There has to be someway we can help." It was obvious from Usagi's distraught voice that she blamed herself for the attack on the castle and the possibility of loosing innocent lives. 

"Don't worry, our magi are strong in their magic and our soldiers are more than capable. We will win this."

Usagi still did not appear convinced. "This is all our fault. If it wasn't for that stupid man in a bath robe we wouldn't have this problem!"

"What man in a ba... a robe?" Toshinokou asked quickly. 

Usagi blinked, surprised at his insistency before answering, "There was this man, dressed in a blue velvet robe, like yours, in a park on Earth. We went to stop him, but he was apparently waiting for us. Then this mist... it must have been Enmu... flooded the park and a golden gate appeared out of the ground."

"You were attacked by a First Level Dark Magi on Earth, and you didn't tell me?!"

"Er... yes?" Usagi answered uncertainly.

"This is important, what else did he say? Anything at all that might help us out."

"I don't kn—"

"Owari," Ami cut in quickly.

"Nani?" Usagi turned in confusion towards her friend. "End? End what?"

"No, no. That guy said that he had been sent their under orders of Queen Owari, of the Evening Mist clan, to take us to her." Once again Ami's intelligence, memory, and analytical skills had proven very beneficial.

Toshinokou looked out among the attacking legions below. "Then they are here to collect you." He said simply.

Usagi looked out among the battling soldiers, watching with regretful sapphire eyes as innocent blood was spilled on the war ravaged ground. "Maybe we should just give ourselves up. That way no one else will have to die."

The other senshi looked nervously at Usagi, ready to debate her own surrender to the enemy, but not theirs. Guilt weighed heavily on each of them. "No! Absolutely not!" Toshinokou's sudden exclamation surprised them and abruptly pulled them from conflicting thoughts. "You are the reincarnations of the Princesses of the Silver Millennium. Avalon made a pact with the Age of Millennia, a promise we intend to keep. We pledged that we would always protect our friends and allies, and they us. We failed the night Beryl attacked, but we will not fail again. You will be safe within the confines of this castle. We will call neighboring kingdoms as well and enlist their help. All the kingdoms of Avalon will hold fast to the promise we made with the Age of Millennia and its protectors."

Haruka cast a critical eye out across the battle waging in the forests surrounding the castle and above the castle itself. "It doesn't look like everyone is keeping to this pact."

"The ancient races were never a part of this pact... Nor were the Dark races. Dragons hold no interest in the affairs of man. They believe themselves superior to man, and in many ways they are. The dark creatures who inhabit Avalon wanted nothing to do with an alliance of Light. Those dragons you see attacking you outside are Lesser Dragons who have been overcome by the Dark. I must go and see how the battle is progressing. For now, my King and Queen need me. If you have any questions about dragons, ask Makoto-san, I explained to her some of the finer details last night." Toshinokou swiftly walked out of this room and into an adjacent one where the King and Queen were watching the battle unfold beneath them. Meanwhile, the senshi had turned to Makoto, eyebrows raised in question.

Blushing at having her discussion with Toshinokou uncovered, Makoto explained to her fellow senshi the finer points of what had been told to her last night, leaving out some of the more personal comments.

A sudden shockwave rippled through the castle and sent the senshi crashing to the ground. Just as they were climbing to their feet, Toshinokou returned. His old face was hard and grim, and the senshi knew they were not faced with good news. 

"The dark dragons are being led by a golden dragon." The doom laden voice with which Toshinokou spoke, echoed ominously off the stone walls.

"Er... I know that's probably a bad thing, but..."

"Probably a bad thing?! My dear, that is most definitely a bad thing! A dragon's power and abilities are most often judged by their coloring. A brown dragon is the lowest, least powerful of the race, green and blue are not far behind. All three colors blend well with their surroundings and environment. The colors of a dragon's hide not only serve to advertise their strength, but also protect them and camouflage them adequately from stronger powers. Brown or black dragons are the only dragons you'll ever see who are Lesser Dragons, all the other dragons have more power than that. Red dragons are powerful, but by no means the strongest. That falls to the silver and gold dragons. Silver dragons have complete and utter control of the mists of Avalon, they are born of Enmu and more an extension of the silver mist than anything else. Gold dragons are dragons of the Light, with the power over life and nature, over the very weather, plants, and creatures of Avalon. Gold dragons received their power from Gaia when she once again recognized Avalon during the Age of Millennia.

"The fact that the Dark dragons out there are being led by a Gold dragon, a dragon of Light, is unsettling to say the least. It means clans that have long supported the Light may have been turned to the Dark."

Makoto turned and looked out the small slit that served as a window in the stone. She could see the diving forms of black dragons flaming the grass beneath them with their breath, and tearing into the ranks of soldiers with large, sharp, and powerful talons. The fight was gruesome and incredibly one-sided. Men in red robes similar to Toshikinou's lined the wall or chanted together in tight circles, eyes closed and hands clasped, glowing. Others wearing emerald green or azure robes were grouped sporadically among the numerous red, aiding anyone who needed more power, advising some of those still in training, or attacking the enemy. 

"Shimatta! That's it! I can't just sit here, I've got to do something!" Haruka had immediately started moving for the door. Makoto watched her in surprise for a second before jumping up as well.

"She's right! I feel totally helpless. I can't watch this battle anymore, not without helping them."

"Mako-chan, Haruka-san! Stop, we can't even transform! What are you going to do against dragons and magicians in dresses! This is crazy, you can't go out there." Usagi appeared frantic, worrying about her short-tempered friends. 

"She is right, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave... And this is most certainly *not* a dress!" Toshinokou had used his slight frame to block the doorway and Haruka's and Makoto's exit. He wore a slight frown on his face, but whether it was from having his attire labeled a dress or from the two angry women in front of him was debatable. 

"We can fight," Makoto told him angrily, eyes flashing and daring him to try her, "I will not sit here any longer and watch these people be slaughtered because of us. I'm going to help!" Rei had come to stand behind her and Haruka, as well as Michiru, Mamoru, Minako, and Setsuna. Those who knew Martial Arts or how to fight without their powers had joined Makoto and Haruka.

"You don't understand," Toshinokou told them. He stood tall in the doorway, refusing to back down. "Those are not magicians; they are Magi. Magicians have no more magic than any normal person, they are mortals practiced in slight of hand or tricks. This battle is on a larger scale than that. True, there are soldiers fighting down below, but even they have been trained in some minimal magic and are experts in sword combat. This is a battle of magic and illusions. You have no place in it."

Haruka and Makoto were still not willing to back down. "But those people are dying. They are dying because of us. I can't just sit here and watch that happen!"

Toshinokou regarded the all the figures in the room quietly for a moment, before turning and moving from the door. "You can fight, but you will fight my way, or not at all. Is that understood?"

"Hell, as long as we're helping, I'm game!"

"Getting a little overenthusiastic about fighting, are we love?" Michiru commented walking past Haruka.

"You know me," Haruka said smiling.

"Too well I'm afraid," Michiru retorted. Haruka frowned, but not before smiling at Makoto and winking.

"At least she's talking to me again."

The group quickly followed Toshinokou past archers firing from the window to the doorway that would once again lead them into the open. Usagi groaned.

"Oh not this again. Last time I was out there we were almost barbequed!" 

Toshinokou stood just within the confines of the door before turning to face them. "First, can any of you shoot a bow and arrow?"

Rei was the only one to step forward. She had acquired practice in archery from using her 'Flame Sniper' as Sailor Mars. Toshinokou frowned thoughtfully before speaking. "Very well then, the senshi of Mars and Venus follow him," he directed, pointing at a tall platinum haired man with pointed ears, a quiver on his back, and a bow in his hands who had a large group of other elves following closely behind him.

"What?!" Minako asked in surprise, "But I've never shot an arrow in my life."

"The senshi of Venus as well as the immortal elves were the children of Aphrodite, she held elfish blood within her as do you, and elves are natural archers with a deadly aim. Because of your elfin blood, you should have no problem firing an arrow," the elf standing at their side told her, his voice sounding like a whispering breeze in the forest and a mischievous smile decorating his face. Then upon seeing her dark frown, he quickly added, "I can teach you any skills you do not naturally have."

Eyes widening at the thought of having the bishounen teach her, she leapt forward, smiling enthusiastically and looking every inch like the elf she stood beside.

"This I have *got* to see," Rei mumbled, knowing full well Minako's clumsiness rivaled Usagi's at some times, as she too stepped towards the elf. 

The elf led them away from the group as Toshinokou returned his attention to them. "How about medical expertise?" he questioned. "We are sadly low on Healers, most have been forced into battle because of their powerful magic."

Ami, with her dream of being a doctor, Hotaru, knowing of medical skills even without her healing abilities, and Mamoru, after having been told that he had similar healing abilities to Hotaru during the Silver Millennium, were soon gone, following a woman in a black dress with a white band on her arm, marking her as a nurse and Healer. 

Usagi glanced up at Toshinokou questionably, wondering what exactly he had planned for her and the rest of the senshi left. "Serenity-sama, I think it would be best if you stayed with our King and Queen. You are the leader of the senshi, are you not? You may help our leaders with the details of the defense."

"What?! No, I don't know anything about battle. I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't."

"Nonsense, I will take you to their majesties, if nothing else, your very presence will uplift the spirits and morale of the fighters and people of this kingdom."

"I don't really have much else to choose from, ne? I'm not really all that great at fighting, and I doubt I'd be any better at being a nurse than Minako was," Usagi sounded defeated, frustrated with her own lack of skill in battle, but then she allowed a small smile to grace her features, "But I don't mind helping people, I've always been better at making friends than enemies." Makoto found herself smiling. She remembered when Usagi had approached her on her first day of school. No one else had been willing to sit with her, but Usagi had. She had become Makoto's friend when everyone else feared or looked down on her, gossiping behind her back. Usagi had the biggest heart that Makoto had ever seen, and she knew that if anyone could help to lighten the mood and encourage the soldiers, it was Usagi.

Toshinokou led her away momentarily from the last four senshi and they stopped in front of the King and Queen. When Makoto saw the three members of royalty smiling at each other, she knew that Usagi would be alright. If nothing else, her involvement with the plans and soldiers of the battle would help to keep her mind off her senshi and her self-induced guilt about the innocent lives lost in the war. Perhaps it would help her to stop blaming herself for something beyond her control.

Makoto's thoughts were interrupted with Toshinokou's return. He looked at the last four still remaining for a long moment before speaking. "I suppose there is no way I could dissuade you from fighting?" He asked in a final bout of desperation. Then upon seeing the determination on their faces sighed. "No, I thought not. Well, where are you knowledged in warfare?"

Haruka quickly spoke, "If you have a sword with you, I can leave now."

"And fight in a dress? No, have patience, this battle will still be raging before we are done here. Lady Pluto, I assume you fight with a staff... Good. And Princess Neptune, what of you? ... You fight with your hands alone? Same as you then Prin... Makoto-san? Well come with me, and we will have you outfitted as soldiers."

* * *

"Well," said Haruka, modeling for her companions, "How do I look?"

All in all, they looked remarkably like medieval soldiers, the only even remotely ornate piece of armament on their bodies that did not appear functional in the least, what a band of red cloth tied around their bicep. The four of them were wearing lightweight armor. It was sparsely adorned on their bodies so as to reduce the weight they would be carrying, and increase their speed and mobility. What was not covered in the armored metal was hidden behind chain mail, surprisingly lightweight. Underneath the chain mail and armor, the four senshi were wearing dragon hide, a form fitting shirt and pants made from the brown scaly hide of a Lesser Dragon. "They don't have much magic," Toshinokou had explained upon handing them their dragon scale clothing, "So they make up for that in the size of their teeth and the toughness of their scales. Only powerful magic or a blade crafted by elves or dwarves could split that hide." 

"Then why are we wearing all this extra weight?!" Haruka had complained.

"I know I cannot stop you from traipsing out into battle, so I'm going to ensure the King and Queen do not have my head for you not coming back. If you are going to insist on fighting, then I am going to insist that you are well protected." Seeing no point in arguing with the man further, Haruka had dropped the matter and put on all of the armor that had been stacked in her arms. 

Now, after readying themselves, and also wondering exactly what it was they had gotten into, the quartet followed Toshinokou out of the armory and into the courtyard. Setsuna held in her hands a staff, forged by dwarves in a dragon's breath and enchanted by elfin magic. Haruka held a sword created in much the same way that eerily resembled her own Space Sword. Michiru had chosen an elfin dagger to occasionally aide her in her hand to hand combat, and Makoto had opted for a staff. Hers, however, was different from the metal weapons of her friends. It was a staff made from a gnarled branch of an ancient oak that had been felled during a storm. While she had not felt Jupiter's power within her veins while in this place, once her hands had touched the staff, a feeling of deja vu swept over her. It was no where close to the same raging storm that raced through her blood when she was Sailor Jupiter, but just the same it left her with the ghostly caress of her planet. A sensation similar to when an amputee feels a phantom itch on a missing limb sparked up her fingers as they had made connection with the staff. The power that had once been within her still lingered, sensed but unseen. 

The group walked quickly across the grassy courtyard, ignoring the sounds of battle raging outside the walls, but not failing to notice that there were no dragons flying overhead. Before they could comment, Toshinokou had stopped directly in front of the stone wall on the side of the castle's enclosure. 

"Er... Toshinokou-san? Exactly where are you trying to take us?" Makoto asked staring straight into the unforgiving, hard surface of the gray stone.

"Simple, we're going through."

Setsuna and Michiru both raised sculpted eyebrows, but Makoto had a more disbelieving reaction. "What?! You can't be serious, we're going *through* a solid, stone wall?"

"Just watch," Toshinokou said simply. He raised his palm and laid it flat against the stone, his eyes closed in concentration. Then he began chanting, his voice low and even, the words unintelligible at first, but slowly becoming clearer.

"Kochi, Greatest Kingdom of Avalon, split your stone, open your doorway, create the portal, and allow us passage." He continued repeating the spell, his palm pressed against the stone before a distinct grinding noise rose above his voice. It drowned out his words, but Makoto could still see his lips moving in the same pattern. Then, a beam of light shone along the edge of a sudden door, appearing from the very wall of the castle itself. The door creaked noisily open, the stone rumbling and groaning as it grinded against itself in order to swing open. Its hinges were crumbling pieces of stone attached to the wall, barely able to hold the incredibly thick door upright and straight. Toshinokou motioned them forward, but still did not stop his chanting. It was only after he had followed them outside the castle as well that he allowed his words to end. The stone door hinged back into its original place in the wall quickly. The light shone through the doorway's cracks before glowing so bright that the senshi momentarily closed their eyes. As the harsh, bright light against their eyelids disappeared, they opened their eyes and found themselves staring at a stone wall with no visible cracks, fractures, or chipped and crumbling stone. It looked as though the door had never existed.

"That," Toshinokou explained upon seeing their shocked faces, "Is the side door to Kochi, our Kingdom."

"I'd hate to see what it takes to open the front door," Haruka mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, I'm going to lead you towards the battle." Toshinokou continued, ignoring her. "Do not attack the main force, leave that to the magi, archers, and soldiers of the castle. I'll lead you towards one of our smaller legions, you will be attacking with them. Now, listen to me when I say this, avoid the Magi at all costs. There will probably be numerous Third Level Magi fighting in this battle against the soldiers. You can identify them by the red robes they wear. The magi in green robes are Second Level; blue robes, First Level and the strongest. They are designated in color similar to dragons who have their power defined by their color. The amount of power a mage has is advertised by the color of his robes. And if you see a Magi in Silver robes, run like a bat out of Hades." Makoto blinked at Toshinokou's odd expression, wondering exactly how much time he had spent around Minako since their arrival. "That is an Arch Mage," he continued, oblivious to the silent criticism, "A mage who, like silver dragons, has been given almost limitless power by Enmu."

"Wait, Enmu gives power to both Light and Dark magi and dragons."

"Enmu is not a god of either the Light or the Dark. He is not like Selene whose power is based on Light, his is based on illusions. Enmu does not discriminate from Light or Dark, he grants power to all he deems worthy, whether they fight for the Light or for the Dark."

Haruka frowned but did not comment on anything. There was not much they could say in reply. The quartet followed Toshinokou the rest of the way in silence. They reached a group of soldiers being moved into formation. The apparent leader of the small legion oversaw the grouping of the soldiers, then upon seeing the approaching senshi, quickly began walking towards them. "Advisor Toshinokou-sama, tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"I have three additional troops for you. They have been trained in combat, but not in magic. They will be fighting with your legion." The man did not look very happy about adding them into his legion, but he complied with Toshinokou nevertheless. 

"Join the right flank, you'll be attacking in the second wave from the side. Anything else Toshinokou-san?" The man asked his tone apprehensive of some of the possible answers.

"No, no, that's it, I should be returning to the castle now." Toshinokou replied in an attempt to placate the unhappy man. "Do not worry about their lack of magical energies. They have been in battles before, and they are perfectly capable of fighting."

"Why didn't they come out with the rest of the soldiers? Who are they anyway? I thought I knew all of the female soldiers."

"They have been aiding us inside the castle until this moment. And all you need to know of their identity is that they are not from this kingdom, that is why you do not know them. They are warriors, do not doubt their skill. You must keep the Dark legions at bay a little while longer, our allies are on their way to aide us. May Enmu guide and keep you safe in this battle." Toshinokou turned on his heel, returning along the same path that moments ago, all five had followed. The four senshi found themselves standing alone amidst an army.

"Alright, now that we are all *finally* ready," the bite in the man's voice was unmistakable, "First wave follow me. Mage, you lead the second wave." The first group of soldiers soon disappeared among the mist laden trees. 

After an eternity of waiting, a mage wearing green robes, meaning that he was a Second Level Makoto recalled, led the second group along the same path that the first had forged. Makoto gripped tightly to her staff, taking comfort in the slight tingle that leapt from the textured wood and into her hand. She imagined that she felt the staff humming with power and anticipation. Beside her Haruka was tense and expectant, a feral smile on her lips. Around her, the soldiers moved silently, more like phantoms amongst the mist than the loud, clunking group of soldiers she had imagined them to be. Makoto held her breath in anticipation of the fight, ready to fight against those who sought to capture her friends and princess. No longer feeling insignificant while flanked by apparent, and silent, ghosts.

The enemy hordes descended suddenly and without warning. A large force of soldiers cut through the ranks of the Kochi kingdom fighters. The quiet and solitude of the phantom army was broken with the clashing metal of weapons and bellows of spells or battle cries. Makoto, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru wasted no time in joining the fray. 

In the midst of battle, the four were quickly separated, but in one on one fights, that point was irrelevant. The staff in Makoto's hands practically hummed with life as she swung it into the oncoming hordes. Her body twirled gracefully in and out of the soldiers, as she wore less and lighter armor than her opponents. The soldiers also seemed incompetent when it came to martial arts. They were ill-prepared to attack a person skilled in that area of combat. And with Makoto's unique combination of martial arts and street fighting, coupled with her natural grace, power, and speed, she was a elemental force to be reckoned with. 

The man in front of her brought his sword around in a wide powerful arc, but Makoto's nimble form ducked under it, and her oaken staff swung upwards and connected with his middle section. As the air rushed from his lungs, Makoto brought her staff down with a resounding crack on his head. The hiss and flash of metal sliced neatly through a lock of hair, and Makoto turned quickly to meet her attacker, an exhilarated smile stretching across her features. 

More men and soldiers fell beneath the powerful blows of Makoto's staff, and she had soon cut a swath through the legions towards her commanding officer. The final remaining soldiers were dwindling, and soon they would move on to another portion of the forest for another battle. 

Makoto arrived just in time to see their leader fall beneath the blade of the enemy, and she could not help but freeze in place as she saw how he was dressed. It was a man dressed in red robes. She could not help but breath a small sigh of relief, he was one of the weaker of the magi. But then Makoto froze, recalling Toshinokou's own magical abilities. According to their red robes, they would be on the same level, and if Toshinokou was any indication of the strength and force of magic she would be facing, perhaps it would be best to approach this matter more cautiously and seriously than her previous fighting. She stepped forward from the still ranks of her own comrades, and towards the enemy, staff clutched tightly in her hand, and eyes flashing in challenge. She dropped into a fighting stance, teasing him with a come-hither wave of her hand. 

She barely had time to react as a gust of wind tore from his outward facing palm and lifted her up before throwing her backwards. She saw his figure approaching her on the ground, and quickly struggled into a standing position, her body protesting its movements. Makoto barely avoided the next swing of his sword and the ensuing blast of wind and energy issued from his hand. Her movements were slow and jerky, lacking all of her normal grace, as sore joints and muscles still screamed against the jarring moves she was forcing them through. She looked around her, hoping for a distraction that she might catch a chance to breathe and check to see if she was merely sore from being slammed into the tree, or if her injuries were something more serious. However, her search for a diversion proved to be her own distraction. 

The very earth and fauna beneath her had come alive. Tendrils of green vines and jagged edges of jutting rock and earth ensnared her feet and legs, holding her immobile in front of the mage attacking her. The man smiled maliciously and gave another surreptitious wave of his hand. The same wind that had previously launched Makoto nearly ten feet, hit her head on, slamming her body backwards against the ground, and pounding her into the hard surface. The vines, earth, and rock surrounding her feet held firm, and she could not hold in her cry of pain as the wind continued to beat unmercifully against her unprotected body. The vines rubbed her skin raw as the wind tried to carry her away from their strong hold, meanwhile crushing her bones against the stony ground, and grinding her soft skin against ragged rocks. She opened her bleary eyes to see the mage smiling maliciously down on her. He removed his wind spell from her, and gripped his sword tightly with both hands. Makoto stared upwards at him through a haze of pain, barely struggling against her bonds as her body sagged in almost unbearable pain and utter fatigue. The mage raised his sword high above his head, and brought it down in a large arc, aiming to sever her head from the rest of her body. 

Almost purely on instinct and a surge of adrenaline, Makoto brought her staff upwards to block the downward swing. There was a resounding clang as the metal edge of the sword bit into the thin wood of her staff, and the staff held firm. Makoto knew, that if it had been a normal staff, it would have split clean and quickly and she would not have been struggling as it was.

Makoto was not weak by any means, but after being slammed repeatedly into solid objects, her muscles were shaking from the strain they were under, and despite her staff having momentarily stopped the blade's downward trek, it was slowly inching forward. She could hear the wood creaking and straining under the applied pressure of both the swords and her own hands. The staff was amazingly strong to be able to stand against the razor edged metal of the blade. Makoto could not understand how it was still in one piece. It looked like any other ordinary piece of gnarled wood, except for the carved vines and leaves etched into its surface. If anything, those made it appear more ornamental and fragile, not like the strong fighting staff she was utilizing it as. She looked up into the eyes of the mage struggling above her. Had it not been for her battered body, she could easily have overpowered him. He was not much to look at. A weak man with few if any muscles. But his magic lent him strength that Makoto did not have, and so the blade came to rest centimeters from her face. She was fighting desperately, hoping against all hope that Haruka or Setsuna or Michiru or even any number of the men fighting around her would see her and come to her rescue. Her energy was failing fast and she knew that she could not postpone the inevitable for much longer, but she would never give up. 

Her body was nearly slumped in defeat, but with an inner strength that often manifested itself when her friends were in their greatest danger, Makoto kept the blade from closing the remaining space between her staff and her body. Her thoughts wandered ceaselessly as she envisioned her death, an unpleasant reminder of what had befallen her before. Only this time, without her senshi abilities, she did not know if she would be reborn. This death would most likely be final.

And with her arms burning and shaking uncontrollably, the sharp weapon moved to complete its descent. Makoto closed her eyes, tensing and having one final thought flash through her mind. A flash of caring, concerned pale blue eyes, whose swimming depths she would never see again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations:

Kochi - wisdom of the ancients

Author's Notes:

Okay, yes it's a cliffie, but what can I say, they're so much fun to write. I am so, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. There are so many reasons why this chapter is late, but the main reason is due to laziness, although AP and SAT II tests played a major part as well for the school months. Another reason is that I just seemed to loose interest in this story, I actually have another story that has progressed as far as this one, but I refuse to post it before this one is finished. I'm sorry to say this, but expect the quality of work to diminish in the next few chapters while I try to wrap up this story. I'll still attempt to stay true to plot and at least give you a decent read, but my heart just isn't into this particular story anymore. I promise, though, that I will finish this story and get the other one out after that. Wish me luck, I start my senior year on August 19, thanx so much to everyone for their faith in me and encouragement, without it, I think that I wouldn't even have the will to finish this story. Until next chapter (whenever that may be, I promise I'll try and hurry)!


	6. Aide from Avalon

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


  
  


We used to laugh a lot 

But only because we thought 

That everything good always would remain 

Nothing's gonna change there's no need to complain

~Mudfootball by Jack Johnson~

  
  
  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: 

Aide from Avalon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  


A tingling spread through her body, lighting her nerves on fire, and sending waves of delightful electrical currents through her body. At first she thought that his blade had severed some vital nerve, but the sensation continued to grow and the air around her began to hum and crackle. Makoto had experienced death before, and this was nothing like it. If anything, it was the exact opposite, she had never felt more alive.

Cautiously, Makoto dared to open her eyes, expecting to see nothing near what greeted her sight. She was surrounded by mist, the same gray mist that had granted her the vision of Merlin. She was surrounded by Enmu. The mist was lending her its strength, giving her the energy to defeat the mage above her, and he looked absolutely terrified.

All action ceased around her as she stood with very little effort, pushing the mage back with every step. People parted around her in awe and wonder, confused as to how, a human, a mere mortal, could have such absolute and complete control granted to her by Enmu, creator of Avalon. The mage was shaking violently, but the only thing Makoto was concentrating on was the power flowing through her veins. She had not felt this way since her last transformation into Sailor Jupiter, and even then the power had not been so absolute, so overwhelming, and so complementing of her strength. It was as though she was made of the wood and electricity she controlled, as though they would heed her every beck and call without so much as a word. Makoto tested the theory fully.

She turned the staff vertically and planted its base in the ankle high grass. She could feel the earth vibrating beneath her, humming with life and energy, even as the plants and roots responded to her presence. She felt their life all around her, encompassing her. And she felt as though she were an extension of Avalon itself, as though the entire world on which she stood was, had always been, and would always be an integral part of her. Neither existing without the other.

The mage looked ready to turn and run in fear, just as the remaining enemy soldiers surrounding her were doing. Even her own newly claimed comrades seemed about to follow in their retreating enemy's footsteps. Makoto, however, was only concerned with the robed man attempting to flee in front of her. From some depth of a hidden memory, Makoto found herself asking the plants beneath her feet to stop him. Listening to her plea, the immoveable roots of two giant oaks tore through the hard packed ground and reached upwards to catch the fleeing mage's feet firmly in their grasping tendrils. Makoto took a step forward, the mist beginning to shine with a brilliant emerald light around her, as a symbol flashed once on her forehead, her emerald eyes burning the same color. She raised the staff high above her head, the green tinted gray mist swirling in streams and ribbons around her staff and body. Whispering voices echoed around her, ancient voices who spoke with wisdom and encouragement, guiding her and telling her exactly what she needed to do. Slowly, she lowered the tip of the staff to the ground, and the electricity in her blood left her body as it sped along the ground.

It sparked along the green forest growth, licking with electrified tongues as it dived and arced along its own grassy path. Touching and caressing the ground, yet leaving it unscathed. 

The young mage was swallowed whole by the blue lightning, devoured by its hungry tendrils, his screams echoing hollowly in the clearing. 

Makoto stood wide-eyed and shaking before collapsing to her knees in the grass. The staff laying forgotten by her side, discarded in shock. As Sailor Jupiter, Makoto had killed several youma and aided in the death of countless more. She had helped Sailor Moon to conquer villains and enemies, but never, in all her years of fighting had she killed a fellow human being.

After the power had escaped from her body in a flowing stream of pure energy, Makoto had been left drained and feeling completely alone. Nothing was left to shield her from the onslaught of exhaustion and her emotions. As soon as the power was gone, she felt weak and vulnerable, completely unlike herself. Her breath came in short gasps while her body shook with each exhalation of air. Her mind dissolved into muddled shapes and sounds as the weight of the situation descended upon her.

She had *killed* another human being. She had never killed anyone before. Monsters, yes; demons, yes; evil psychotic beings bent on world destruction, several times yes; but never had she killed another person. Usagi had even been able to save the last enemy they had fought, a fellow senshi. She had not killed her, she had found another way. The guilt threatened to swallow Makoto's heart as silent tears coursed down her cheeks, tears for the enemy.

A shattering sound echoed in the distance and the ground trembled beneath her own trembling hands. Makoto struggled to calm her shaking while taking long, deep breaths. She would have to wallow in self recrimination later, right now, her fellow senshi needed her. Standing shakily, while her muscles moaned in protest, Makoto grasped the wooden staff firmly in her hands, feeling the grains and knots beneath her hands, but not the power that had flowed through its length moments before when she had been fighting the mage and she had... Makoto allowed her thoughts to trail off, before the guilt had a chance to consume her once again. She began to move slowly forward, intent on finding her friends and helping before another death bloodied her hands. 

Makoto ran towards the source of the tremors, each successive step becoming increasingly harder and harder to take upon the rocking ground. Her skin, muscles, and bones were throbbing in ill disguised pain from being repeatedly mangled by wind, pressure, and the rope like vines. Her body was nearing the breaking point, but she could not let it give out. The power the staff had given her helped minimally, but it was quickly evaporating. Her strength was diminishing, and her friends and newly acquired allies needed help if the screams and cries of battle coming from just ahead were any indication. 

With her feet pounding loudly against the shuddering ground and her joints flaming in pain, she made a promise to herself as the sounds of battle drew ever closer. No more death would blacken her soul this day; no more human blood would taint her human hands.

* * *

Makoto's journey to the heart of the fight was eerily simple. Nothing blocked her path, no indistinct shadow leaped from darkness to attack her, and no robed man stood to block her progress. All in all, Makoto's nerves had nearly reached their breaking point while she struggled to continue walking on the bucking ground. The only sound reaching her ears was the din of battle and sound of splitting earth. 

Suddenly, an explosion rippled along the ground sending Makoto sprawling, rather undignified, to the ground. It was this explosion that most likely saved her life, as a jet of flame heated the air above her head, singing some fly away wisps of her hair and incinerating the ancient tree directly behind her. Makoto had finally reached the battle and it was raging full force.

She stopped at the edge of the fringe of trees, one step would take her into the large grove in front of her. Her body trembled with fear, and Makoto found her legs ready to mutiny on her and turn to flee. Her resolve was quickly abandoning her, leaving only the constant throbbing pain and mind numbing shock. Up until now, she had been working on autopilot, allowing her body to do as she had always done before, run headlong into a battle she knew nothing about. But now, with her white knuckles gripping the wooden staff and fingernails leaving crescents of red in her palms, doubt filled Makoto. Only minutes before had she engaged in a similar battle, and the aftereffects still lingered painfully in Makoto's body. She could not take another beating like that, she just could not, at least, not without succumbing to the welcoming darkness that beckoned her even now.

The fear vibrating through Makoto's body was something she had seldom experienced, and always before when it had tried to conquer her, she had forced it down. Fought against it; fought against herself; fought against her downfall. But now, the fear was devouring her, pulling her numb, shocked mind and exhausted body nearer and nearer to the abyss. And as her mind and body succumbed to the fear, she trembled, her being consumed by the horror of what she had done, and what she was about to do. 

Screams rent the air, tearing and shredding through it as though it were tissue paper, but they were drowned by the screams of fear that Makoto's mind echoed silently. Then, as though it were a song, a crystal note of fear, pain, and anguish quivered in the chaotic air. Its peal ringing above the din, forcing itself through the gnarled strands of simultaneous thoughts and numbness that had become Makoto's consciousness, clearing the fog as though it were a shining beacon of hope and piercing the darkness. Makoto's mind became as clear as the trembling note of that human scream. And she recognized the sound immediately. It was the innocent, grieving cry of her friend, her ally, and her princess. 

Moments of shocking clarity descended on Makoto's mind, and finally, she understood the root of her fear. It was not grown from the sounds of battle, nor the exhaustion that plagued both psyche and body. It was a seed germinated in the crimson soil of life, in innocent human blood. And in the sudden lull of lucidity, Makoto understood.

She had killed a human, yes, but an innocent? No. Makoto fought to protect innocence, the innocence epitomized in her princess, in her confidant, in her pure, and sometimes childish, but ever loving, friend. Those who sought to give death in order to hurt that innocence, that pure life that had screamed a fearful note, were not innocent. They were no where close. Even if they were human, even if they shared the same blood that ran through Makoto's veins, they were still doing what countless enemies had done before. Threatening the life of her princess, and threatening those who fought on the side of light and righteousness. A new resolve formed within Makoto, hardening her eyes, straightening her back, and reducing the overwhelming waves of pain, to an ignorable throb. With eyes blazing cold fury and mind quickly slipping into vengeful clarity, Makoto took that last fateful step past the fringe of trees and into the clearing, desperately searching for the location of the place from which the scream had come. 

No one even remotely acknowledged her arrival on the battlefield, they were all to occupied, and, Makoto had realized as she had stepped onto the war zone, her sudden arrival was not all that surprising. All around her, coming from all directions, jumping from leafy branches, bursting from green shrubbery, and charging down dusty roads, men and women, soldiers and magi, enemy and ally, erupted into battle, sometimes alone, sometimes arriving in groups, but always wasting no time in attacking. Makoto had reached the heart of the battle. Magic raged across the ground so that very little grass decorated the soil. And with every passing minute the clearing continued to grow larger as giant trees were felled in the blasts of heated magic.

Entire legions of soldiers were eradicated in a matter of seconds, but more always sprang up into their places only to be devoured by the same magic in the next instant that had killed their comrades in the past fleeting moment. The fear had left Makoto's system only moments before, but she still trembled. However, this shaking was not coming from any aftereffects of fear, Makoto was trembling in ill suppressed rage. The magi in front of her were attacking soldiers, destroying entire legions who had no way to protect themselves against the magic. For a brief second Makoto stood immobilized and uncertain, on the one hand, she could continue searching for her princess, but then on the other, she could save countless more lives by attacking the mage. She knew it was her duty to protect the princess, but she was not known as the senshi of strength and protection for nothing. Her powers and strengths lay in protection, ambiguous, general protection not protection of a single person. And also, after the first scream, Makoto had not been left with the tense sense of urgency that usually flooded her system after hearing Usagi's cry of pain or desperation. Unsure as to how she was so confident in her feelings, Makoto somehow knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt that Usagi was safe, that the greater need of her strength came from those being annihilated by magi. She had defeated one, surely she could accomplish it again.

Oh to hell with it! Makoto thought exasperated. I guess I'll find out whether I can or not.

She wasted no time in leaping into the battle.

The staff sped down with a sharp crack on the mage's unprotected skull, and his spell dissipated in mid-air. The legion that had been rushing upon him, rushed pass Makoto, the red arm band that signified her as a defender of Kochi, also protected her from their flashing blades held by arms adorned by similar bands of the same color.

Makoto's respite was brief, as an enemy soldier spotted her enemy cloth band of red and attacked. Makoto allowed instinct to take over, as she twirled the staff in her hands, dodging small charges of magic the soldier shot, and blocked and parried all his blows.

Spotting a sudden opening, Makoto granted herself a feral smile as wood connected to flesh. Fights became a blur, images of one mingling with sounds of another, as Makoto weaved in and out of fighting soldiers, sometimes attacking and sometimes blocking, but always protecting. 

Then the tide of battle turned. 

And for the worse. With flaming breath of molten fire, the black dragons fell like torrents of rain freed from clouds. They hovered for a brief moment in the air, before folding black leathery wings and diving like falcons, becoming living, fire-breathing projectiles, complete with row upon row of fangs and sharpened talons. Their muzzles came to a sharp, beaklike point, perfect for spearing or tearing. The only way to distinguish between each separate dragon and count their numbers was to compare their horns. 

The differences were innumerable. Some only had two jutting from the back of their narrow head like hair, in some cases knotted and tangled together, in others free with an appearance of flowing form. Other dragons were adorned with spikes protruding from the side of their jaws, so that just a swipe of the head could cause damage. Still more resembled rhinoceroses, a curved, scimitar-like horn curling from between their twin nostrils. Then Makoto spotted one dragon, larger than the rest, and a brilliant gold color, that was truly frightening. His scales burned with the fire of the sun and his eyes reflected the cold, hard surface of frozen ice. A crown of curling tendrils of ivory bone rose from the crest of the mighty beasts head. A trail of spikes followed his spine down to an explosion of razor edges in his tail. Each vertebrae jutted from his back, sometimes flat and blunt, while other times it was sharp and curved, but always dangerous. It was this dragon that led the flock. 

An inhuman screech sounded from his razor lined mouth as he dived down, the dragons behind him falling a second later, perfectly mirroring his form and ferocity. Orange flame licking with burning red tongues devoured both enemy and ally alike as the dragons pulled from their dive at the last instant, wings tips lightly skimming the blackened earth, scorching ground, flesh, and bone. Soldiers scattered, while magi did their best to erect hasty shields as protection. Makoto leapt towards the nearest mage quickly, hitting the ground just within the falling confines of a umbrella of protection and covering her face with bared arms. The fire was halted, but in such close proximity to her that Makoto could feel the heat lightly burning exposed skin and singing her hair. 

The shimmering dome above her flickered and wavered, but with sweat beading on the mage's face, it held. Then as the flock of glossy scaled midnight black dragons continued to soar overhead, one lazily drug a flat, razor edged tail along the shield. A long, shallow line ran along a portion of the shining surface, not deep enough to penetrate, but worrisome nonetheless. Almost immediately, the other dragons sensed the weakness, the fading magic. The red cloaked mage was shaking visibly, and Makoto knew that his magic would not sustain either him or the dome much longer. She gripped the staff tighter between her hands, wishing once again for the power to be unleashed, for it to flow through her body. For it to coat her veins in electricity, and to allow herself to succumb to it. By now fire was once again beating down unmercifully on the weakened shield above her. And dragons, with their scaled black hides and gleaming black talons, clawed against the shield amidst flames of their brethren, impervious to the heat. More lines appeared crisscrossing the flickering dome, and she watched helplessly as they dug deeper. She chanced a glance towards the mage and noticed several soldiers, enemy and ally alike, kneeling around him, chanting. Wisps of white floated lazily upwards and into the mage's outstretched hands before being deposited into the shield that was saving all of their lives. It was not enough, Makoto realized. They were not strong enough to withstand the destructive power of pure unbridled magical beasts. The flames devoured indiscriminately. Always breathing, always consuming, always killing. With no regard to good nor evil they destroyed, and Makoto could not help but remember Toshinokou's words from earlier. 

"Enmu does not discriminate from Light or Dark, he grants power to all he deems worthy, whether they fight heroically for Light, or valiantly for Dark."

Then she remember another of his cautions against dragons, "Dragons are fiercely loyal to their clan and ultimately distrusting of everything but other dragons. Not even their distant cousin the elf can always earn their trust and respect. Humans are inferior to them... they do not trust others." 

"They believe themselves superior to man, and in many ways they are." He had reiterated still later.

Makoto could easily believe those words now as the beasts clawed against a shield, destroying it with tongues of fire, looking to kill both their comrades and their rivals. Humans meant nothing to them.

Then Makoto caught the eye of one dragon. Blazing embers of fire sunken in their sockets as though burning from the depths of hell. Makoto felt frozen staring into those eyes, so very different from Akebono's, and yet eerily, frighteningly similar. Both burned with unholy light, one of a pale, sky blue, and the other of a fire from the very bowels of the earth. 

Then the pale blue eyes flashed in her mind, their depth matching those of the sunken crimson pinpoints in front of her, and the staff hummed once in her hands before stilling. It had saved her life once, but not again.

Suddenly the dragon was attacking with renewed vengeance. Tearing deep gouges into their protection, sometimes slicing clear through the shield so that licking fingers of flames could grasp inside. The lacerations across the opaque surface were growing more numerous and deeper. The shield itself was collapsing in on itself, and Makoto saw no way of escape. So she did the last thing she could think to do. If she was going to die, then she would not go down without a fight, without at least trying to survive first. She quickly knelt down beside the other soldiers. Some were already unconscious, collapsing after contributing all of their energy, and the mage looked close to joining him. 

"What do I have to do?" She asked them quickly, hoping that there was something she could do. 

"If you do not know," the calloused man beside her ground out through clenched teeth, "Then you would be of no help." He chanced a glance at her quickly before starting, his entire body jumping and sending a flicker of momentary shock through the shield. "You are too young child," he whispered regretfully. "I am sorry. The shield will fall soon, at the count of three we will drop it for you, and you must run into the forest, quickly."

"No!" Makoto cried, angered at the fact that they would sacrifice themselves for her because they believed her to be too young, a child. She remembered Akebono muttering similar things to her, before the fire in her eyes had begun to blaze with the same intensity as they were now. "Tell me what I must do to lend you my power, and I will do it. But I will *not* allow all of you to die for my sake." Her grip tightened around the staff, and unconsciously, she felt it begin to gradually heat. "I will help you until the very end. And if you insist on lowering this shield to allow me to leave, then I will avenge your deaths by killing these dragons with my bare hands if necessary. But I am a warrior. And I. Will. Not. Run!"

A deep frown settled on the man's face. "Very well then, forsake the life our deaths will give you so that the lot of us may die. I shall wait for you in Valhalla child until you have gained enough years in death to be considered an adult." Makoto seethed in anger. Her eyes were lit with a fire that burned from their very depths, a fire similar to that of Akebono's and the other dragons, and her hands tightened around the gnarled staff as it once again began to hum in tune with the pulsing waves of her anger. 

Her lips curled into an angry snarl, and the wind whispered words of wisdom in her ear. She stood quickly, feeling the old, kneeling man vehemently ignore her, and she did likewise for him. With a force that belied her form, she sent the staff slamming into the ground. 

Clods of dirt and grass exploded outward on impact, and the wise wind of advice began to blow with all its force. Like a geyser, the area around the staff came alive. Makoto's hair was swept back away from her face as was the hair of the soldiers. The mage in the center of the circle was blown clear off his weary feet and a ripple passed through the shield before it collapsed like an opaque tent. However, the same wind that had knocked grown men off their feet hit the dragons with more force, slamming into their bodies and flinging them backwards away from the tired gaggle of men as though they were merely rag dolls. 

The gnarled wood in Makoto's hands hummed audibly and pulsing waves of energy fluctuated around her tall form. Her eyes shone with the same emerald green fire that pulsed softly from her forehead, and her muscles tensed with anticipation and renewed energy. 

The first dragon that leapt back towards the fallen group was met with an upward swing of the staff and before it had even connected, the black beast was sent skidding backwards. 

A hushed silence descended upon the soldiers of the grove as the large dragon hurtled backwards, the sound of crunching bone and flesh upon flesh echoing in the quiet as the battered beast crashed into another monstrosity in his forced path. At first nothing moved. The only sound echoing in the stillness of the grove was that of heavy, hot breaths. Then slowly, hundreds of pairs of burning crimson eyes turned their sunken depths towards Makoto, wisps of angry red flames curling upwards along with black smoke from flaming nostrils. Makoto's breath caught in her throat as the angry gazes bored into her. Her steel nerves faltering slightly before the warrior facade overcame any fear. She had always before rushed blindly into battle. It had prevented her from thinking of the possible consequences that might have befallen her, and it had stopped the fear from taking a firm hold of her body. If she let the fear conquer her, then the enemy would already have won. That was why she always leapt before she looked. It was simpler that way. That was the reason she acted now on instinct rather than thought-out strategy.

All of the dragons seemed ready to leap upon their attacker, muscles poised for strike and fangs bared in snarls. Something, however, held them back, and that something was stalking straight for Makoto. It was what Makoto had assumed was the leader before. His gnarled horns looked all the more gruesome and grotesque from Makoto's new and closer vantage point. The wreath of jutting bone the surrounded his head and trailed in a jagged path down his spine loomed above her just as fearsomely. The large, golden dragon was advancing on her, smoke curling from his mouth and lips pulled back from lengthy fangs.

"What have I gotten myself into now," Makoto muttered angrily under her breath, hands gripping the staff so tightly that the wood groaned beneath the pressure. 

The dragon gave her a feral grin, claws digging into the soft earth with each step, muscles rippling under gleaming gold flesh, and chest puffing out as he breathed in. The air was expelled in a mighty wind, combusting into flames after leaving his mouth, and burning upon impact with a hastily erected shield that the staff had provided on instinct, not Makoto's command. It became obvious to her then, that this magic the staff lent her was not something she could control. This magic that had saved her, was not her own and acted based only upon need. Makoto hoped that it would not give out on her anytime in the near future. As it was, the large beast was already approaching her again, air being pulled and drawn into its lungs as it prepared to deliver another heated blast. Anticipating the coming heat wave, Makoto rolled quickly to the side, dodging beneath the clawed feet of another dragon and using its scales as protection. The staff had ceased its humming after lowering the previous shield, and Makoto realized that it was returning to its dormancy, all magic gone, used, and no longer available to her.

The dragon she had rolled under for protection began to violently stomp in an attempt to either trample her or rouse her from beneath its vulnerable underside. Had Makoto any magic left in the staff or any sharp object for that matter, she would not have run so quickly from beneath the thrashing limbs. But as it was, Makoto barely managed to dodge the clawed feet and escape. Dragons all around her had resumed their attack on the human soldiers. The magic impervious hide of the black dragons ricocheted spells fired from robed men into other unsuspecting soldiers or magi who felt the blast unprotected. The stronger of the magi, those dressed in blue robes with a few splattering of green, still held their shields. But the strength of the most of them were rapidly diminishing under the continual onslaught of fiery breath. Only the blue robed magi still held strong, the ones robed in other colors slumped either dead from fire and fang or spent from overtaxing their magical resources. Either way, both appeared lifeless or soon to be thus. Makoto used her size to her advantage, staying close beneath the belly of any nearby dragon. The flashing talons were easier to avoid than the sweeping flame. 

A distant hum, drawing ever closer to her, gave Makoto the momentary false hope that the magic was returning to the staff. That illusion was shattered as the hum grew louder, multiplied, then divided into numerous, separate beats. Beats of leathery, membranous wings. 

Oh shit, what do they need reinforcements for, they're already winning. 

All around, black scaled dragons raised their fang encrusted maws heavenward in a keening cry of victory as more and more soldiers fell beneath them. Only a quarter of what was once the largest force in the kingdom's army remained. And the majority of those were alive only because they were protected by the highest and strongest of the magi who still managed to maintain their shields.

Then Makoto cursed one last time before all breath was knocked from her lungs. In her momentary distraction, an average sized, well average for a dragon anyway, oily black beast lunged at her, caging her between bars of glistening bone talons. Steaming trails of smoke trailed from the flaring nostrils and its scaly lips lifted in a smirking snarl. Gleaming silver teeth parting slowly as the monster's rancid breath wafted over her and curling tongues of flame began to escape from his mouth. Makoto drew in a shaky breath, the dragon was getting ready to incinerate her, and the beat of leathery dragons wings had nearly overtaken them. She could hear them, screaming and screeching as they dove, and Makoto closed her eyes, tensing and preparing for the inevitable, just as the sky came crashing down around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes:

Sorry, once again for the long delay. I will make no more promises with deadlines, because I just seem to break them. I hate school. And I truly am sorry for the lack of updates, I just really haven't felt like writing for a while. I lost my best friend at the first of December. And I could just go on and on to describe her, or my feelings, or any other such thing that you don't want to hear and I don't know if I want to tell. If any of you truly want to know why exactly I haven't been writing, or maybe just are curious about my friend, I have a journal at http://www.moonromance.net/journalview.php?uid=19322 that should explain anything that I can't right now. It's a rather personal rant, so don't feel obligated to look or respond. I promise I will finish this story one day, if for no other reason than to dedicate the entire thing to my friend. Thank you, to all my wonderful reviewers, you truly don't know how much I appreciate you right now. Thanx for lifting my spirits. I truly am grateful.

Juno  
  
  
  



	7. The Tide of Battle

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  
  


There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  


What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  


May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  


So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  


May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  


And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  


May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  


~Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World~  
  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: 

The Tide of Battle

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The world was crashing about her ears, and all Makoto could hear was the almighty roar that rent the air and forced the ground beneath living dragon cage and human captive to give a heavy lurch. 

The black dragon's head whipped around in order to see what had caused the disturbance, his long neck twisting into a graceful arc with deadly talons of bone still following the trail of his spine. Two dragons, scales shining like golden sunlight, were embroiled in a battle of epic proportions. The one Makoto recognized as the leader of the black dragons had his teeth clamped around the neck of the other, but a quick swing of the second dragons tail parted the two of them, and allowed Makoto a good look at both. For some, inexplicable reason, Makoto trusted the newly arrived golden dragon with his crown of elegant sweeping golden horns of bone, following the curve of his spine like flowing locks of hair. Dozens of inhuman war cries drew Makoto's attention heavenward where hundreds upon thousands of multi-colored dragons blotted out the blue sun's rays, casting shadows on the weary soldiers below and looking for all the world like millions of stars reflecting the sun in a prism of colors. Reinforcements had arrived, but they were for Kochi, not the Dark armies.

The black dragons were obviously outnumbered by twice their number, and some fled in fear. Most, however, bunched their muscles before leaping into the air, screams of rage and trailing wisps of smoke following their ascent into the red, green, blue, and brown shimmering bodies. The fight was nearly over before it started.

Toshinokou had told them before that a dragon's power was distinguishable by their color. Brown at the very bottom with black being not much better. Green was just above, followed shortly by blue. Red dominated them, but all were overshadowed by the contradicting magics of earth and illusion found in equal amounts in the gold and silver dragons, respectively. If that hierarchy were true, then the black Lesser Dragons did not stand a chance against the brightly colored Elder Brethren. 

Even as the battle in the air was taking place, the two golden dragons were still fighting ferociously against one another. Enemy soldiers were surrendering all around Makoto as well. After being targeted by their supposed allies, and being protected from the flames by alleged enemy magi, most were reluctant to pick up arms against the ones who had saved them. Some still fought, but they were quickly eliminated by wooden arrows tipped in silver that hit with swift and deadly accuracy. 

Dropping from trees and emerging silently from dense growth were an entire army of elfin warriors. Their platinum blonde hair glowed dully from the shadows, making them appear to be wraiths or spirits, not of flesh and blood. But soon the light-footed men and nimble women, all dressed in clothing of flowing material the color of the forest they had effortlessly moved through, stood among the fellow soldiers, guiding everyone quickly and surely from the clearing and battlefield. Even with victory in their grasp, they were still not quite safe yet. 

Bodies of twisted bone and burning flesh plummeted into the ground as the black dragons were defeated high above in the air. Upon impacting they created small craters, demolishing trees, soldiers, and homes, killing anyone who had the misfortune of being under them. And because of the ease with which the more powerful dragons above were killing their demonic brethren, the monolithic sable dragon carcasses were soon becoming as dangerous to the small human soldiers as bombs. Makoto found herself being drawn along in a crowd of tired, wounded, and grateful warriors. All dressed in dragon hide and mindlessly following the beautiful, pointy eared man in front of them, his quiver not so much as bouncing as he stepped lightly and agilely along the ground. 

It took a while for the shout to register in Makoto's mind, but once it did, she recognized it immediately. Up ahead, with her blue-haired lover leaning against her, stood Haruka, a few cuts and bruises on her, but nothing major. For the most part, the two seemed to have avoided the dragon's all together. The worst injury seemed to be Michiru's twisted ankle, and even that was only a mild irritant to the senshi of Neptune. Makoto knew that she herself had not faired nearly as well as the two in front of her. Now that her mind was not attempting to keep her alive, it was screaming at her about her pains. The beating she had taken earlier from the mage seemed as though it had occurred weeks before in her memory, but her body, apparently, thought otherwise. She was fairly sure that some of her ribs were bruised if not broken, and her back felt as though it were on fire from the multitude of scratches and bruises that littered it. Her joints were protesting her movement, and Makoto was also fairly sure that her dragon hide armor had not protected her from the flaming breath of some of the dragons. She knew that any exposed skin that was showing was red and raw from a close call when dodging a flame.

As she approached Haruka and Michiru, she noticed the worried frowns the two wore on their faces. They were obviously concerned for her, and Haruka looked decidedly angry. Makoto's day seemed to be snowballing downhill, and rather rapidly at that.

"What the Hell happened to you?!" Haruka demanded, masking her concern with anger.

Makoto smiled tiredly, attempting to reassure them with a nonchalant countenance, but when Haruka's frown darkened, she gave up the effort it took to hold the small smile on her face. "I had a run-in with a few dragons."

A snort of laughter from above them drew their attention upwards immediately. "I'd hardly call them a *few* dragons. Their number was closer to a hundred I'd wager." 

"Who's there?" Haruka called, drawing her sword and dropping into a fighting stance beside Michiru. Makoto would most likely have followed suit had it not been for the fact that doing so would most likely have forced her already precariously perched body to collapse.

"Now there's no need for that." The disembodied voice told them. In the next instant, a figure had dropped smoothly from the tree, landing crouched on the ground. Then with a grace implying worlds, the voice stood tall and straight. His height easily reached Haruka's, but he had more of a wraith-like appearance than even the masculine female did.

"Elf," Haruka said, as though the single word explained both his mischievous tone and apparent grace.

"Lasheynir at your service, sir... erm... madam" he replied, not sounding embarrassed or in the least bit contrite for his slip. Soon another blonde haired figure had dropped down beside the elf, one that the senshi recognized immediately. 

"Mina-chan!" Makoto cried, overjoyed, thrilled to see that her friend was unharmed.

"Hey Mako-ch--" Makoto could not help the wince that followed Minako's abrupt gasp when she saw her friends features. 

"What happened Mako-chan?" Minako asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? She had a run-in with dragons. I'd say she looks pretty good for having just encountered an army of magi and magical beasts. At least she's not a burned corp-- Itai! What was that for?!" The loud-mouthed elf cried, nursing a new bump on his head.

"For insulting me and my friend." Minako told him, her nose in the air as she slung a golden bow over her shoulder again. Then Minako's clear, blue, concerned eyes were on Makoto again. "Can you make it back to the castle alright?"

Makoto, pride once again interfering with any personal comforts she might have gained by accepting help, determinately replied that she was fine and could walk the distance to the castle. 

Her three friends looked unconvinced, but did not comment and began to walk in the direction of the haven.

Halfway into their journey, Makoto began to regret her rash decision to go without any help. Her limbs were achingly, her muscles liquefied, and her body was one mass of bruises, scratches, and pain. Each step forced a new wave of agony to assault her, and Makoto was not sure how much longer she could last.

"You self-centered, egotistical, narcissistic, supercilious, pompous... thing! I've been around for more centuries than you could count. How dare you call me infantile!" Makoto, although she recognized the voice, had never in all her life heard it using that tone.

"Setsuna?!" Obviously Haruka had never heard her loose control over her calm, calculating demeanor either.

When Makoto rounded the corner, she barely contained her gasp of surprise, although, she knew beyond any doubt, that her jaw had most likely come unhinged in the process. Beside her, Minako seemed to be having similar problems. "Oh kami." Minako breathed out the words in a whisper. Lasheynir was frowning darkly when he noticed the blonde's reaction, and had Makoto herself not been in a similar position to Minako, she most likely would have commented on it. But as it was, neither one could find a voice to speak with.

The most beautiful man Makoto had ever laid eyes on stood directly in front of her. A ghost of a smile softening his features into an even more ethereal look. He was a fair man with flaxen hair that shimmered like sheets of diamonds beneath the faintly glowing sun, and his blue eyes mirrored the color of an untainted, paradisiacal lagoon. Their depths impossible to gauge and darkening depending on mood. His face was soft and curved, looking almost effeminate in its shape and adding to his beauty. Makoto found herself wondering what on earth had possessed Setsuna to argue with such a man. He was a god, Makoto was sure he was. His tanned skin glowed with health and its own personal light. 

"Turn off that charm, gandharva, before I turn it off for you." Had Minako not been so enraptured with the pure, heavenly beauty before her, she would have swung the bow at Lasheynir's head a second time for speaking so rudely to the perfection in front of her.

"No need to ruin my fun, elf. Besides, I don't see you turning off your charm anytime soon."

Lasheynir frowned darkly, his features morphing into a perversion of his previous expression, looking more demonic now than mischievous with his angular features, pointed ears, and gleaming white teeth. Compared to the perfection before them, the elf was evil incarnate.

"My illusions and charms do not force women to bed me on first glance, and the name is Lasheynir, not elf."

Then, just as suddenly as Lasheynir's change of appearance had occurred, the gandharva's entire body seemed to shimmer, its previous figure blurred by lines of magic and energy before beginning to solidify. Setsuna did not move nor react, as though this was nothing new to her. Beside her, Makoto felt rather than saw, Minako take a surprised step back, her platinum haired friend interposing himself between her and the now demonic man-like creature. Where once, the man had been beautiful and lovely beyond all physical limits and comprehension, now he was the exact opposite. His smooth, unblemished and perfectly shaped face was now marred by scar, pockmarks, and uneven edges. His cheekbones jutted out from his face, leaving the eyes and hollows of his cheeks looking sunken and depraved. His ears, once the smooth shell-shaped roundness of perfection, were jagged and pointed with multiple spines of cartilage poking from their apex. His hair, no longer glowed, and now looked more dirty and ragged similar to a tangle of bramble, and his once clear blue eyes, appeared murky and dark, like cesspools of unimaginable horrors that lurked just beneath the surface. A scraggly pair of dirty gray and brown feathered wings protruded from his hunched back. His once seemingly delicate hands were now long and garishly disfigured, cruel twisted knobs of flesh and bone pieced together haphazardly, gnarled and wrinkled with long fingernails of dead skin sharpening into razor edged talons. Even his clothes had morphed with the transformation. Instead of the loose flowing white of an angel, he wore a dark, black cloak of rags. Just barely visible beneath the material were a pair of gray, scaled feet, black talons curving from each of the three curved toes as well as the back claw. 

Makoto felt justifiably repulsed as she looked at the once beautiful man who had become a monster like creature with the features of a demonic bird. 

Minako's bow was suddenly draw, and Makoto saw the vicious looking figure in front of her tense and lower himself into a predatory position. Recognizing a dangerous beast when she saw one, Makoto made a quick grab for the bow, but Minako was already putting it into use.

"Itai! Itai! What the hell did I do now?!" The unlucky elf cried. 

Calmly replacing her bow, but eyes still narrowed in supposed anger, Minako took a step forward, and the elf unconsciously cringed. "If that's what that 'grand-have-at-her' looks like when he gets rid of his charm, then what do you look like?!"

The rest of the forest's occupants joined Makoto in face faulting. Typical Minako, she thought ruefully. 

The bird-like demon man, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head, looked on amusedly at the blonde-haired duo in front of him. "I am a gandharva, not whatever it was that you called me. And your little elfish friend there does not change when he looses his charm, you just don't become quite so enamored with him when its off. Although, I don't think that was ever a problem with you Child of Venus."

"What are you?" Haruka demanded, drawing the sword Toshinokou had given her earlier.

"I told you already, I am a gandharva, and before you ask, no I am not a demon, merely demonic in appearance," he told them, letting his fangs and jagged teeth show in a taunting smile. "So Child of Pluto, my juvenile companion, would you like to introduce me to your friends, or shall I be forced to guess who they are like I have with Aphrodite's daughter."

"Call me a child one more time Apsara, and I will personally ensure that your pretty boy form isn't nearly so appealing anymore." By now, Haruka was gaping so openly that she never noticed when Setsuna introduced her or the other senshi to Apsara. 

"Hm..." Apsara began, a contemplative look creasing his broad and ugly forehead. "We are still a good ways from the castle, and most of you look dead on your feet," Makoto knew that she was the only one who looked that way, but was grateful for Aspara's misdirection of the truth. "Just wait another moment, and transportation will be here momentarily." 

Then, before Haruka could protest with her usual suspicious nature, Aspara opened his mouth and began to sing. The song floated through the air as though it were a tangible thing. And, although Makoto could not understand the words, she knew exactly what it was saying. The song was voiced with such emotion and feeling that it was impossible not to hear it as well as feel it. That was the first time that Makoto noticed that throughout all of the gandharva's transformation, his melodious voice had not changed with his appearance. 

Suddenly, the tone of the song dipped into a pealing note of question, sung so low and vibrantly that the entire forest echoed its call. A cloud of birds rose from the trees, singing in tune with the bird-man's voice, a symphony of song and voices. There was an underlying rhythm to the orchestra as well, a pounding of drums. Then Makoto realized that those were not drums, but were actually the thundering beat of hooves. And before anyone could comprehend what was happening a herd a brilliant white horses were running through the woods, the senshi and their companions directly in their midst. One by one, the swift, beautiful beasts disappeared into the foliage once again, until only six of the original herd were left. The tallest of them all, easily standing a good six feet above an average sized horse, went straight to Aspara, nuzzling his muzzle against the man's hand, as the bird-like man in front of them stoked the silky stands of the wild horse's mane. He grabbed a handful after a moment of reassuring murmuring and then swung himself onto the animal's back with a grace that belied his deformed features. 

"Well, don't just stand there, these unicorns have graciously allowed us the privilege of giving us a ride back to the Kingdom of Kochi. Do not spurn their hospitality."

"Unicorns..." Minako breathed in an awed whisper, as the beautiful woman ran a hand along the sleek muscles of the stamping beast. None of them had noticed the curling horn of ivory bone that jutted from the beast's forehead until now.

Haruka eyed the snorting horse in front of her warily, "How do we know that we can trust your word?"

"He may be ugly and a rude, conceited bastard, Haruka, but I assure you he is trustworthy. He aided me greatly in the battle," Setsuna told her gently. Haruka grumbled something unintelligible before grabbing a fistful of hair and leaping onto the back of the animal. It snorted in an annoyed fashion and considered bucking, but then a mischievous gleam lit its eye, and the unicorn stilled its movements.

The other senshi easily pulled themselves onto the unicorns' backs as well, although a little more gently and gratefully than Haruka. Makoto seemed to be the only one not yet on the beast's back. She petted her animal's flanks lightly, wondering how she was going to be able to make it onto the unicorn's back with what little strength she had. The dilemma was solved for when the pale blue eyed creature kneeled on the ground in front of her. Smiling appreciatively and murmuring quiet words of thanks, she slid onto the unicorn's back, gently taking a hold of the silky mane. 

Their journey was swift and smooth, and other than the occasional low hanging tree branch that Haruka's horse seemed fond of running her into, the sleek, powerful animals ran effortlessly. Makoto was amazed at their gentleness, she was laying slumped along the gracefully arched neck of her ride, fatigue and pain clouding her vision, while the magnificent animal sped smoothly and silently along the ground, far more wraith like in appearance than his massive size implied. 

Suddenly, sprouting from above the trees and towering high above them was the Kingdom of Kochi, the grand gray castle cloaked in the forest's mists and its massive gates rising high above them. From all around numerous soldiers, human, elf, and all manner of being, converged on the entrance. A steady stream of the tired, wounded, and battle worn. The conflict was won, but at great cost. Large dragons with scales shining iridescent in the diffused blue sunlight carried many of the far weaker soldiers in their great curved talons, the sharp bone caged gently around the wounded and dying. Makoto herself was grateful to see two small forms fighting against the streaming crowd, blue and purple hair easily visible among the helmeted or blond warriors. 

"Minna-chan! Oh you're alright!" Ami cried, in so uncharacteristic a tone that none responded at first. Then, as she drew closer, Makoto understood her reason for fear. Covering her hands and the once white tunic she wore over her dress, were washes of red color. So thick and coated that drops of liquid were still falling to stain the already tainted ground. Ami reeked of death. Hotaru, the second healer they had taken from the group of senshi, looked no better, although she was certainly much cleaner. She looked about ready to drop from exhaustion, her now limited skills in healing had obviously drained her of energy, and the frail young girl had always been weak to begin with.

"Oh, kami, Mako-chan," Damn, she cursed silently, they'd spotted her. "Hurry, get her inside quickly, she looks ready to drop."

Makoto noticed that they were speaking about her as though she was not even there, but in her state of pain and exhaustion, she no longer cared. Colors and shapes were blurring together, while voices faded farther and farther into the background. Someone was yelling, she was sure of it, and another person was moving her now, perhaps two, it was impossible to tell, at least in her present state. 

Water was rushing in on her from all sides, and the dull roar in her ears was mounting. She felt as though she were drowning, suffocating beneath the all-encompassing liquid, unable to swim and unable to breathe. The ocean's abyss was calling her, and she welcomed it, for blackness was a far more pleasant change to the misty death of the suffocating, gray water. 

Slowly the roar was fading, taking with it the whispers and failing vision until silence reigned her world and darkness swallowed her whole, pulling her farther into its murky depths.

* * *

Groggily, Makoto raised her head, immediately regretting the slow action, as the pounding increased tenfold within her skull. The pillow, although soft, offered little comfort for her pain. When she dared, once again, to open her eyes and attempt to sit, Makoto momentarily believed herself still to be trapped within the inky black of the abyss. Memory slowly returned to her, and carefully she slid from the bed she now lay on, the same one she had attempted to sleep on the previous night. 'Had it only been so long, only a little less than two day since their arrival here?' Makoto wondered absentmindedly. With her first step, she stumbled upon her own feet, legs screaming in protest against movement. Clutching and pulling her way forward, Makoto managed to reach the window of the room, gazing curiously outside. Beneath the battle scarred stone tower, in the expansive green courtyard, stood the armies of Kochi and its allies, those at least who could stand anyway. 

They were celebrating, Makoto realized belatedly, unable to see the kind of drinks they held in their hands, but knowing it to be at least slightly alcoholic. Dancing and jostling, joyful and tearful, young and old, all stood together beneath the now black sky and waning moon. Children ran along the green ground laughing, while men fought for blushing ladies with swords, charm, and wit. Beings of all shapes, sizes, and colors decorated the bursting yard. The celebration carried on even into the forest, with thousands upon thousands of lanterns dancing like fireflies within the leafy exterior. A warm, orange glow of the setting sun lit the horizon.

However, after glancing at the still brilliantly glowing moon, Makoto realized that it could not be the sun. And for the second time in the same day, the dragons swept across the skies of Kochi. This time, however, they too joined in the festivity The titanic golden leader flying at their head, before suddenly, with a great cry, a shower of sparks fell from his smoking mouth. By the time the raining liquid fire reached the revelers down below, it had lost all its heated potency, becoming nothing more than falling stars in a child's eyes. Still more dragons flew overhead, circling around the castle yard and raining down showers of fiery confetti upon their heads. As one mass they moved, a great bulk of pumping wings and exhaled breath, no way to tell their color or size in the night or the orange glow of their fire.

A sharp cry rent the air, and the golden dragon, flaming mouth gaping open and streamers of smoke and red heat trailing behind him, plummeted towards the ground. He pulled up smoothly, well above the ground, and the crowd below gasped and stood in awe. His golden body, illuminated by a red glow and accented with trailing processions of thin, streaming smoke, rose straight into the sky, towards the waning moon visible at the eye of the circling masses of dragons. Spirally ever upward, the golden dragon let loose another sharp, piercing cry as his body and wings emerged from the eye of the storm, the center of the circling dragons. Then, as if on cue, the multitude of flying beasts dropped straight down, some pulled out after a shallow dive, while others gained momentum and speed in their dizzying fall before they pulled up sharply. Others swooped spectactularly through barrel rolls and loops as they cried aloud their victory. Flames danced as though alive among the sky with the scaled dragons exploding into life from their fiery burst. Sparks floated free and frequently to the earth as the writhing mass pulsed with life and passion, colors bursting into being and being drowned in blackness in the next. Everything blurred together until it was not a mass of dragons, but a living embodiment of fire, colors morphing smoothly from one to the next before being lost within a blazing inferno consumed further by shadow. But still shining like a beacon against the night and its endless backdrop of stars, floated the golden dragon, his crest of spiked bone looking kingly against the glowing moon's beauty. With membranous wings outstretched, the diffused light filtered down upon the thriving, living mass of dragon flesh, dappling their backs and wings with silver light and glinting off razor edged scales and talons painting each with a silver glow, accented by the color of flames and curling black smoke. 

The courtyard was alive with activity, all entranced by the show of the dragons. Makoto, however, while in awe, was now looking deep into the woods. All of the gleaming scales outside her window shone with the silver of the moon, but not one of them had the near silvery wraith-like appearance of the mist. None glowed of their own color and Makoto found herself wishing that she could find that dragon who gleamed like the moon's muted silver light, not these dancing red flames who stole the moon's light. Makoto missed the mist.

Most of all, however, she missed Akebono. His gentle, mammoth presence offering comfort and companionship in world she could not understand. In a place where the very mist breathed and lived, granted wishes, and dealt out death. Not even her friends of nearly five years, all of whom had been thrust into the same situation, could understand her fears and insecurities. They had not inhaled the mist of Avalon; they had not walked amongst a living legend forged of mist; they did not ride the back of a sleek, silver scaled myth

The celebration still lit the night sky like the rising sun as breathes of dragon flame exploded in trailing palms of primeval fireworks, but with thoughts weighing heavily on mind and heart, and injuries burdening her tall frame, Makoto fell bonelessly to the soft expanse of the bed. Her body begged for rest and her mind for relief. Neither came easily as the exhausted brunette fell into a troubled slumber. The ebbing moon rising higher into the inky depths of the sky lit the tossing girl's ivory face as she rolled away from the noises of revelry drifting through her slitted window. She slept uneasily for her dreams were plagued by eyes the color of Avalon's sun, smoldering from the depths of burnished silver and beckoning her forward through the mists of her dreams into forests beyond, calling and begging with a siren's plea. An unignorable summon that Makoto longed to answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks:  
  


Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy - You have no idea how grateful I am to you. Your review was so uplifting, it got me writing this next chapter right away. So any readers out there have you to thank for its quick release. I'm so glad you like how I portray the senshi, I try my hardest to keep them in character and add a few of the more understated quirks from the show. I want people to identify with my characters, and I'm so happy that someone appreciates that. I take your comments as high praise, because I'm so in love with your stories as well. They're always original with so much wonderful insight into Makoto's true character. And, as an added bonus, I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away, which includes a ton more interaction between Makoto and her dragon friend than has been seen so far. Hope you enjoy!

JupLuna - I've always admired your stories (the plots are so imaginative and the writing style is beautiful), and thanks so much for being understanding, you have no idea how much it means to me. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, I tried to finish it and get it out sooner. Thank you so much again for understanding, I just love all my reviewers. You guys are the best!

Sonar - Um, okaaaay. I'm afraid I don't entirely understand, but as long as your enjoying the story, then I don't mind what you want to say about it. Although, to make my point, I don't think that there are any gargoyles in this story. Its loosely tied with Arthurian legends. Of course it also may just be the fact that I haven't seen that show in a long, long time that make me not understand why my story will be a cross-over with that one. If you care to explain, would you mind e-mailing me, because now I'm really curious. 

Kourui - I can't begin to explain how much it means to me that you guys are being so understanding about this. I'm on a writing kick at this moment, so I'm working as hard as I can to get these stories out for you guys. I'm so grateful for your support, it really means the world to me. Hopefully this chapter didn't end on too much of a cliffie. You truly have no idea how much it lifts my spirits to read these reviews. I've needed it, and a simple little thank you is never going to show my true gratitude, but I'm trying just the same. Perhaps I should dedicate one of these chapters to my faithful reviewers... I really love you guys!  
  
jupiterhime - All of you have been so understanding, I can't thank anyone enough. I'm not healed yet, but with my friends there with me, it's getting a little easier. And I'm really flattered that you like my story so much. Reviews from you guys have just made my week! Coming from a wonderful author such as yourself, it just means so much more. Hope this chapter wasn't too long of a wait. I'll try and be quick with the next one too. 

Sailor Emerald - Are you kidding me?! You're stories aren't good enough?! Geez, and I thought I was humble. I get all these reviews from such wonderful authors, and they say the nicest things about my story, and then they don't even acknowledge their own skills. Getting these reviews from authors I've always admired is such an ego booster. I really can't find the words to thank you guys for all that you've said or done to encourage me (and I tried to avoid too evil of a cliff hanger in this chapter). I wish I could just give you all hugs, I appreciate you guys so much. THANK YOU!!!!

Brandy - Thank you, thank you so much for understanding, and for your support and comments. It really helps to know that people care, and writing helps me to just vent a little and get my mind off things. I'm so glad that you like my story, and reviews always make my day. I got this chapter out amazingly quickly, and I have my wonderful reviewers to thank for that. Hope you enjoy it, and I tried to tone down the cliffie a little and not kill my readers with suspense for all that they've given me recently. Thanks again, you have no idea how much I really love you guys.  
  


Lasheynir - Lä·shâ·nir  
  



	8. Eclipse of the Silver Moon

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  
  


"Heavens above! The reason why I'm so jealous of you is obvious enough! If you weren't so damned attractive physically, do you think my heart would beat almost to suffocation whenever I see you speak to someone?

If you don't realize how attractive you are in that way, let me tell you, other people do, and have told me so…."

~Violet Trefussis~  
  


This is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers. I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. Thanks so much.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7:   
  
Eclipse of the Silver Moon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sounds of diminishing parties and drunken slurs still drifted up through the narrow window near Makoto's bed, but for the most part, a blanketing silence now covered the castle.

It was for that reason that Makoto wondered what had awoken her. Nothing was stirring in the senshi's joint chambers, and Minako still had yet to join her in bed. The still bloated moon hung suspended in the sky as servants scurried below its rounded surface in an ineffectual attempt to clean the large courtyard of debris before morning. Even now, it was nearly light, and still it looked as though most would be sleeping soundly through the day. A long night would lead to an even longer hangover. 

Disentangled herself from the blanket wrapped around her form, Makoto rose from the bed to pad softly to the window. Sore muscles groaned in protest, but the complaints were nothing compared to the vicious howling they had raised the previous day. A good night's rest, for Makoto had not truly slept during her fitful turning, had done her body well. Her wounds had mended almost completely, no doubt thanks to some outside form of magical healing, and only the soreness of overuse was left within her bones. Even now, with the brilliant moon still overshadowing the soft light of the rising sun, Makoto felt well rested and far more awake than she had been moments before. The cool breeze whistled through the narrow opening in the wall refreshed her flushed skin and lightly tossed her sleep tangled hair. Calm had descended upon the war ravaged land.

A snorting inhalation jolted Makoto from the window and she leapt backwards quickly, falling into an undignified sprawl on her back.

"Baka," she cursed herself with breathless vehemence, setting a heated glare on the unfortunate object that had tripped her after her startled jump. She found herself looking at a gnarled, oaken staff resting tangled within her ankles. Muttering another string of inappropriate and uniquely inventive curses, Makoto wrapped an angry hand around the ornate piece of wood and stood. 

The next time the snoring echoed through her room, Makoto was proud to say that she did not jump. Stumbling, of course, did not count.

Deciding that braving whatever horrible beast might be making that annoying racket and potentially waking it was better than simply standing idly in front of the open window. Creeping cautiously through the cracked door, Makoto slipped into the large antechamber connecting her and Minako's room to that of their friends. There, laying spreadeagled on the couch, she saw the sprawling form of her blonde friend, mouth gaping as she noisily inhaled more air before expelling it in a snorting rush through her nose. A thin trail of drool led to a nice sized puddle on the floor. Makoto had found her monster, a walking blonde disaster by the name of Minako. 

From further within their rooms, Makoto could hear the unmistakable snores of her blonde princess, a harmonious backdrop to Minako's loud snorts. Makoto now knew where her friends were at any rate. They had returned home, the beautiful child of Venus had merely left her friend undisturbed in their room. Smiling motherly at her slumbering friend, Makoto pulled the thick wool blanket up to the blonde's chin, ensuring that the chill of the room did not penetrate her mumbled dreams. Turning silently, Makoto returned to her room, staff still in hand, and began to dress. She had no desire to wake her friends after they had obviously had a long night, but she also did not wish to be cooped inside a noisy room where only she had to be silent. The dragon hide pants and tunic she had worn yesterday for the battle were gone, and a gaudily decorated dress now lay in its place. Makoto tried desperately to hold in her reflexive gag as she held the pink monstrosity at arms length. With a disgusted sigh she let the offending material drop to the ground.

"I'd rather go nude," she told the horrendous puddle of fabric on the ground, before turning and marching to the large, wooden dresser situated on the other side of the room, praying for it to be full.

Makoto let out a sigh of relief once she found it lined to near bursting with all manner of dresses, only dresses, but compared to the 'thing' on the floor, any article of clothing would be welcome. Selecting a simple, complementary dress from the closet, she slipped it on. Matching, comfortable emerald slippers followed on her feet, amazingly enough, both fit perfectly on her frame. Both dress and shoes were made from the same hardy, expertly crafted material. It was not coarse to the touch, but it would be hard to tear the fabric. The skirt only flared slightly, and came to rest just above the ground, hanging freely and fluidly around her ankles. The simple bodice was unembroidered and consisted merely of bunched gauzy material overlaying the same thread that the skirt was woven from. The dress came slightly off shoulder with two modest straps securing it firmly in place around the curve of her shoulder. Makoto ran her fingers through the tangled knots of her mane after smoothing down ruffled fabric. 

Quickly grabbing her carven staff for no other reason than the comfort it gave her to carry the magical item, Makoto silently exited the senshi's chambers, entering the hall and randomly turning down a hall she thought might lead outside. 

After several wrong turns and occasional directions, she was not disappointed. She had exited the keep on the same side that Toshinokou had previously led them out on. In the distance, Makoto could see the stretch of wall that would lead to the forest beyond the castle walls. 

A sudden pulse went through the wood beneath her hands, and Makoto's breath caught in her throat. She could see magnificent beasts with membranous wings and iridescent scales sunning themselves on the upper battlements of the castle. Numerous dragons had take over guard duty along the wall and were lazily absorbing the pale sun's rays, basking in the new day's dawning warmth. 

A pang similar to the one she felt in the staff, throbbed within her heart. She could just now see, the pale rising blue sun eclipsing the silver moon as day conquered night. Blue against silver. Akebono...

Her heart now hammered in her chest, and she was sure that anyone near her would be able to hear it. But the servants moved obliviously by, working quickly and thoroughly in an effort to finish by the noontime meal. No one would miss her before then. Most of the senshi would still be sleeping off the effects of last night, and the castle was big enough that it would take a while before she would be found missing from its confines. 

She could go find answers within the trees; she could find Akebono, although she did not know where to look. But she was also fairly sure that, he would be able to find her if nothing else. She just knew he would be able to. He had to...

Decision made, Makoto crept guiltily towards the stone wall surrounding Kochi.

She stepped in front of the gray stone of the walls of the castle, her hands twisting in nervous knots clasped in front of her fluttering stomach. Slowly, she raised her shaking hand to the wall, mimicking the same position and posture she had see Toshinokou use earlier. Her palm hovered an inch above the stone, and she knew as soon as she made contact with the wall there would be no turning back. Another tremor ran through her body as she contemplated exactly what it was she was about to do. Emotions were surging and welling up inside of her, conflicting and fighting for supremacy. 

This is wrong! Her mind screamed, and she could not help but agree. She was running from her friends, running away, and that was not her style. But even as the thought crossed her mind, she knew she was only lying to herself. It was not running from her friends that scared her, it was running to Akebono. She was afraid of the emotions stirring just beneath the surface; emotions he evoked in her; emotions that were causing her hand and body to shake in fear of being acknowledged. She closed her eyes, body swaying in indecision.

Then her eyes shot open. Her hand had brushed against the cold stone, and its frozen texture penetrated to the very depth of her soul. A gasp passed her parted lips from both surprise and fear. She had unconsciously made her decision, but even as her subconscious had decided; her conscious thought had agreed. She could not turn away now. To do so would be cowardly, and Kino Makoto was anything but. Makoto also knew that the answer to the way to quell her storm of emotions lay beyond that door of solid stone. She had to resolve her feelings, and only by leaving the confines of her ornate prison could that be done. Only by searching out Akebono could she find her answers. This had to be done. There was no way around it.

Even as she began the chant she had heard Toshinokou saying, she found her thoughts wishing and hoping that it would not work, but at the same time, she prayed against all odds that it would work. She needed it to work in the same breath that she needed it to fail. By wishing for its failure, her nerves were calmed, but by her hope for success, her voice gained strength and passion. When she had first hit upon the idea to use the side door out of the castle, doubts had descended upon her mind rapidly. But in the struggle for control over her emotions, her doubts seemed almost insignificant. 

There were countless possibilities for error. Toshinokou was a mage, a person skilled in magic, and it had taken all of his concentration to create this side door. Makoto did not even know if the door had been a permanent installment in that particular section of wall, or if Toshinokou simply had know a spell for creating a door from solid stone anywhere in the castle. If that were the case, Makoto was not sure if this would work. She knew from experience with using her "Supreme Thunder," or other such elementally based attacks that it required a connection almost to element itself to perform it. She had to feel the electricity flowing through her veins, and then it had been willing to obey her plea. At the moment she was finding it hard to envision the stone wall flowing through her veins and following her orders. But she concentrated nevertheless. Forcing her rebellious thoughts from her mind and focusing on her contradicting hopes.

"Kochi, Greatest Kingdom of Avalon, split your stone, open your doorway, create the portal, and allow us passage." Her voice was soft from fear of being heard or noticed, but strong in its resolve. Her eyes were closed once again both in fear of seeing the wall still remain a wall and in concentration.

Unconsciously, the hand in which Makoto held the wooden staff dropped forward. Its gnarled wooden head resting against the stone. The result was almost instantaneous. A luminous crack raced along the wall straight towards the sky, before taking a sharp, ninety degree turn and following the horizontal, then turning sharply a second time and impacting the ground with a resounding crack, as the stone split to form the backlit outline of the stone door. Makoto's eyes snapped open, failing to notice the gray mist once again being absorbed into the wooden staff in her hand because of the all encompassing fear that took a hold of her. She could see the guardhouse coming alive at the sudden noise. Makoto's situation did not approve from there. The stone portal in front of her groaned loudly as it swung outwards, opening on magical hinges of crumbling stone. Wasting no time, Makoto ran through the opening, her lithe form disappearing into the black of the night, the forest's grasping fingers of shadow reaching for and swallowing her greedily.

Makoto did see the sad eyes of the Time Mistress watching her from a darkened window as she was consumed by the darkness surrounding the gray castle, the stone portal sealing behind her retreating back, or the castle's soldiers cursory and perfunctory perusal of the ground where Makoto had stood seconds before. Setsuna turned from the scene, pulled back the cover on the bed, and laid down without so much as a sound beside the still slumbering senshi of Saturn, wise and mournful eyes closing in sleep. 

* * *

The gray mist weighed heavily upon the green boughs, draping lazily across branches like limp Spanish moss and decorating the moist ground like a carpet. 

Makoto was walking steadily deeper into the fog laden forest, her tall form slipping easily into the obscuring curtain of shimmering haze. She had no direction, but her heart was giving her a purpose. The aimless wandering farther into the forest's depths was spurred by a blind trust that the silver dragon she had befriended would be able to find her. She was after all, walking through countless miles of gray mist, through Enmu himself. Akebono was a silver dragon, and if what Toshinokou had said was true, then he should be able to find her, no problem, within the mist. 

Makoto had been walking for a good thirty minutes by now, and although she knew that Akebono would not be anywhere near within sight of the castle, she was afraid of traveling too far from the large stone building. She could still see its tallest towers and spires rising above the tree line, no longer dominating the sky as it had when she had first passed its walls, but still intimidating nonetheless. 

The gentle babble of a small stream drew Makoto's attention away from her possible problem and towards its soothing murmur. Winding a narrow path through the leafy growth, the clear water rolled gently down smooth rocks and past fallen logs. It began in a large outcropping of rocks that would surely be visible to the castle, but that Makoto had never noticed. The large, round stones were slippery where the bubbling spring fell in a steady trickle down their slope, but were rough hewn and provided excellent handholds closer to the right of the stream. It would be impossible to scale the rock pile at the rear for the sheer height that it reached; however, closer to the stream, only a few feet separated a gentle, rocky grade from the green ground. Even in her dress and slippers, Makoto found the climb quick and simple, and then after cautiously picking her way from rock to rock, she reached the plateau where the stream sprung from its underground well. The clear water seemed even more pure higher in the clean air and closer to the blue sun. The rock outcropping was actually much larger than she had originally expected, but only a small part of it jutted above the top canopy of the mighty trees that surrounded the stone. The hardened oaks that shielded the gray rock and naturally formed caves from prying eyes looked far older than the rest of the forest with their wide trunks and gnarled limbs, speaking of far less innocuous times. Even the jagged edges that had not been worn down by the brook's continual journey appeared to have an age and wisdom to them that was sorely missing from the greener parts of the mighty forest. Their appearances were more careworn and weary than the green sprigs of summer grass appeared, yet their vitality and inner strength bespoke of a deep power, rumbling far beneath the surface like turbulent water with a beguiling glassy surface. Dark in its depths but with a strength in its roots that could not be matched. An old relic of days long since gone, not past its prime, but neither containing its once majestic glory, still a keeper of long forgotten secrets from forgotten times. Even the darkness of the caverns situated at the rear of the rock formation promised surprise and revelations from dead worlds. 

The sun above her was just now beginning to rise fully from its cover of green limbs and the warmth and heat it provided chased away the chill of the clinging mist. Its comfortable presence atop this near perfect paradise convinced Makoto to stretch out indolently along the spongy moss-covered ground. Mission not forgotten, although its utter futility weighed heavily upon her pained heart, merely diminishing to a wishful plea. 

She closed her eyes the gentle rays of the morning sun and allowed her still fatigued and sore body to succumb, once again into a peaceful haven of sleep. Dreams floating like mist through her mind. Upon waking, she would scream in fright, but between waking and sleeping, that is neither here nor there. Screams matter not within Elysion's fields.

* * *

The golden sun that cut through the morning's foggy blanket was the first clue that Makoto had. She was no longer in Avalon, that much was obvious. Although, she still did not think she could be on earth. Thick clouds stretched for as far as the eye could see with the only visible gap being the one that the small sun peeked through, the same sun that lighted earth, only in much smaller detail, burning from much farther away. Makoto could not understand how anything so far from the planet could possibly be warm enough to heat the air. But the temperature around her was perfect, neither too sultry nor too frigid. 

The weather, however, was the least of her worries. Avalon's gray mist clung like grasping fingers to her green dress and obscured her vision of all but the sky above, and even that was disconcerting. The voluminous red clouds rumbled with the continual din of thunder, the sound of a storm that would not die, and Makoto could not see the very ground upon which she stood.

The sun above her was beginning to dry the air and thin the moist curtain of fog that surrounded her, but what it revealed was like nothing Makoto had ever seen.

She was in the clouds, floating in a city of gold. The sun glinted off the streets and buildings in a shining radiance, and the entire city looked as though it were burning among the stormy clouds. Trees and gardens bursting with blooming flowers poured over walkways, draped along sidewalks, and framed every corner of the bustling city. A palace made of what looked to be white gold was framed against the endless horizon of forked lightning and broiling columns of red and white. 

As soon as Makoto's eyes drifted towards the upper pinnacle of the burnished castle, gleaming from the revealed golden sun, she felt drawn towards the emerald green crystal lodged in a halo of twined gold, silver, and bronze circlets. Her eyes could now only see the emerald, held like a beacon above the city, in a place of reverence and power, and then, before she could even comprehend what had occurred, Makoto stood directly in front of the beautiful stone, a strong desire to touch it overwhelming all common sense. She reached forward slowly, steady hand outstretched and her finger descending ever closer.

"Stop!" a giggling voice yelled from behind, and Makoto spun, startled. A young girl of no older than six, ran laughing and shrieking from what looked to be a flying serpent. Belatedly, Makoto realized why the scaled monster seemed so familiar.

It's body looked to be carved from jade crystal, but the fluidness of its movements belied the gem-like sparkle of its scales. This was not a snake, but a nearly identical replica to the dragon she called upon for her attack, sans lightning, and it was frolicking with a small child. Neither of whom seemed to take any notice of her presence. Just like her previous vision, apparently only select few could see her. 

"Juno!" a woman's voice cried from below, her scolding tones ascending the spiral stairway that led to the tower. The woman who appeared in the doorway, face scowling in a look of castigation was obviously the child's mother. Even if the green hair was a striking contrast to her child's own earthly locks, the eyes glowed with the same intensity. "Juno, how many times must I tell you that the Emerald Heights is not a place for children's play."

Looking appropriately contrite, the pouting child bowed her head as she came to rest beside her jade colored friend, her small, delicate ivory hand resting on the glinting scales of the dragon's back.

"And you, Arashi, I expected better from my daughter's caretaker. You at least know of the importance of this sacred place." The playful beast ducked his head at her tone, letting loose a sorrowful whimper and reminding Makoto more of a dog than a magical dragon.

The imposing woman heaved a sigh and kneeled before her daughter. "Perhaps I should have better explained to you why this tower is off limits." Gently lifting her daughter under her arms, she set the girl atop of one of the battlements along the wall, holding her firmly in place as the small serpentine dragon came to rest obediently at their feet, lounging in an indolent position like a faithful pet. With a wide gesture of her arm, she indicated the entirety of all that could be seen from the tower, her hand sweeping along the clouds as she did so. "All this that you see is protected by this sacred stone. It grants us Zeus's power over nature and his own strength. You can hear the song of the trees and their wise counsel, daughter, but have you ever wondered why this is so? Certainly no other Jovian can hear their words. Why then daughter, do you think we can?"

"... that green rock? It lets me talk with Antai-mama?" The young child asked, understanding beginning to dawn in her eyes as she let them wander out beyond the high walled sides of the golden city, down to below the line of clouds where Makoto could just see brushing along the underside of the city, grasping limbs of giant trees. Their trunks so huge that the city was nearly dwarfed by their sheer size. Rising level to one edge of the floating palace and its surrounding city, was a great, sprawling tree, nearly as wide as the golden town itself. Makoto had mistaken it for a forest at the edge of the golden metropolis. But, in reality, it was a tree of its own, growing straight from the planet's obscured ground and rising so high that its base was hidden amongst the clouds. 

"Hai, that it does. It is also what allowed Antai-sama to grow in the first place. The hallowed 'green rock' as you call it, keeps the thunder at bay and the trees alive in a place where they could not normally grow."

"But... but..." the child argued, face scrunched up in confusion, "How come Awo-lus doesn't get a rock then. How does he live on Oh-ranus then?"

Smiling gently at her child, the young woman answered, "Aeolus does have a stone, although his is far different from ours. And you have been to Uranus, child. You have seen their cities, protected by magic from the planet. And you have also seen our planet, transformed by magic. Our stone controls nature and can then control our planet, Aeolus's stone, however, controls only the wind, air, and heavens, they cannot change their entire planet's nature."

"Well then how come Sere gets to," the young child pouted.

"The Moon Kingdom does not need to control their environment, they, like Earth, already live in a place where the sun warms their land and the earth is fertile with new growth. I'm sure you remember Maia's palace beneath Mercury's surface, Freya's golden city on Venus, Eos with her sandstone castle among the oasis, you, little Juno, with your floating castle among the clouds," she teased her daughter, tweaking her nose lightly, "the dark castle of Lady Saturn, Uranus's city among the sky, ruled by Aeolus, Salacia's Neptunian ocean home, and Lady Pluto's cold Gate of Time. You have seen your friends' homes and have seen the magic that binds them. Watch closely little Juno, and see this 'rock' that will one day be yours." The tall woman stretched out a graceful hand towards the raised pedestal where the emerald stone sat within its frame of precious metals. The stone pulsed once in acquiescence before winking out of sight. The still pulsing crystal then appeared in the mother's elegant palm. She held her hand out to the small child, and the young girl, eyes wide in childish awe and curiosity, reached out a tiny hand to run her chubby finger down the crystal's smooth faceted surface. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as the thrill of the crystal's power pulsed through her in tune to the beat it cast in her mother's palm.

Makoto could almost see the feeling that spread through the girl, her emotions were so freely and innocently displayed across her face. The child's eyes were closed and her breathing a steady lull, as a sudden wind tossed the bangs from her forehead, revealing a pulsating green symbol. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a great wind howled along the underside of the city, its melody singing through the leafy branches of the large trees whose gentle tapping against the metal side of the city and rustling of jostling leaves tinkled like silver bells through the clear air. A storm began to gather along the horizon, one of immense proportions, with tumultuous clouds alternately swelling and shrinking as it expanded along the planet. The clouds grouped together in a frothing mass of seething red, streaked throughout with random forks of purple light that would occasionally leave its heavenly confines to strike downwards in a jagged line to the uppermost branches of the trees, who, for the most part, went unaffected. Nature's savage beauty was being unleashed by the barest touch of a six year old child.

A child who had begun to sing in the most beautifully flowing language that Makoto had ever heard. The syllables rolled off her tongue like crystal droplets of clear water, sharp and lucent in the thin air. The answer she received was no less beautiful, albeit in a nearly opposite way. Makoto was sure that the two voices floating in the clean air were speaking two entirely different languages, but even if they could not understand the words each were singing, the sheer tone with which they sung expressed an emotion into a physical manifestation. The second voice appeared to have a stronger undercurrent, a melodious harmony balanced with a husky overtone, the smokey, graveled sound blending perfectly with the child's high, clear song of innocence. Age merging with youth, knowledge converging into innocence as that naivety transformed into wisdom, a paradox fusing into perfect sense. Two opposites completing a whole. 

The entire, ancient forest had joined in a chorus to counterbalance the single piercing song of the child's voice. A celestial choir of earthen, aerial, and human music. 

The sun was disappearing as the crystal began to slow its brilliant pulsing to a dull throb, a continual comforting presence, not the earlier flashing beacon. Even as the crystal's color and intensity faded, so too did the girl's voice, dropping and sinking to lower notes of parting filled with darker undertones of fatigue. The young girl's eyelids were drooping as the clouds converged across the golden sun's surface and the once brilliantly glimmering streets of sleek gold languished to a dull sheen of dark yellow. Clouds began to encroach along the streets, filling crevices and clutching at the brighter edges of the city until the lower levels were completely blanketed in a gray mist. The great oak the grew alongside the floating city had its limbs cloaked in a mantel of silver-gray and the white gold castle was dulling to a slate gray as fog rolled in along its outermost edges, slowly climbing the central spire. 

Grasping tendrils pulled at the battlements, devouring color and sight as even the reflecting emerald crystal dulled to a colorless stone. The mist stole the child's breath just as it stole the shades of varying hue until Makoto was sure she was the last one remaining at the tower's crest.

Then, even she began to fall, the fog parting and pulling before once again enveloping and suffocating in its blanket of dreams and hazy recollection. Even now as the mist encroached along her memory, the words and images were fading from Makoto's mind just as the mist had leeched the color from the environment, until only the haunting melody of nature's chorus lingered like a fading figment in her imagination. Not even the tune existed within her mind now unless she unconsciously began to duplicate the melody in a distracted humming, and even then, the strongest memory left in the fog's wake were the vibrant emotions evoked by the girl's experience with the crystal and the feeling poured into the vibrant song. Elysion was fading from her mind, and Makoto would always regret never being able to capture that beautiful moment of time, hold onto the memory of that song, for its perspective and intensity would never again be created in the same intimate details with which she had witnessed it for as long as she might live.

* * *

The haze that lingered in Makoto's mind had transferred to the world around her. It was the only logical explanation should could think of for the mist that fogged her memory and vision. 

Groaning indulgently, Makoto stirred further, forcing her protesting muscles and clouded thoughts to function in waking her up. She sat up slowly, hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she opened them. And screamed.

Had Makoto not been sitting, she would have fallen just as the reason for her scream was doing now. The elf that had stood in front of her was stunning, but upon waking and seeing the blue eyes directly in front of her face, she had done the only thing that her fogged brain could reasonably conclude to do, and that was scream. It had worked surprisingly well. For even while she was scrambling to her feet, the elf sprawled along the ground, long braided hair in disarray, was shaking his ringing ears in an effort to clear the dull tone.

Makoto made a frantic grab for the staff lying by her feet, brandishing it in front of her threateningly. The elf on the ground was still shaking his head wearily, allowing Makoto the respite she needed to calm her racing heart and taunt nerves. The unsettling feelings the dream had left in its fading wake had disturbed her far more than she was willing to admit. 

The man was rising now to his feet, and Makoto immediately regretted not attacking when he was vulnerable. This stranger was tall, easily towering a head or more above even Makoto, and his features were far more intimidating when gazing down upon her rather than being scrunched in dazed confusion. The elegant ridges of his highly arched cheekbones and finely sculpted brows were aristocratic to an extent, but when coupled with the sharply pointed ears, shimmering eyes, and soft smile, the features made the elf appear more chivalrous than snobbish. The soft, creamy complexion of his skin and the long, silver braid of hair trailing down between his shoulder blades coming to rest about mid thigh would have made him seem feminine had it not been for the broadness of his shoulders and powerful looking arms. His physique was strongly built, not overly muscled but neither lanky, and wondrously enticing with his well toned chest and powerful but slim build, and, had it been any other situation, Makoto would have leapt at him in a second. As it was, the elf was lucky that Makoto had become wary of magical beings now and did not attack it so quickly.

While Makoto seemed, to the elf, to be content to watch, wary of his presence but not in aversion to it, the male elf began to take a slow, deliberate step forward. His mistake lay in being the one to make the first move.

Makoto jumped quickly into action, his motion stimulating a response in the form a sharp swing of her staff. Only a swift, ungainly leap backwards saved the elf from having wood meet flesh. His rapid retreat caused him to overcompensate, body tipping precariously away from her, nearly toppling over in his haste to avoid being caught at the receiving end of her wrath. Then, before the man could tumble completely onto his back, a pair of thin, membranous wings spread with an rushing gust of air to swiftly catch his falling form. The back draft of their sudden deployment sent him into the air for a brief moment, floating gracefully before landing, catlike, in crouch, torso bent forward and wings spread low over the ground. His low posture reminded Makoto more of a dangerous beast than the elegant elf he had previously appeared. Now with hands curled into talon-like claws and teeth bared into a snarling visage of animalistic protectiveness, the pseudo-elf seemed, to Makoto, far more dangerous and yet strangely elusive and alluring. Then, almost as realizing where he was, the winged man's face smoothed into a look of repentant sorrow, twin fangs just barely peeking beneath the thin line of his lips. He stood in one fluid motion, unfolding his body, straightening upright, and neatly closing his wings on his back. 

"I'm sorry Mako-chan, I didn't mean to startle you." Makoto stiffened abruptly, her entire body becoming rigid with tension and surprise.

She took a few fearful steps backward before leveling her staff at the imposing figure in front of her, eyes flashing in confusion and warning. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Don't... don't you recognize me Mako-chan?" He asked, almost painfully, and Makoto narrowed her eyes in suspicion and skepticism.

"I think I most certainly would have remembered a guy with wings." She replied sarcastically, her voice mockingly light.

"Well, I was most certainly not humanlike the last time we met, so any oversight on your part is excusable," he teased comfortably, as though speaking with an old friend.

"What do you..." But she trailed off, not completing the sentence as she allowed her eyes to wander across his features in a mild perusal. Ignoring the more human aspects of his features, she looked to the large bat-like wings, folded lazily across his muscled back, membranous silver matching the silver of his hair. And Makoto suddenly realized that he could not be an elf, for all the elves she had seen thus far had only varying colors of blonde hair. Some were nearly white in color, while others were closer to spun gold, but none had the brilliantly shimmering silver that was loosely braided into a thin tail of hair. Long wisps of the silver escaped from the plaits and fell to frame his angled face, hair so perfectly silver and iridescent that it shone like a flowing cascade of thinly spun metallic thread. 

Then Makoto, now that she was concentrating on features other than the more potentially dangerous ones, found the most striking of all of his features. A twin pair of compassionate eyes, so blue that they rivaled Avalon's sun for their purity, and yet with a depth that belied the calm surface which shimmered, wavered, and shone with an inner light. A light and look that Makoto was all too familiar with. This was the same pale blue that had haunted her waking thoughts and dreams, azure eyes lined with silver, the silver in this case coming from loose tendrils of hair, not scales. But the penetrating gaze was the same nonetheless, no matter where it was coming from.

"Akebono-kun..." she whispered, voice emphasizing more her tone of surprise rather than any doubt.

"Hai, young one, I told you our paths would cross again. I did not, however, believe that you would come actively looking for my company."

Makoto blushed slightly, but smiled nonetheless, "What can I say... I'm... rather impulsive..."

"You follow your heart, not your head. That is an admirable, if underappreciated trait." Akebono told her gently, an awkward silence descending upon them after his words.

"Akebono-kun... you're not... You are... How did..."

"It is good to see you again as well," Akebono replied so softly that Makoto could not tell whether his tone was teasing or something else entirely.

"What are you?!" Makoto mentally slapped her forehead as soon as the words left her mouth. Brilliant, she mocked herself bitterly.

Akebono's chuckle was low at first, echoing lightly around the stone plateau before growing in volume and fervor, transforming into a full-bodied, deep throated laugh of mirth. Makoto joined in shortly after, finally lowering the oaken staff and approaching Akebono with tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks. She impulsively flung her arms around the taller man's neck, and Akebono abruptly stopped laughing, stiffening at the sudden touch. Makoto reached up and dried her tears before stepping back, watching him expectantly. 

"I assure you, Mako-chan, that I am a dragon. A silver one as you, no doubt, observed. And I have no doubt that you know by now what exactly that entails. I can't control Enmu, as most humans seem to imply in their explanations, but he does grant my wishes. His power is mine, and mine is his. Enmu, of course, is also my friend, one whom I know well and intimately." He told her, pausing briefly to let her absorb the information.

"You don't look much like a dragon," Makoto quipped lightly, question coloring her voice.

Another short spasm of laughter met her pronouncement. "No, I suppose I don't. Well there are reasons for that. What you are seeing, as most everything in Avalon, is an illusion. My dragon form is my first form, the way in which I am strongest and most comfortable, and the form in which I am most in tune to Enmu's presence. As a dragon, I am more an extension of him than a wielder of his magic. It was also that form in which Enmu gave his children, the Elder Brethren of dragons, their first taste of magic. He made for us this second form you see as well because Enmu, in his loneliness and mischievousness, wanted to create a companion that was superior to Gaia's children that she had created. Of course, he couldn't very well compare dragons to humans if they did not have a few similar characteristics. He wanted a being equivalent to humans but far superior to them as well. That is why we have two forms. One for magic and illusions and life among other dragons or with Enmu, and the other for interaction between humans or any other such thing that requires a small, inconspicuous body."

"I hate to tell you this Akebono, but those wings aren't too inconspicuous. Besides, if you hate humans so much and avoid them or their dwellings like a plague, why do you even use that form." Makoto attempted to keep the bitterness from her voice, but after hearing Toshinokou tell her that all dragons believed themselves superior to man, and then hearing it spoken undeniably from Akebono, she could not keep her disappointment from showing. Really, this should not bother her. It was not as though she had known Akebono long, but to hear his rejection of her based solely on her species, not even considering her qualities as an individual, hurt far more than Makoto was willing to concede.

"I do not hate humans as you believe me to," Akebono told her softly, closing the gap between them in one stride. "I merely am stating all that Enmu has told me. And I, personally, believe what my god has to say. But just because he made us superior to humans in his eyes does not mean that we are better than them in all ways. We do have far longer lives, much more powerful magic, and better minds, in most cases. But I have yet to see anyone with hearts such as you humans. Dragons do not know these ranges of emotions that you feel, this strength that it gives you is foreign to us. You all love freely and yet far more truly. I could not understand before, but I am beginning to now." Akebono told her, taking another step closer, bridging the remainder of the gap between them and never once removing his eyes from hers. 

Makoto could feel his breath ghosting along her cheek. Its presence lingered like a lover's caress along her skin, sending burning currents along her inflamed nerves. Makoto's sharp intake of air was the only sound that the two heard.  
  
She was lost. Drowning in his intense eyes, the color so vibrant against his pale, silver dusted skin that they glowed. Neither broke eye contact as the world around them faded into obscurity, falling away into black oblivion.

He was gorgeous. At first glance, Makoto had believed him to be an elf, but now as she looked closer, the differences between the two were glaringly obvious. While Akebono was gorgeous, he was not beautiful. His appeal came more from a sharp handsomeness that overshadowed even beauty. His attractiveness was more from his confident aura, prominent traits, and the luring depths of his eyes rather than any softness.

Reaching a strong, slim hand upwards, Makoto let her fingers trail along the prominent ridges of his cheekbones. The features of a dragon could be seen, hidden just beneath the misleading surface. The ferocity, the feral glint, and the inhuman regality, all features had remained, not transformed, merely transmuted. Now with a human comparison for draconic characteristics, it was easy to tell that dragons were all angles. Their face and body were an accumulation of jumbled angles, none blending, merely joining. The sharp angles of his cheeks joined the line of his chin into the sloping plane of Akebono's brow and pointed ears, the apex of his ear coming to a far finer point than the nearly shell shaped figure of an elf's. 

In elves, although their features were striking, like those of Akebono's, they were not handsomely strict. Elves had more beauty than masculinity, with blurred edges merging smoothly into gentle slopes and rounded corners, no sharp angles or stern features, just a nearly childish aura of mischievousness. They had a femininity in their characteristics that spoke of communion with nature and nature's own natural beauty.

Akebono had control of nature. His face was a commanding presence, noteworthy for its perfect lines and angles, creating an austere handsomeness, that although in comparison to an elf's flawless beauty was nothing of distinguishable importance, was in itself compromised of an appeal all its own. That, when coupled with the domineering presence of mind and firm confidence of self, was a charm too alluring to bypass. His looks would turn any girl's head, and his eyes and bearing would hold the attention there for all eternity, far longer than an elf's ephemeral charm.

There was a confidence about his bearing that spoke of majesty and power and elegance, a royal presence of mind and body. If any one person Makoto had ever met was a prince, this man-dragon standing in front of her certainly was one. 

She could not even remember when her hand had fallen from Akebono's smooth skin. It had been cool to the touch, with a nearly silvery metallic sheen that was eerily reminiscent of his cold-blooded, scaled form. He was gorgeous.

"... beautiful..." Apparently Akebono's mind was running along similar lines as his pale, cool hand came to rest on her cheek next, tone and actions mirroring the reverence on his face. Its long, elegantly arched fingers with nails sharpened nearly to the point of talons and slender, graceful movements alluded to the power behind the noble appendage. Makoto leaned into the touch, sighing as all her earlier fears were displaced, and worries about any feelings she had not wanted to acknowledge for a gargantuan reptile vanished along with Akebono's previous appearance. 

"Ake-kun," she whispered in a breathless voice, eyes closing of their own accord as the transformed dragon's lips slowly descended on her own. Wings of silver scales folded to enclose both in a veiled sanctuary. And Avalon's sun rose above the tree line to glare unmercifully down on the pair, both oblivious to the world around them as they found solace and peace in the arms of one another, neither one caring what the day would bring. Reality faded from their senses and ceased to exist as the two fell more deeply into each other, each ignorant of what their coupling would mean and what their forsaken love would bring. For even as their love blossomed and sighs of contentment filled the silent, observant trees, Destiny cast her hand, and a sole, dark cloud cast a pallor over the surface of the pale blue sun.  


  
  


Author's Notes:

The end is slowly drawing nearer. Only a few more chapters to go. I hope you guys enjoy the ride, we're about to hit the downward spiral very soon.


	9. Discovery

  
  


**Warning** - This section has a definite citrus tang, but nothing above PG13 really, and as this is my first time to write anything of this sort, please be generous on the comments and criticisms, every hint is helpful. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  
  


Nobody said it was easy,  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part,  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be so hard,  
I'm going back to the start  
  


~The Scientist by Coldplay~  
  
  


This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers. I really don't know what I would do without you guys.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8:   
  
Discovery

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The storm was swift in forming. Growing from the single gray cloud, wisps of smokey gray began to drift in the wind, building and expanding with each new addition. Neither Makoto nor Akebono noticed, both were too involved with the other. Wandering hands and exploring caresses occupied all thoughts and actions, none were spared for the brewing storm that neither knew existed. And while their feelings grew in intensity, so too did the storm. Clouds roiled and churned above as the first light drops of rain began to fall upon the oblivious couple. The droplets fell and clung like dew to their hair as Akebono reached up and undid the tie that held Makoto's hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders and allowing the silver dragon's elegant fingers to trail through the soft brown mane. 

In the distance, a muffled rumble of thunder sounded for the first time. The wind had taken to howling through the large trees that lined the stone plateau, and a single bolt of lightning flashed through the now dark sky, illuminating the shadowed forest. A second, louder rumble of thunder rolled overhead, and for the first time since the storm had begun to form, Makoto and Akebono realized nature's anger.

"Damn golden dragons," Akebono cursed, "Always causing trouble. Couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you? Just had to interrupt." Akebono's wings automatically stretched up and over their heads to block the increasing tempo and ferocity of the rain, while he grasped Makoto's wrist tightly and began to pull her towards the shelter of the cave. 

"What does a gold dragon have to do with this?" Makoto yelled above the din of the thunder, confusion masked by the noise.

"It's Loki no doubt. She always did have a rather annoying sense of humor. Loves to play jokes, damn meddling hag. Probably thought I'd be off searching for this 'mystery dragon' they say I've been sulking about and wanted to try and annoy me as much as she could." Akebono muttered angrily before turning towards the west and yelling spitefully into the wind while baring his sharp fangs, "You're a dead dragon next time I see you, Loki. Gold or no, I'll make you wish these were only illusions when I'm done with you."

Makoto could not resist. She giggled, trying to stifle the sound immediately after it had left her mouth, but being largely unsuccessful. Akebono whipped his head around to face her, eyes still burning in mock fury and wrathful annoyance. Water droplets flew from his braid as the sharp turning of his head flung the long tail behind him. "Oh so now you're mocking me as well," Akebono hissed out between bared teeth, a predatory glint lighting his eyes. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Makoto challenged, eyes blazing with the same light. A slow smirk spread across Akebono's face, transforming the sharp, handsome features into a dangerous mischievousness reminiscent to a playfully demonic elf. In the next instant, Akebono had leapt at her, wings outspread to aide him in covering a longer distance. Makoto barely dodged in time. Running and shrieking with laughter or giggling like a small school girl, the young woman continued to avoid Akebono's rain splattered, smirking figure. Rain was soaking both playful combatants to the bone, but neither took any notice as they continued to tease one another even with the water pounding down.

Both, however, froze mid-step as a sudden bolt of blue lightning struck a nearby tree, incinerating the wood and leaves into a ball of flames that continued to burn despite the storm's downpour. In her distraction, Akebono wrapped a lean, muscled arm around Makoto's waist and forcibly dragged the girl into one of the nearby caves, both taking shelter from the storm's unrelenting onslaught. 

"Perhaps Loki is not behind this. She may be juvenile but she is not irresponsible. She would not have created so dangerous a storm or let it have gotten so far out of hand." Akebono commented thoughtfully, watching the still growing storm from the entrance of the cave. His arm still ensnared Makoto's waist. 

"Couldn't it just be a natural storm? Don't you get those in Avalon?"

"No, I don't think it is. It doesn't smell right. There's too much power in the air, too much magic. Someone created this storm, someone perfectly in tune to nature. That is why I had thought a golden dragon created it; this storm is alive. I can hear it breathe." Makoto could barely hear Akebono's last whispered sentence above the ferocity of the storm. The wind howled loudly in the cave where they stood just beyond the reach of the pelting rain.

Makoto held her breathe and listened until she too could hear it. The gales of wind whistled through the trees, tearing with a savagery at the fragile greenery until the tall, powerful limbs bent and swayed beneath the onslaught. The continual downpour of the rain was not the soothing lullaby that Makoto had once remembered it to be, but more of a relentless pounding into the solid stone, slowly but surely wearing it away. Thunder rolled in the background as lightning flashed dangerously above them. Yet beneath all the noise and all the chaos, Makoto could hear it. A soft, steady sound that sounded nothing like the normal intake and exhalation of air but that was indistinguishable from breathing. Makoto could not deny the truth behind Akebono's remark. The storm was alive.

The very air around them pulsed with a heartbeat, and the clouds roiling above them breathed the very essence of the earth. Makoto could not explain how she knew that the storm was breathing. There was nothing to make her think so, no rasping gasps, no sighs, and certainly no normal exhalations. Only the sounds of furious nature rang in the air. But Makoto knew that storm was breathing, knew that it was alive, knew with a certainty that floundered within a sea of doubts but that could not be refuted. It was a truth so universal that she accepted it without proof for she could find none despite the feeling of having another living being surrounding her, encompassing her in its emotional fury. The clouds pulsed with life and rage above them. 

"It looks as though we'll be stuck here for a while," Akebono commented into the silence, pulling Makoto from her dismaying thoughts and revelations.

Makoto caught the undertones of teasing the silver dragon's voice, smiling mischievously to herself as she began to turn. Her gaze, however, fell upon a dark outline on the horizon. The gray stone barely visible in the gray darkness of the storm. A flash of brief lightning illuminated the towering form in sharp relief as the tall spires become visible for a single moment through the gray mist of the rain. 

"Kuso," Makoto cursed savagely, face darkening in a scowl. "Damn storm, going to take me forever to get back now."

"Get back?" Akebono questioned lightly, his voice overly neutral and diplomatic in an effort to keep any emotion from his tone. 

"I'll need to leave now if I want to have any hope of getting back to Kochi before someone discovers me missing. This storm is going to slow me down, and I doubt it'll be over before nightfall, or at least what I'd have to assume would be nightfall. Damn storm, just had to go and fucking ruin everything. I'm sorry Ake-kun, but I don't really have much of a choice. I need to leave now before this storm gets any worse. It's already bad enough as it is, I don't need to give it a chance to get worse," Makoto told Akebono regretfully, turning to face him once she was done speaking and instantly recognizing the look of anger that passed across his face. She blinked, bewildered up at his scowling face, unaware of the affect her words had on the blue eyed dragon. 

"You are most certainly not going anywhere near that castle, not in this storm. It is far too dangerous. I won't allow it," he told her firmly, voice brooking no room for argument.

"Like hell you won't," she muttered mutinously, before turning her back to him and stepping towards the entrance. Without warning Akebono's thin hands suddenly sprung out and gripped her arms in a surprising strong hold.

"Damn it!" Makoto cried, her tall frame struggling against the tight grasp that the dragon held her in, "Let me go Akebono! My friends will be worried if I don't return soon. I have to go back to the castle. And you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!" The tall brunette yelled at the taller man, emerald eyes blazing in hot fury. Akebono's eyes, in return, swirled in a multitude of torrid emotions before softening to a slow burning ardor. 

"You're beautiful when you're angry," he commented, not tenderly but not without affection, not once removing his eyes from hers. Makoto's angry struggles stilled at his words, her entire body relaxing into a shocked stupor.

"No one has ever told me that before." She said softly, the words falling from her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. Wishing she could take them back despite their truth. She had been told that she was hot, sexy, and attractive on occasion, but never beautiful, especially not in anger. Most called her tomboyish or too masculine to ever have any sort of feminine beauty. There were the odd few men who had commented in passing that she was a vixen, strangely ravishing in her savagery, but most had said it in spitefulness not with the utter devotion and sincerity that flowed from Akebono's lips. The anger bled from her in an instant and left an odd feeling of simultaneous pain and joy.

"Then they were fools," Akebono reassured her, voice angered at the obvious hurt that the absence of those particular lauds had caused her. "For I have never seen anyone that I thought more beautiful." His words were spoken with such conviction that Makoto held no doubt to Akebono's sincerity, although she believed no one else to agree with the absurdity that she was most beautiful, particularly when placed beside her friends. But Akebono read her eyes and body language as well as her heart. "Do you not believe me?" He whispered sadly, wondering who had caused this strong woman to be so doubtful of herself. "Do you not see your beauty Mako-chan? It's not that magic charm and appeal that elves have, nor that handsomeness among dragons. Oh no, Mako, you are far more special than those." He told her adoringly, talon-like hand caressing down her ivory skin before trailing through her long auburn tresses. "It's a far more exotic beauty, Mako. Something that no one else has, that I've never seen in anyone else. You're beautiful in your ferocity Mako, exotic and enticing. Do you see the storm outside? Raging, yet ravishing in its fury. A carnal force of nature, something so primeval and savage in its wrath that you can't tear your eyes from it, that you can't stop watching its intensity and fervency. So captivating, so powerful, and so enthralling that it is impossible not to lose yourself within it. So much so that when the eye of the storm descends and calm settles, that the entire world appears far too silent, oppressive, and lonely. Until you long for the storm to ravage again." A flash of blinding lightning flashed behind Akebono's outstretched wings, highlighting the crisscrossing pattern of silver veins, simultaneously bringing Makoto's features into stark relief. The rain continued to fall without end. 

"I see the storm in you Mako. I see the way your eyes appear so calm and tranquil before alighting in fury and darkening with passion, coming alive with your emotions, until the calm before the storm seems pale and unworthy in comparison. I see the dark color of your hair framing the paleness of your face; the smooth feel of your skin under which lies hardened muscles; the beautiful elegance of your strong hands; the fire in your emerald eyes. So many contradictions Mako. I know you Mako, I know your heart. A tempest contained within a seemingly fragile exterior. A dangerous beauty, that not many like to acknowledge or admit." Akebono slowly reached a hand away from where it had been lightly holding Makoto's waist, palm facing upwards as gray mist began to curl around his fingers. Makoto watched, entranced, as the mist began to gather and swirl on his palm, its shape taking identifiable form and solidifying. A sudden flash of lightning turned vaporous gray mist into hardened silver before the cave once again was plunged into darkness. 

Makoto felt the smooth petal before she saw it. Slowly, as eyes adjusted to the darkness once again after the brilliant, if brief, illumination, a shape came into view. Between his fingers, Akebono gingerly held a blushing rose. Its delicate pink blossom was in full bloom and in stark contrast to the dark stem with its sharp thorns. "A dangerous beauty," Akebono whispered softly, brushing the frail petal against her rosy lips before leaning forward and grazing his lips against hers with the same tenderness and brevity of touch. "Very dangerous..."

He moved swiftly, pinning her tall length fluidly against the wall of the cave, careful not injure her. The petals of the rose began to trail lightly down the elegant curve of her neck before dipping into the hollow where neck met shoulder. His lips followed the rose's path with sucking bites, demanding kisses, and gentle nips, leaving Makoto panting and gasping from the light attention, his actions teasing more than satisfying. Makoto distantly registered that the simple material of her dress was falling from her shoulders, new skin slowly being revealed as Akebono continued his arousing game. 

"Ake-chan," Makoto panted, "I've never... we just... I barely know you..."

"Nonsense," Akebono scoffed, fingers of his not currently occupied hand lightly trailing along her smooth cheek, "Dragons have one mate, and only one. I would know her the second I saw her, smelled her... tasted her. I know your soul, Mako... do you not know mine?" He asked gently as he once again lowered his head to the smooth hollow of her neck, lightly dragging his sharpened fangs along her collar bone. Makoto drew in a sharp intake of air as his warm breath ghosted along behind the sharp caress of his fangs, each sensation feeling new and entirely too pleasurable. 

One simple question, that answered so many doubts. It explained her feelings over the past few days. The restless nights and bitter questions shouted at an silent sky. She may not have known his soul intimately, but kami she wanted to know him, and was more than willing to learn.

Almost reluctantly, Makoto dragged Akebono's teasing tongue and chin up, away from his current ministrations. Only to capture those lips with her own. His tongue snaked out, begging for entrance which Makoto freely granted. The passion grew between them, and as his strong hands drew her body fully against his, she moaned encouragingly.

With a wicked glint lighting her eyes, Makoto grinned ferally as she moved forward swiftly, knocking Akebono's legs from beneath him and pinning him effectively on the ground. Smirking triumphantly, she straddled his middle, stretching his arms above his head and leaning forward until her breath ghosted across his panting lips. Slowly, she trailed her hands down along the taunt muscles in his arms, brushing lightly against the soft material of his shirt as she pulled the long sleeves down to bare his arms. She continued down, dragging and bunching the material beneath her probing hands. Pulling lightly at the open tunic that rested across his shoulders, its length reaching down to his knees, Makoto tugged the jade silk material, lined in leafy designs of golden thread, as far up his arms as possible. Then brushing fingertips lightly against the smooth skin of his chest that was bared by the unbuttoned opening of his shirt, she moved her fingers to the buttons of the white silk long-sleeve shirt beneath the long tunic. 

With a halted breath, Makoto pulled the two sides free, drawing them away from his skin before dipping her head and running her tongue down the valley between his muscles. Akebono gave a start beneath her. Makoto smiled into his silvered skin before smoothing her hands along his bared skin and taunt muscles as she stretched on top of him like a indolent cat, her body arching into his. 

Grinning lazily, she explored him slowly, committing every gasp and sketchy breathe to memory.

Then breathing deeply, she grazed her lips along his inflamed skin. He smelled of wood smoke and fire, she decided, a musky masculine scent that complemented his lean, toned body with its sharp angles. She could drown in that smell, drown in him and all the sensations flooding her mind and body.

With painstaking slowness, Makoto began to trail her kisses up along his neck, gently biting and nipping at the skin, relishing all the sounds that it elicited from Akebono. She touched her lips teasingly to his before running her tongue along the sharp edges of his jaws and then jumping to the prominent cheeks and the jutting cartilage spines that decorated the point of his ear. Tracing the curved shell with her tongue, she breathed lightly against the soft sensitive skin of his neck.

Suddenly, with unexpected ease, Akebono wrapped his legs firmly around Makoto's and rolled her straight to her back, pinning her body beneath his and effectively reversing their roles. 

Now Akebono leered from above her, nasty smirk carved into his face as he lowered his mouth to hers with the same deliberate slowness. He trailed his sharp fangs down the soft skin of her neck, breath ghosted the inflamed trail they made, sending both chills and fire down her spine. With a sharp gasp, Makoto threw back her head, exposing her neck to the gentle probing of the dragon above her. 

Akebono's teasing ministrations ventured further, until he was once again pulling at the straps of her dress, extensively mapping each new section of skin revealed, stopping just above neckline of her dress. 

Makoto drew in a shaky breath as her back arched off the stone ground. Akebono's muffled chuckle elicited a similar response as his breath teased sensitive skin. 

With eyes smouldering in the height of passion, Akebono drew back slightly, the light blue of his eyes standing out plainly beneath the darker swirls of fiery emotion. His shape moved above her, the lightness of his hair, soft skin, and luminous eyes looming over her face. "I think that I love you, Mako-chan."

Makoto drew in a sharp breath, shock dulling the brightness of her eyes. "Wha-what?"

He smiled softly at her confusion, the upturning of his lips neither mocking nor understanding. "You are my soulmate, do not you feel the same?"

"I didn't know what I was feeling for you." Makoto began, voice speaking softly in the quiet of the cave and seriousness of the conversation. "I wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge exactly what it was that I felt, because I wasn't even truly sure what my heart was telling me. You're a dragon, Ake, and I had only met you as a dragon, not as a human, not until today. 

"I felt so confused, and so hurt, and so alone. It was like I'd lost you without ever having you, which is far worse than losing what was yours to begin with. I couldn't see any even remotely possible future for us. I barely knew you, and already I was acting as though I'd lost another sempai. Another flame that broke my heart. 

"You were so different from everyone I'd ever met. So kind, caring, and... and you didn't care that I didn't act like a proper girl. You never scorned my behavior as anything but who I was. Yet I couldn't have you, could never even dream of having you. And that was what hurt the most. I'd never even be able to dream of you being in my future like I'd done with all the other hopeless cases. You weren't only out of my reach, you didn't exist for me; you were impossible to glimpse, let alone touch. Even now it almost seems like a dream, so unreal, so wonderful, and so... absolute. I wish this moment could last forever, Ake. I wish that... I don't know what I feel right now. It's too... Oh I don't know, but it's too 'something' to put into words. Too new and too... perfect to ever feel real."

"I'd wait for you until the end of eternity," he told her softly, but with a voice firm in its sincerity and conviction.

"I don't think I'll live that long," and the jest echoed emptily around the cavern, its truth being far too permanent to bear dwelling on.

"But I will..." Akebono acknowledged sadly, as the enormity of what was occurring settled on both of them. The fair dragon stood now, a new emotion clouding the previous passion as he stood to go stand in the entryway of the cave, eyes roaming throughout the storm ravaged land of Avalon. Makoto came to stand silently behind him, arms going around his mid-section in a gesture of comfort, whether for herself or Akebono she did not know.

"What are your parents like?" Makoto questioned gently, voice soundly almost child-like in its innocence.

"My mother is a red dragon," he began, as though he simply talking about the color of her hair. "She is a strong, proud dragon. You remind me much of her." Akebono told her in his soothing tones. The words flowing more out of a need to distract himself, rather than any real desire to communicate them. His voice was colored with the tone of one who only speaks in order to divert his own thoughts. "My father... was killed while I was still young. Mother had to be strong to survive that. The death of a soulmate often kills the surviving dragon. She raised me well..." His voice trailed off into obscurity as his mind wandered to the past, memories surfacing before his unfocused eyes, gazing unseeingly out into the violent storm. 

"My mom was a quiet woman," Makoto began, voice forcibly impassive to avoid drowning in her emotions, "But when she was angry," a wistful smile, "not even this storm could weather her wrath. Dad was too much like me for his own good. Too prideful to ever admit he was wrong. They died when I was young..." The wind carried her words to Akebono's ears, and as his eyes turned to look into hers, she found not the pity she had been expecting, but a cool understanding, blue eyes frozen at their very depths.

And soon the that wind whistled through the trees and the opening of the cave was the only sound spoken between the two. 

As the day wore on, the sun continued its path through the stormy sky, hidden behind the dark cover of ominous clouds. Makoto sat quietly by Akebono's side, head resting against his chest, often speaking in quiet whispers of their past, or simply enjoying the comfortable silence of company. Each told to the other, history never before repeated to friends, but both still held their deepest secrets close. The dragon and senshi watched as a forked tongue of lighting licked at the crest of a great oak. The fire burned savagely in their eyes, until doused by the torrential downpour. The smoke then curled lazily upward, uncaring of the rain and unwary of the storm's fury. And still, the tempest grew.

  
  


Author's Notes:

  


I want to thank all my reviewers from last time, without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have gotten out nearly as fast. You have only your reviews to thank for that. I read them, and they motivated me to stay up 'till 3 so that I could finish. Wish I didn't have school tomorrow. Oh well, it's a late day tomorrow, have an off-campus for first period, so I wont' have to be there until 10. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm posting it tomorrow, as is, with whatever mistakes you find. I was too lazy to read through it another time.

Also, I've decided that sleep is a waste of time. If I didn't sleep, then I could get so much more accomplished, and this story would have been done months ago. Therefore, in an effort to do as much as I can, I've decided that I'm no longer going to sleep. Eh heh, riiiiight. Screw that! I'm going to bed now, after I post anyway. ::Sigh:: Dang human body, why must thou need rest. Grrrrrr!


	10. Waking Up

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


my last breath  
  
hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black   
  
~Evanescence~

  
  


This is dedicated to reviewers (again). I really don't know what I would do without you guys. I certainly wouldn't feel motivated to continue writing without all the positive feedback I've been getting. You have only yourselves to thank for the speed at which I got this out (and an empty house with no distractions-that helped too).  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9:   
  
Waking Up

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


He stoked gently at her hair, brushing stray tendrils matted with the storm's thick humidity from her face. She lay with her head pillowed on the green silk tunic that he had worn earlier, induced to a deep sleep with a little persuasion from Enmu. She may kill him when she woke, but for now, this was best. He needed to check on his family, his clan, and he could not risk her leaving while he was gone. The storm was still raging outside the cave, stray bolts striking earth, life, and rock indiscriminately. He could not risk her.

And he knew her soul: she would leave if given the chance. He had understood through their talks earlier in the day just how important her friends were to her. With no family, she had fallen even more heavily upon them, although, he had to infer that piece of information. The young woman really was too much like his own mother. Strong, and stubborn to a fault, never admitting her own weaknesses, and never backing down. 

The lightning flashed overhead, its brilliant display perfectly in tune with the crash of thunder, a symphony of noise. Only the tail end of Akebono's silver braid was illuminated as it disappeared around the corner before the cave was once again plunged into darkness.

Makoto stirred restlessly in her sleep, dreams haunting her even with Enmu's caressing touch. Cool tendrils of moist air did nothing to sooth her flaming skin as sweat beaded along her face and rolled like drops of dewy rain down her throat. Only the wind was witness to her whimpers.

* * *

Colors flashed all around her, swirling, growing, and ebbing in the hypnotic seduction of a dance, a kind of flow and grace in the movements that was inhuman. First full of life and vivacity before shrinking and dulling to a low throbbing pulse, a beat just present beneath the undertones of chaos. An ordered turmoil of pulsating masses, some swaying and being flung wildly from the rotating swarm, while others merely swayed in tune to the vibrant notes. It told a story.

A story of life and death; an unraveling and re-woven tapestry that danced with fiery hues and drab tones; a thing alive not because of its unrest, but because of its variety. All living things must die, and the crazed frenzy of the crowd was made more real by the quiet acquiesce of its serene, breathing statues. 

Makoto found herself at the center of the swirling disc, in a tight circle of clear space around which the dancers pulsed and orbited. Large, bell skirts swept through the space, while more elegant trains slid gracefully along with the music. The sound itself was a rich outpouring reminiscent of the life it was emulating. 

For a long time she stood frozen within her circle of protection, view of the hall guarded by the flurry of activity that created a wall around her. Soon, the lure of the dancers swept over her as well. She found herself drawn into the ground, swept along in the current of life, the sounds at once so full and flat, and colors so vivid and drab, that it became impossible to ignore. She was carried away.

Then the flute-like trilling began to trail off, and more dainty, airy dancers slowly lost their flow. The strings fell away next, and the elegant royals were left standing breathless and undignified. The blaring trumpets and strutting voyeurs were lost amidst the dying sounds, and the deep throated noises of reeds and wood crashed with the collapse of the swaying lovers. As the last of the brass instruments gave their last dying throes of rich-bellied sound, so too did the last of the common dancers, important simply for their normality, drop slowly into quiet uneasiness. Makoto alone was left twirling among the still dancers, searching for a release amidst the eye of the storm.

A single trumpet suddenly took up its notes again, but this time, the noise was a clear, solitary sound amongst the silence. A call not so much for revelry as discipline, a call for their attention. 

A figure emerged from a darkened doorway, her entry made all the more noticeable for the silence permeating the great hall of dancers. Makoto's gasp was alone in the noiseless room.

Standing on a raised dias, white hair falling in familiar streamers from her head, and expressive blue eyes scanning the entirety of the gathering, Queen Serenity smiled. 

"It has been a long day indeed since we have had cause for such celebration," a benign glance around the hall and soft gesture of her hand complimenting her royal bearing and authority. "A Millennia of prosperity and riches is drawing to its close. Tonight ends my reign and the Silver Millennium." An appropriately saddened murmur thrummed through the crowd. "But be not saddened," Serenity continued, crystal voice silencing the humming noise better than any trumpet. "For soon my daughter will take her throne, with her Court by her side, and a new era, a new Millennia will be ushered in. The Age of Millennia grows with this new generation. Tonight, the last of Princess Serenity's Court is turning 18, and as is custom, they shall take on the burden of their parent's rule and their planet's power. Soon to be adults, they have been blessed and ordained by the gods as avatars of their sacred powers. Tonight, I will gift to my daughter, Selene's ginzuishou and the throne of the White Moon Kingdom, just as my loyal court shall bequeath their power and rule to their children as well. Come, my daughter, stand beside me and let me introduce you to your soon-to-be Kingdom."

Stepping from the same dark doorway her mother had come through, Princess Serenity of the White Moon came to stand beside her mother. Both beautiful women, shining with an otherworldly light, looked benevolently down on the gathered people in the room. Light reflected from the earth hanging low in the sky sending a eery, luminous shadow along their faces. They looked exactly like the few memories Makoto had of her last days in her past life as part of Serenity's Royal Court.

"We are here, as well, to honor, not only my daughter's ascent, but to celebrate that of her Court as well. Come Maia, Freya, Eos, and Juno, my daughter's court, and next in line of the Inner Senshi and Royals. Juno, youngest of the Court turns 18 at midnight tonight." Serenity paused briefly in her announcement to turn and smile brightly at the tall girl. Her blond haired daughter did the same, blue eyes dancing in transmuted mirth. Makoto gasped.

Juno, the girl both mother and daughter had smiled towards, was none other than her past self. At least, Makoto assumed she must be. The young woman was the tallest of the group, easily dwarfing her friends, but appearing average height when compared to the parents that stood behind her. This was that young girl from the golden city, grown into a young woman, and suddenly, everything made sense.

The crystal in the tower, the storms it could control, the nature it bended by sheer force of will, the trees that Makoto could now hear humming outside the domed, marble columns of the hall in which she stood, and that great tree that had grown alongside the floating golden city. Antai, her childhood friend, her wise mentor, Jupiter's eldest tree, an ancient of unfounded wisdom and breadth. She had dreamt of her past life, of her home city Indra, where the shimmering palace of her ancestors was floating above the gaseous center of her planet. A planet abundant with life-giving, yet ferocious storms; of giant trees whose branching roots stretched from the swirling core and created a network of interconnected plants throughout the entire world; of unnatural life created by the Sacred Stone, a physical representation of a god's power, of Zeus's power, the King of the gods. She remembered Arashi, the wonderful green dragon that protected her with its power, that she now drew upon for an attack as Sailor Jupiter. She remembered her parents.

The tall, green-haired woman stood only a few centimeters below her daughter's head, the same emerald green eyes shining from both women, a wisdom coloring one that had been earned by centuries of life, yet both appeared no older than the other in physical appearance and health. Her father, Jove, King of Jupiter, stood beside her mother, the very image of strength with his abnormal height, even for a Jovian, and tousled dark brown hair, falling into deep-set blue eyes. A handsome man by no means, but commanding with his presence, his aura making up for any lack in looks. The emerald colored crystal was no where in sight.

"Now Senshi, I must first ask you to hand me your wands. This is the last you will see of these," Serenity said, as the four girls handed over the crystal topped pens that would transform them into the Super Sailor forms. "After the coronation tonight, you shall no longer need such trivialities as these. Even now, it nears midnight. Let us begin." Queen Serenity turned with her daughter into the crowd, the people parting as the two ruling royals left to stand alongside the open wall where marble columns rose from the floor to arched ceilings. The descent of both was symbolic to the people. Remaining on the dias, stood the four Princesses of Serenity's Royal Court, their parents directly behind them. Onto both shoulders, one parent place a hand, and Queen Serenity's voice drifted from its position on the dance floor. "Let it begin."

The music began low at first, each note a muffled tone, one blending into the next with no distinction between changes in pitch. At the same moment, the planetary symbols on the four young foreheads began to glow. The slow transfer of power had begun.

Makoto watched in awe, as her past self fell into an oblivious haze, tangible wisps of power rising like steam from each adult before condensing back onto the girls until a soft glow began to surround them. Slowly, painstakingly, the glow began to intensify, broadening as more wisps of color began to rise from their parents. 

The music was rising in a crescendo now, its beat picking up fullness and a rounded sound, each note sung distinctly and brilliantly in the clear air of the Moon. Makoto, eyes fascinated by the power she saw radiating from her past body, never noticed her friend's past self begin to dance with a masked prince.

The music seemed to have reached its uppermost limit, straining against each note in a struggle to play, the pitch leering into a screech as the upper registers were being used. Sound became a struggle to maintain with the same perfection as before, and the notes wavered in the air as though the effort was too much. The twelve royals on stage swayed in the same dangerous rhythm. No one moved to intercept. 

Outside, the earth had risen to a place of dominance in the starry sky.

Makoto heard the soft patter of cat paws before she ever acknowledged the words they were yelling, and in a dawning moment of clarity, the sky fell down around her. 

Revelers and dancers were scattering in every direction, and suddenly a tall white haired man was straining against the rushing crowds to her direction. He passed straight through her, and with another jolt of realization, the image of a white cat with a golden crescent moon blinked through her mind. Luna, still in her feline form, was ignoring her Queen's protests and forcibly pulling her dress hem with sharp fangs. The golden haired princess was no where to be seen.

The prophesied doom had once again befallen the already dead kingdom. 

A weak tremor passed through Makoto's body, and, impulsively, she turned to face the shaky group of princesses being prematurely pulled from the transfer. Their parents lay drained and barely coherent on the floor. Channeling energy required far more focus and attention than accepting it. Queen Serenity finally came rushing to the trembling group of girls, black cat held securely in her arms, and Artemis, quickly covered a smirk.

"Wha... What's going on?" Minako-'no, he name would be Freya in this time' Makoto realized-asked blearily.

"Where's the Princess?" Eos asked with the same single minded intensity and concern that Rei would occasionally demonstrate.

"We're under attack," Serenity said wearily, "And Sere has disappeared. No one knows for sure if she left before the attack came or during the confusion. There are guards out looking for her. But I must hurry to the Holy Tower and retrieve the ginzuishou. Luckily Serenity and I have not yet begun the transfer. This attack is too well timed to be coincidence. Earth must have known that you would be at your weakest during this time of the ceremony and planned accordingly. Although how they have gotten past the outer defenses of the Kingdom..."

"We can worry about sabotage and traitors later, My Queen. There are other things that must take precedence." Luna said from Serenity's arms.

"Yes, yes, you are right Luna. My young Senshi, I know you are tired, but I must ask you to fulfill your duty. Find my daughter, your Princess, I fear for her life. You must..."

"Don't worry, Serenity-sama, we'll find Sere-sama for you," Makoto heard her past self declare with nearly the same inflections but a slight amount of additional grace present. The four girls ran outside, determined to find their Princess, determined to fight in their weakened state, even if it meant that they would only have access to their lowest transformation and basest powers, especially without the transformation wands that would boost their power levels to Super.

"I fear for those girls as well, Luna. Beryl has loosed something far worse than jealously... I can feel its evil..." Serenity said with a burdened sigh, eyes following their fleeing forms even after they had vanished from sight.

"So do I," Luna whispered softly, barely audible.

Makoto swiftly closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore, already seeing in her eyes the vivid details, watching as the story unfolded in her mind. Serenity's cry for Endymion was a distant echo to her ears, but within her mind, it reverberated endlessly. She watched through closed eyelids as Minako fell to Kunzite's sword, his lover simultaneously cutting down Mercury, Mars collapsed with a dagger in her ribs, Jadeite smirked from his position, and Juno... Makoto let out a strangled gurgle as the blood welled in her lungs and Nephrite's boot came to rest on her throat. The world exploded in the same colors of the dancers. Pinpoints of light, laughing and whirling before her eyes until being slowly swallowed by darkness, absolute and complete black. Had she air to scream...

Then, with the rushing roar of an incoming tornado, a silver light swept along the black plains, and Makoto breathed in. 

There was dancing again, a vibrating tapestry of colors. And life came rushing back to her in the same instant of consciousness, but, it was not the life that Makoto had remembered. Juno was awakened.

  
  


* * *

With a gasp, Makoto bolted upright. And the world exploded in noise. Uttering a pained cry, she bent forward, head buried in her hands as she ducked them between her knees. The very rock upon which she sat was speaking a slow, methodic cadence, and she wanted to scream, but the storm was already occupying that task.

It was roaring with injustice, a high-pitched yell of frustration and rage. The saplings were mewling piteously, crying out in scared pain. Older, wiser trees were singing a soothing whisper trying to simultaneously calm both storm and children, but to be heard above the sharp cries of pain and anger, they were all clamoring loudly, seldom in the same language or song, let alone in harmony. Makoto felt tears being squeezed from her tightly clasped eyes.

She was fighting for dominance in her own mind. Struggling against some nameless force that prodded and begged to be freed. Thoughts that were never her own flashed before her mind's eye, and memories resurfaced briefly before being suppressed. Had her entire attention been devoted to the effort, she may have held on longer. But as it was, the alien voice had a strength and experience that she could not combat while being simultaneously bombarded with a world full of noise. Makoto caved and fell, disappearing beneath the second presence.

Slowly, the screeching noises were muted, the loudest being muffled as though through water, their yells drowning. Then a refreshing coolness spread through her mind, rinsing away years of unknown abuse from ignorance with the gentle wash of a spring shower. Then the memories assaulted her.

Memories not only of her childhood but of another childhood, and suddenly, Makoto realized who shared her mind. Soon events began to mix in her mind, years overlapping, friends' quirks and oddities being compared and filed as Serenity became Usagi in her mind and Usagi was Serenity, two people merging into one, just as Juno merged with Makoto. Two pasts, becoming one. 

Makoto sat shivering on the cold stone floor, head still between her knees, and arms wrapped around her legs as contradictory images assaulted her tired mind and battered her fatigued body. She was changing.

She was remembering.

* * *

She still stood shivering at the mouth of the cave. The cold rain pelted her form, but in her absentmindedness she either did not notice or did not care. As her thoughts once again began to reconcile themselves with one another, certain new skills began to make themselves known. At the back of her mind, as though she could brush her fingers against tangible threads, were links that connected her to her fellow senshi. Now they were as muddled as she felt, tangled and twined around one another until all she could tell was that they were all safe and well. But that at least meant that they could do the same for her, because she knew, without any explanation as to how she was so certain of the knowledge, that they had regained their memories as well.

She was 18 on Earth. She had been 18 when she would have been given her full abilities as a senshi. She had been 18 when she died.

The storm stirred restlessly, and in the gut of her belly, Makoto could feel an answering pull. Buried deep within, she could feel the new power, her planet's ultimate power. It was alive and throbbing within her, waiting until she should first need to call it in order to fully reveal itself. But even now, she could use the tendrils of its power. Nature sang to her.

And with help from past memories she knew now how to listen without actually hearing, as she had done before and nearly gone deaf. Nature had no mouth to speak of, so she could not use her physical ears to listen, hearing nature involved a deeper sense. That sense that resided just beneath her heart, that, right now, was knotted into so tangled a ball, only the outer most edges were accessible. She would have to wait for it to unwind before she could find the heart of her power, the emerald colored crystal that would give her back her senshi abilities, her true form, the only form that worked within Avalon's magic.

A twittering among the trees along the lower edge of Makoto's field of vision, alerted her to an additional presence. 'Listening' closely, she heard a few snatches of the whispered conversation: "... no manners... kids... older than you... I never... Hey... roots... oww... damn... overgrown... menances... I don't... Look out Juno, it is approaching swiftly, my old friend." Makoto leapt back in surprise, falling deeper into the cave at the sudden direct address. Darkness swallowed her figure gladly.

When a shape stood framed in the entrance of the cave, Makoto was suddenly glad of the shadows; they offered her an air of protection. With a kindly phrased sentence, Makoto 'asked' the storm for a small bit of illumination. With a frustrated roar translated into both Juno's mind and a rumbling peal of thunder, a sharp crack of lightning forked down, striking the ground at opposite site of the rock platform. The figure in the doorway jumped, but the light had been enough to recognize exactly who it was that was standing there.

With an inexplicable anger mounting within her, compounded by her loathing for the confusion and small amount of fear she had been feeling due to her birthday dream, Makoto marched to the front of the cave, swiftly grabbing an arm and forcibly turning the figure to face her, emerald eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness.

"Where the *hell* have you been?!" Makoto yelled frantically, anger masking the worry she had desperately tried to fight as her problems and fears had continued to multiple upon waking.

"There's no time for that now," he whispered urgently as he latched onto her upper arm, "You must follow me."

The insistence in his voice made her pause, and her anger fell away, leaving only the worry behind. "Ake," she began, uncertainty coloring her voice, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

He paused as he looked at her, the grip on her arm still tight, but his gaze troubled. "There's been an attack... on the palace."

"Wh... What? Oh kami! My friends. I have to go! Usagi-chan!" But Akebono ensnared her with his arms, binding her struggling body tightly against his own. "Let me go! Let go Dragon! I have to help them!"

"Stop this Mako. Stop. There's nothing you could do. It's over now. I promise you: you're friends weren't harmed. Apparently they only wanted the King and Queen of your palace. The battle is done with now. It's all over."

"I still have to go back," she pleaded desperately, her voice rising in pitch as she struggled to reign in her emotions, "I... I can't just leave them without knowing for sure... without seeing them."

"I promise that no one else was harmed when the King and Queen were taken. The black dragons apparently struck at sunset, only a few hours ago, while nearly everyone was celebrating their recent victory. The King and Queen had been alone, supposedly safe within their own castle."

Makoto fell silent, worry still gnawing at her from within, but a question bubbling to the surface and out her mouth before she realized what she was asking. "Who was leading them... er... I mean... the black dragons... I thought Toshinokou said that they weren't really all they bright, and would have to have someone behind their movements. It was a gold dragon at that last attack..." She trailed off, unsure of herself as a strange light came to Akebono's eyes.

"It would have to be a dragon that was leading them. Even Lesser Dragons only obey other dragons." Then suddenly Akebono's grip tightened again, a fire burning in his eyes. "That is why you must come with me. I will not risk you returning to the castle when a dragon could attack at any moment. Come with me, Mako. You'll be better protected within a dragon's castle."

"I can't," she cried, emotion causing her to shake in his hands, "I can't just leave my friends at the castle when a dragon could attack again, I have to be there for them. I can't... I won't leave them."

Akebono looked torn, the anguish in his eyes warring with his worry for her. Finally, with a far deeper seated look of pain, he came to a decision. "Alright," he said softly. "Just come with me now, and I promise once we get to the castle, and you are safe, I will go and retrieve your friends from the castle. They will all easily fit on my back, and they will be far safer at a dragon's stronghold rather than a mere human's castle. For you, Mako, I'll bring them."

Makoto sagged in relief in his arms, knowing now that her friends would be safer soon than they were right now. She could also still feel, their healthy presence at the back of her mind, and she knew that, for now, there was no reason to panic. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"Alright, Ake. I'll go with you."

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes:

If I've planned this properly, then there should be four chapters left after this one. For now, this story is 13 long, but depending on how carried away I get with the action in the chapter, it may change, but I'm on a writing kick for now, so I'm turning these out pretty quickly. I'm determined to have this story finished before summer. Of course I'm also having to do a lot of writing for scholarships, so I guess we'll see how much time I have to get these out. Look for a new story after this is finished, not sure whether it'll be an original one about a vampire or a DBZ/SM crossover, both with a new twist on an old story. They're both in the works, so no matter what I post, I will continue to work on both, but neither are anywhere near completed. Although I do have a general outline for both, and at least a first chapter. Tell me which one you would prefer, or if you just want both at the same time and probably slower updates, especially if my boyfriend keeps stealing my time, but hey! Whatcha' going to go? ::shrugs::


	11. A Gray World

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


Book of Days

One day, one night, one moment  
My dreams could be tomorrow  
One step, one fall, one falter  
East or West,  
Over earth or by ocean  
One way to be my journey  
This way could be my  
Book of Days  
  
No day, no night, no moment  
Can hold me back from trying  
One flag, one fall, one falter  
I'll find my day maybe  
Far and Away  
Far and Away  
  
One day, one night one moment  
With a dream to be leaving  
One step, one fall, one falter  
Find a new world across a wide ocean  
This way became my journey  
This day br /ings together  
Far and Away  
  
This day brings together  
Far and Away  
Far and Away.   
  


~Enya  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10:   
  
A Gray World

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Kochi was completely gone from the horizon, not even a single spire of the gray castle crested the curvature of this world. Although in the darkness that the storm induced, the horizon was blended into muted grays of misty rain and ominous clouds.

Akebono, was leading her swiftly through the forest, the dense growth not allowing him to transform into his speedier form, and the sporadic flashes of lightning preventing air travel. He also refused to use Enmu to teleport them, saying the less opportunity the other dragons had to feel Enmu's power, the harder it would be for them to pinpoint the wet couple. With a war waging in Avalon, brethren could be either friend or foe. It had taken them until nearly dawn to reach their destination, the only indication of daylight being a slightly lighter gray growing and spreading along the eastern horizon.

The entire world around Makoto was a wash of gray colors. Darkened leaves blending into the misty rain that fell, shadows chasing away color while the thick cover of clouds still dominated the sky. Only at the outermost edges of vast landscape was the storm a smaller force, with clouds thin enough to allow the soft diffused gray light to fall of ruffled trees. The air itself had a washed out feel, nearly gray in taste as well as sight. The pallor that dulled the colors of the life around her was slowly seeping into her skin as well, until her limbs were weary of movement and her already burdened mind was lost in a fog. Gray flooded her vision, to the sides, around, below... above, a mountain loomed gray. 

Makoto, in her weariness, had not even been aware of their approach to the sheer cliff face of one side of the mountain. But now, its tallest spire, a craggy summit of porous rock, shot defiantly above the trees, its sharp crest resting in the clouds, until moist gray blended with weathered rock. 

Akebono had stopped in front of her, head cocked to one side as though listening. "Stay right here, Mako, I need to check something first. I'll be back soon." He told her, eyes still focused on some distant shape. Makoto watched as his silver braid disappeared into the gray mist that thickly cloaked this part of the forest.

A choked cry briefly tore through the air, before the oppressive silence descended once again. The ground rumbled beneath Makoto's feet.  
  


Poking his head timidly around a tree, Makoto found herself once again staring into Akebono's clear blue eyes. She jumped at first, a little surprised by his change. He was once again in dragon form, only his tapered head and long, stretching neck visible. His mouth was set in a grin, glistening white fangs fully revealed.

"Come, Mako. It's safe here. Welcome to my home."

Makoto stepped into the clearing beyond the fringe of trees, returning Akebono's grin with a small nervous smile of her own. Her mouth soon fell open in shock.

Rising like a leviathan from the murky depths, the dark rock loomed above her. It face was shorn neatly from rock, looking as though a giant had sliced jaggedly through the stone with a serrated carving knife. Its calm face was scarred by deep ridges and weathered marks of long past battles. A single entrance gaped like an open maw from midway up the mountain, stalagmites and stalactites lining the yawning hole. This was Akebono's home. 

"This is Yamajiro[1]," Akebono said softly in the deep, reverberating voice of his dragon form, a touch of pride coloring his tone. "This is home." Quickly he shook himself from the thoughts that were clouding his mind as he kneeled low to the ground. "Climb on, Mako. The only way to get in is by flying inside. The guard is expecting us, so no fear."

Makoto nodded, still numb from shock. Akebono's home was inside a mountain.

She reached automatically for the ridges of spine that protruded from his back, settling herself comfortably between the neck ridges. With great thrusts of his bat-like wings, Akebono rose slowly into the air. Gaining momentum and altitude as he flew above the opening, before allowing gravity to pull him back, Akebono glided soundlessly through the oblong doorway, even his large wingspan no where near filling the width. They landed with the rushing sound of displaced air from the heavy back draft of his wings and a dull thud.

Makoto felt oddly dwarfed and insignificant in the large, cavernous room, its breadth easily holding the two full grown dragons.

The second dragon, who had been hidden in the shadows upon their entrance, strode quickly forward to greet the two new arrivals. He was a rather large blue dragon, nearly Akebono's height and with a decidedly burly appearance, even next to Akebono's bulk. His scales had the glimmering iridescent color of tropical water, a clear blue that sparkled in the sun, yet in the murkiness of the dark cavern, looked more like deeper water, like the unknown. He inclined his head at Akebono, the two horns protruding from the base of his skull becoming more visible, one looked as though it had been shorn clean off and only a squat stub was left.

"Akebono-sa... n," the blue dragon intoned automatically, stumbling over the silver dragon's title. Makoto tilted her head in question, but neither dragon paid her any notice. "Your mother is expecting you. She is down in the Core." He said, giving another small nod as Akebono turned to Makoto.   
  


He bent down on his knees once again, and by now, Makoto understood the offering without need for clarification. She soon settled herself into the familiar seat between his the two ridges of spinal bone on his neck. "We can travel faster this way," Akebono offered by way of explanation.

The blue dragon looked on incredulous. Makoto could feel his eyes following their progress from the large, oval shaped cavern into a tunnel wide enough for three dragons Akebono's size to walk abreast. She shivered from atop her perch.

"Where are we headed, Ake?" She asked after a moments pause, desperately needing to rid her mind of the unnerving gaze the blue dragon had sent her way.

"We're heading towards my home inside this mountain. Everyone calls it the Core because it's in the heart of the mountain, in its very depths. Right now we're in the older tunnels of the mountain," he volunteered, gesturing with a clawed wing to the rough hewn walls of the large tunnel. "This was built long ago, when Avalon was still young, and dragons were few in number. That entrance we just came through is the slightly more secretive way into the mountain. Its only tall enough for one dragon to fly through, and so can be guarded by a single dragon against attack. The more traditional entrance is on the other side of the mountain, but that one is very well guarded. This way our progress will be quicker and less hindered."

Makoto knew they were slowly winding their way down, deeper into the stone and earth, but the gradual decline was so slight that it was impossible to tell without some sort of sixth sense. Luckily, Makoto had one of those. The rock and earth seemed older here. Spoke slower, as though the time it took to say a single word really did not matter in the grand scheme of things that this stone had seen. Even its accent was far more archaic than the above ground dwellers, less affected by the slow march of time. The tunnels themselves also seemed to growing steadily narrower, beginning a slow progression down in size until Akebono, with his greater than average size, even for a dragon, was forced to stop. 

"Time for a little change, wouldn't you say, Mako?" He asked teasingly as she clambered down from her tall seat. Makoto watched in awe as Akebono's form was first outlined in a silver glow. His body appearing more metallic now than ever before with the sheen of light across his scales. He slowly began to diminish in size, still retaining his dragon shape, only shrinking at first. Then subtle changes began to show. The glossiness of his skin remained, a silver sprinkling of dust painting it, but the warm glow of living skin burned from beneath, pale in comparison to warm-blooded humans, but with the same delicate smoothness. The hardness of the scales seemed to translate itself more into personality than physical appearance. The jutting bones lining his skull shrunk into prominent cheekbones and small protrusions of cartilage along his ears. His neck, still unnaturally tall and elegant, became far smaller in proportion to the rest of his body, its silver color and length being transferred to the braid growing from the base of his skull where the graceful horns once grew. The razor sharp talons of his feet lost their black gloss and smoothed into the elegant hands of a pianist, the sharpness still present, although muted from its former glory and deadliness. The tail disappeared completely, its function in balance no longer a necessity for a two legged creature whose wings only worked well enough for gliding. The hollowness of a dragon's bones that allowed for flight was filled in the terrestrially grounded human-like raptor[2]. The light still shone around his now human skin, giving off light without any real definition to his body. Then it began to smooth over his chest, leaving his face cloaked in shadow compared to the light swirling blindingly around the rest of him. The light began to solidify, forming the loose, flowing white undershirt and black pants, medieval in their style and free in their movement. A jade green tunic appeared over both, open in the front with a band of gold ribbon lining the edges and threads of golden leaves and vines embroidered a the base of the tunic which fell straight to his knees. The renaissance look was completed by the tall, laced boots which reach mid-calf.

The light disappeared completely once it formed the clothes he wore, but Makoto only belatedly realized that her mouth was still hanging open. Akebono opened his pale blue eyes, the only feature of the winged human that was still unchanged from either dragon or human form, and smirked at her shell shocked look. "See something you like?"

Makoto's jaw shut with an audible snap, flames spreading rapidly across her cheeks.

"Come along," Akebono said a brilliant grin stretched across his face. "We're heading into the newer tunnels."

"Newer tunnels?" Makoto questioned, trying unsuccessfully to cool her burning skin.

Akebono gave her an amused look. "If I'm 326 and relatively young in dragon terms, then do you think the original tunnels would hold all the new dragons that are born throughout the years?"

'Damn, now I'll never stop blushing,' Makoto thought angrily as she stuttered out a reply in order to cover her mistake. Akebono merely laughed encouragingly.

"Don't worry. These tunnels are actually rather new. Normally when the numbers grew too large to be contained in the mountain, the dragons would move away. There are probably hundreds of dragon colonies, all nearly identical in structure, around Avalon. Dragons may only have one hatchling in their life, but with our life's bordering on immortal, it begins to add up. I believe a few of the more tenacious dragons from the Silver Millennium are still going strong." Makoto gaped.

"Don't look so shocked. At least there is only one dragon that counts his age using millennia like we do single years... Otherwise he'd take a minute just to list his age." He mused, thoughtfully to himself. "Of course, the only reason he's so old is because he was alive before time mattered. Alters your perception of reality slightly..."

"There's a dragon... that's older than time itself?!"

"Don't look at me like that. Most dragons don't live anywhere near that long. We tend to just let ourselves join with Enmu when we grow too tired of living." Akebono gave Makoto a bitter-sweet, lopsided grin, "Immortality isn't everything. Sometimes, death is a welcome thing, especially when life is no longer worth living..." Akebono trailed off sadly, thoughts lost in some past horror.

"Ake," Makoto whispered softly, letting her hand fall to his arm in an effort to distract him. Akebono abruptly shook his head, as though the physical move freed his mind of its memories. 

"These tunnels..." He began again, the change in subject painfully obvious even to his own ears. "They were built smaller so that they would all fit inside the mountain. We could have used illusion I suppose, to make the mountain seem bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, but dragons very rarely tamper with illusions in their homes. Enmu is our guest here, not our servant. So we are forced to use our human-like forms the farther down we travel in the mountains."

The two continued their walk in silence, Makoto unconsciously leaning into Akebono's form as they progressed ever downward. After a short while, Makoto began to notice the stone growing warmer beneath her feet. Its once cool surface giving off a soothing heat. The rock also seemed more alive now. Its voice far more animated and passionate than the previous rock had been, although its accent was still the archaic, stunted speech of older times. Akebono saw her puzzled expression and smiled.

"We going deeper into the earth," he explained gently, "Dragons are not the only ones to breath flames here. Even the mountain burns."

Makoto felt an involuntary chill travel down her spine despite the heat of the floor. She turned her head quickly to the side, distracting herself by watching the corridors that branched from the narrow hallway they were currently walking in. They all seemed endless, stretching and curving away into the darkness unlit by torches. Some passageways had thick wooden doors barring their entry. The woods were from thousands of different trees, some so old that Makoto could still feel the lingering song within them. Some doors were ornately carven, designs of flaming mountains and misty forests depicted on their polished surface, others were iron studded with dark knots tainting the color, splinters growing from the unevenly sawed wood. Others still were plain, unadorned, but all, even if only in some subtle way, different, be it the tree they were carven from or the care taken in making them.

Akebono caught her wandering gaze, his sudden explanation startling her, "Those are my brethren's dens, a family behind each. Come I'll take you to my family's den. Despite the door size, you'll find they are actually quite large. I do not know how you humans deal with family, but it is not uncommon for our clan to live with several generations of sires."

"Some humans live with their extended family," Makoto said, answering the silent question, "But most tend to move out once they are old enough and start a new family."

"Strange," Akebono murmured quietly, a puzzled frown on his face, "There wouldn't be enough room within the mountain if all theses rooms only had a single family within each. They would be rather empty as well. With only one child for each couple, families tend to be rather small, unless ancestors are included. Of course, nearly everyone within the mountain is related in some way. Whether through an outside clan or through our bonds within this clan itself. Even if we are not related by blood, we are related through our homes. Although it is still quite unusual to see a human inside the mountain; it is rare enough for elves to walk these halls every few millennia or so. We did have a human in here fairly recently, well recently for dragons anyway. You, however, are perhaps the first one in a long while to ever set foot inside with an invitation. The last one human that was here..." Akebono let his voice trail off, mind lost in a previous memory as his eyes unfocused. Makoto, blushing brilliantly at being the center of so much unwarranted attention for merely being human, was too embarrassed to notice Akebono's halted sentence.

"My cousins' den," he began again, using the term loosely, "Is just around this bend. You'll like their company. They are all unmated, and some are rather young, perhaps near to the dragon equivalent of your age. Similar ages tend to group together if their families are close enough friends. They are all old friends of my family, with old fealty oaths and blood pacts binding our families. Their parents, I believe, are visiting an old family line from a distant clan, so you shall be free to visit with them as you please. I'll introduce you to them, then I must find my mother and tell her of my return before I go to collect your friends. It should not take long, provided they come willingly."

Makoto began to laugh, "That will happen the day Hell freezes over." She said, still laughing uproariously, just imagining the feuds that would occur between the large silver dragon and Haruka as well as between her friends themselves. She almost pitied the poor silver monolith, almost.

Akebono snorted, and looked about to retort, except for the sound of frantic shouting coming from behind them. Turning curiously, Makoto saw a short, stocky boy with moss green hair running towards them. The baby fat was still clouding his face, making his eyes appear small and beady in the smooth rolls of his cheeks.

He ran panting up to them, immediately falling on his knee as he tried to catch his breath. "A..." he began laboriously, unable even to articulate anything beyond the first syllable of Akebono's name.

"Just breathe," Akebono said soothly before his voice took a note of command, "And tell me what it is you have to say."

Skipping any preamble, the boy choked out his message, "Warriors... heading... this way... the Queen..." He dropped off, finally collapsing bonelessly at Akebono's feet, and Makoto could not help but wonder exactly where he had come running from.

Akebono cursed violently and fluently, "I had hoped we would have had more time. Damn them! I must get to the Queen. Hurry, this way." He said, grasping her arm and pulling her forward.

"But... what about..." She began, turning her head around to stare at the harshly breathing figure on the floor, his body convulsing spasmodically.

"He'll be fine," Akebono said shortly. "No time for that now. They will attack soon." Makoto found herself now standing in front of one of the more elaborately carved doors, its frame and wooden face depicting a paradisaical garden. "Quickly," he whispered frantically, voice seeming more out of control for its lack of intensity than if he had shouted. The door opened to reveal a tall, slim woman, hair caught on top of her head in a braided crown, while straight tendrils fell to frame her face and cascade down her back. She wore the light flowing gown of an elf, but had the same, sharp features as Akebono, her face appearing even more ferocious with its angles than his. 

"Ake-" The woman began, obviously startled to see him, before the silver dragon interrupted. 

"There's no time Keikoku-san[3]." He thrust Makoto inside forcibly, and she found her mind whirring at the strength he showed in the abrupt move. "Protect her as you would your family. I must go."

"Ake-kun, what's going on?" The young, female dragon asked worriedly, her white blonde hair falling between the blades of her now outstretched, nearly pearly white wings. A gold sheen caught the light as she fluttered them in agitation. 

"We're soon to be under attack. Guard her. I must find my mother."

"Ake, don't you dare just leave me like this," Makoto started angrily, eyes flashing, "I will not just sit here while you go out there to fight battles. I can help. I know how to take care of myself." 

Akebono stopped, staring tenderly at her for a moment, and Makoto suddenly remembered his comment about her when she was angry. 'Oh kami, now I'll never be able to stay mad at him,' she thought sulkily, automatically placing him and his mannerisms in her future without consciously acknowledging it. "Mako," he whispered affectionately, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Looks like I won't be able to go get your friends after all. I am sorry." Then, before her foggy mind had a chance to register what he was doing, the solid door was shut and barred in front of her.

"Damn you, Ake! You get back here you overgrown silver lizard!" She cried, punching the door with all her might and ignoring her now bruised and bleeding knuckles.

Keikoku watched with wide eyes and an amused grin, shocked but enjoying her entertainment fully as Makoto continued to come up with new and inventive curses for the long since gone dragon.

***

The thunder rumbled overhead, muting the noises of the forest with its ominous presence. Only the labored breaths of her horse reached her ears above the clamor. They had been running for miles, being led in a wide circle through the thickly grown forest in an effort to avoid detection until their final approach, as well as to avoid being identified with a certain kingdom. They could not afford approaching from the direction of Kochi.

She was not used to riding, her muscles bowed and sore, strained in an uncomfortable position across the wide expanse of the animal's back, and the pounding rain stung her face. No one felt like complaining, however.

Mist clung like an invasive presence to the leafy boughs, keeping watch from the darkness of the trees' shadowed leaves, and the rain fell now in a cold drizzle. The previous downpour having abated with only the distant rumble of overpowering thunder and brilliant illumination of electric light across the darkened sky, yet the air above them was still painted in washes of gray and shadow.

The gray world in which they traveled did nothing to lessen the somber attitude of the group, if anything, the less violent the storm became, the more agitated the warriors grew. 

"We're almost there," he told the scattered group behind him. He had dispensed of his charm, it was of no use on dragons. Only the elf still had his natural beauty still in place; it was the form he was most comfortable in.

The tall man leaned forward over the long neck of his horse and sung a few notes into the oppressive lull that filled the forest between rolls of thunder and the horses began to slow their gait, moving more like the mist that drifted through the trees.

"This is as far as we can go on horseback. They're too brightly colored, we'd be seen a mile off."

"We're a mile from the castle!"

"No, not qui--"

"You baka!" A girl with dark, raven hair hissed violently. "What does it matter how far we have to walk. What we're doing is more important than that!"

"Well, actually we're-- " He tried again, before being cut off.

The petite girl, no longer sitting stiff and sore on a horse, turned towards her friend with something akin to understanding in her eyes. "Rei-chan, no need to be so mean," but the words were spoken in a different tone than their normal whining keen. "We're all worried about Mako-chan, but surely you can feel her at the back of you mind. You know as well as I that she's safe. Can't you feel her, feel how strong her link is. She's safe... *and* she remembers."

The blue-haired senshi stood gazing at her friend quietly, observing all the mannerisms and small quirks of the small, young princess. "You've changed, Usagi-chan..."

The blonde princess smiled a sad, wistful smile, gaze fixed on the storm roiling above them. The look was a foreign one for Usagi, with all her normal teenage flippancy. "We all have, Ami-chan." Then she turned her head towards the loosely grouped senshi, all hovering worriedly around her, and the smile transformed into the carefree, innocent grin they were all used to seeing on her face, and the tension fell from their faces.

"It's still me guys, just all of me. You've all changed, too. Just most of you are too stubborn to either realize or admit it..." Haruka gave an indignant snort. 

"Odango atama..." Rei began threateningly.

"I know you had the dreams too. I know you spent the rest of the night, like me, staring into nothing as you remembered. And I know that you are all just as worried about Mako-chan, and where she might be, or what could have happened to her as I am... but you have to trust your memories, trust that our new abilities work, and that the link couldn't possibly be wrong."

"But Usagi-chan," the troubled senshi of Venus began, "Shouldn't we be able to tell more than that. You're our princess, the leader of the senshi now, shouldn't you be able to tell *where* she is?"

"We should be lucky that the link is there at all, Minako-san," Michiru said gently, answering for Usagi. "It shouldn't even be this strong without us performing the ritual binding. Just be glad that we know she is safe." Minako nodded sadly, understanding Michiru's explanation even as she remembered the truth, but not liking it. Laysheynir came to stand beside her, the tall elf draping a comforting arm along her slouched shoulders. Had it been any other time, the odd glint in Usagi's eyes would have led to teasing. 

"We need to leave soon," the bird-like man told them urgently. And it would be wise if you would transform here before we get too close to the castle." He paused looking around the forest and their mist cloaked boughs. "This is their territory. The very forest is watching our approach. It will most likely not be a surprise for them that we are heading that way. We must move quickly in order to surprise them."

The senshi nodded in understanding, looking at one another before turning to look within themselves. Searching for the ultimate power of the sailor senshi and their planets. 

No words were needed. This was magic at its most basic and primal form, the magic granted them by the gods and by their very planets themselves. It consumed them.

Cloaking them in their elements, the forces they were most in tune with, the forest around them began to fall away. Memories fought for supremacy in their mind, until both past life and present blurred together, Haruna-san lecturing on the basics of alchemy while Serenity wailed at Luna for scolding her about her senshi duties. Two lives merged into one, until in a muted flash of light, silence descended once again on the clearing.

"Freya," Serenity began, turning to the Soldier of Love and Beauty, "I want you to lead the senshi for now. You have more experience and training than I do in these matters. We will follow your lead, and I will not question your orders unless I must." Laysheynir and Apsara stared at the newly transformed senshi for a long time, both taking in the new look and the apparent changes in attitude. An entirely different person stood before them. Then Serenity smiled. "Let's go get back our friends, ne? And then we can go find Juno and give her a good talking to." The same innocent smile was still rooted on her face, and Laysheynir and Apsara knew now that it was not a different person they were looking at, only a changed one.

Endymion stepped forward then, wearing the armor he had worn in his previous life, now trimmed in gold and carrying a broadsword with a burned bronze hilt, a golden crystal gleaming beneath his palm. "The earth is restless. Much is about to happen, and soon."

"Well, lead the way, Apsara, since you seem to know where their castle is." 

"A little birdie told me," he said with a smirk, shaking any troubling thoughts from his mind as he envisioned the upcoming battle.

Pluto gave a snort of laughter, "I have no doubt of that."

"Well then, follow me pretty ladies," he said with a sweeping bow, scraggly hair falling in his face as he stretched out one scaly, bird like foot. The wings on his back rustled nervously, seeming now doubly inadequate next to the sweeping, pearly white feathered wings on Sailor Moon's back. 

Sailor Moon was the one that most resembled her previous form. Only a few changes occurring in her outfit, the majority affecting her bearing. The wings on her back were now far more realistic, looking more angelic than battle worthy. The color scheme of her uniform had also changed completely. The three tiered skirt was now layered with white, silver, and gossamer ruffles. The puffed sleeves on her shoulder had been discarded completely, now allowing freer movement with only a diaphanous silver covering them. Her bows were silver as well, complementing the jagged shard of crystal that grew from the center of her chest, identical to the form the ginzuishou had taken to heal Galaxia. The crescent moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead, while pearls and silver beads adorned her golden tresses.

The other senshi were arrayed out similarly around her, minus the angelic wings. Their respective color schemes decorating their outfits and a broach of what looked to be their barely contained element swirling in the center of their bow. Within, pulsed the power of their respective crystals. Only Serenity's stood out plain and glorious from her chest. Its might and potential frightening despite its fragile beauty.

Apsara quickly looked away, leading the senshi towards the towering obelisk of stone. They paused at the fringe of a semi-circle of charred ground surrounding the entrance into the castle.

"I though you said we were a mile away," Sailor Moon pouted angrily. A chorus of shushing noises sounded around her. Apsara ignored her as she had previously done him.

"This is it. The castle of the yuugiri clan. This is what that mage you told us of was talking about. Queen Owari is ruler of this clan. You don't know of this, but she left a message behind after the black dragons had taken the King and Queen."

"Oh, what did it say?" Venus asked curiously, bubbly blonde personality shining through.

"It didn't actually say anything. In the Queen's throne was the body of the man who had attacked you. I was surprised that they had used a human at all to get to you. But I suppose a dragon in your world would have been too much, too chaotic in a world which has forgotten magic. Who knows if they could even live without their illusions..." He trailed off deep in though, before shaking his scraggly mane of black hair, turning to address the senshi around him again. 

"This clan is violently opposed to humans. They are the oldest clan, and this has been their stronghold for millennia. They still hold with Enmu's belief that humans are inferior, that they should not rule at all. That is most likely why you were targeted as well, for being the last remnants of a great and powerful human monarchy.

"These dragons like to make a statement. I have heard some of them have even gone so far as to attack neighboring dragon mountains. Places where those dragons are not so opposed to human interaction. It would not surprise me if we found dragon rulers imprisoned along with the human ones."

"They attack their own kind?" Saturn asked aghast.

"They do not attack dragon clans that have been bonded into their own. They are actually, fiercely loyal to their clan and all other clans that have been bonded to them, even the occasional elf that has found its soulmate within. And they would all die for their Queen without even being asked. Even among their enemies, their loyalty and courage is amendable, as well as their savagery and strength. This will not be easy. We shall have a mountain full of dragons against us."

Sailor Moon looked out on the scorched earth surrounding the great entrance of the mountain, a castle face carved into its side. "So I guess we're going through the front door."

Uranus smiled grimly, pulling out her space sword talisman, while Apsara gravely answered. "This is the only entrance to this mountain. Some dragon mountains have two entrances, but this mountain stronghold was carved so long ago that no such one could be built. The very mountain would probably crack from the strain of having another cavern drilled into its side ."

"Well, no time like the present, I suppose," Venus pointed out, taking up her role as leader of the Inner Senshi as she had done during the Silver Millinnium. "They've no doubt seen us if, as you say, the forest has eyes and ears. So I suppose a direct approach it its. Stick to cover for as long as possible before you move out along the open ground. That area was burned for a reason."

The weight of the situation settled firmly around the warriors, as they regarded one another silently. "You keep behind us, Princess," Uranus commanded sternly, voice leaving no room for argument. "Endymion, stay with her."

Taking a deep, calming breath, the senshi leaped from their cover, sprinting across the open land, dry, brittle grass crackling beneath their feet. 

The only sound echoing around the dragon-made clearing was that of nervous breathing and racing hearts as the senshi flattened themselves against the wall.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Sailor Moon commented, still panting both from exertion and nerves.

Uranus frowned darkly, "We're walking into a trap." The other people around her stilled as they realized the truth of her words.

Sailor Moon slowly regained control of her breathing and turned her flushed face to look at her friends, "Yes. We are." And there was a note of command in her voice that had seldom been present before. The other senshi nodded in understanding around her before she turned her attention to Apsara and Laysheynir. "You don't have to come with us. This is our duty, and we won't involve you if you do not wish to be a part of it."

Laysheynir answered for both of them as he stepped forward coming to stand beside Sailor Venus. "I believe that we are already involved."

The senshi of the moon offered a small smile as she turned to Venus. "Well lead the way then, Freya, but don't let that pretty little elf distract you too much."

"Sere!" She whined pleadingly, "Don't tease... unless of course you need for us to separate you from Endymion, too." Moon blushed slightly before quickly shaking her head, keeping her lips firmly pressed together. Sailor Mars looked at her teasing friends, recognizing immediately the ploy they were using. Both were terrified, but refused to allow it to show or gain a hold of them. They were going to do what was right, what was needed, despite their fear, or, perhaps, because of it.

They moved quickly through the arched entrance of the castle, columns of stone carven from the mountain itself rising on either side, while Mercury commented distractedly that it reminded her strongly of Petra, the city carved into one wall of a gorge of red sandstone.

Warily they continued down the tunnels, moving farther and farther into the center of the mountain, searching for the room where the King and Queen of Kochi were being held. Pluto took point now, using what little ability she had left that wasn't obscured by Enmu and Avalon's mystical powers to lead them towards the stolen royals. The senshi looked nervously from left to right, feeling the enormity of the enemy they were about to face by the sheer size of the rooms they were traveling through. They continued on their journey unhindered, to the very heart of the mountain, to a grand hall with ornately carven, stone thrones resting along one end. 

The King and Queen of Kochi lay slumped and bound in the two separate thrones, and standing before them, eyes gleaming red in the torchlight that plunged the room in flickering shadows, was a full grown dragon. Body dancing with the swirling patterns of fire, gold and red shining and cavorting along her vast length, a thin trail of smoke curled lazily from her nostril. Her large talons clicked noisily along the floor as she moved forward, and the air burned around them.  
  


Author's Notes:

Bad author, bad, shame on you and your evil cliffies. But hey, what can I say, they're just too much fun.

I think this is one my longer chapters, and yet, nothing really happened. I am the master at B.S. ing my papers. Maybe this is why people always call them wordy. How I managed to fill roughly 14 pages, I'll never know, it just seemed to keep going, and going and... you get the idea.  
  


Translations and Definitions:

[1] Yamajiro: Mountain castle

[2] Just so you know, a raptor is not only a dinosaur, but also a term used for all birds of prey.

[3] Keikoku: siren (this was one of those mythological creatures that lured sailors to their death with their beauty or song, depending on which version of the myth you follow)


	12. And it All Comes Crashing Down

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11:   
  
And it All Comes Crashing Down

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


She had calmed down gradually, once she began to notice the eyes of the room's other inhabitants on her, and had blushingly sat down on one of the lounges placed strategically around the room. Most had ignored her other than the occasional questioning glance, except for two women that came to stretch themselves out indolently along a lounge directly across from hers, limbs and flowing clothing draped over each other. Makoto blinked at the two.

"So," the darker of the two drawled, eyes gleaming with ill-suppressed mirth, "You're the one that our dear Ake-kun has been sulking over. You're a pretty little thing for a human, I must admit."

Makoto bristled at the comment, feeling the insult behind the veiled complement. "And you're a petty little thing for a dragon," she hissed venomously.

"Oh, I like this one," she quipped happily, a smile stretching along her features. "She's got some bite to her. I'm Loki by the way, and you've already met Keikoku," she said after first pointing to herself and then the lighter of the two, with her nearly white colored hair.

Makoto stared for a brief second at the tan dragon, her dark curls of gold hair falling to frame her face, the features and angles of the other dragons she had met less prominent on her face, more rounded and childlike. Then slowly, recognition dawned on Makoto's face, and she smirked. "You're the one Ake was talking about... the juvenile, old hag..."

"Hag?!" The pretty blonde cried, outraged, as she stood, knocking her companion into an undignified heap on the floor. "That rusted, cast iron bastard called *me* a hag?! I'll rip those pretty, fucking wings of his off his scaly, fucking hide! *Me* a hag?! He's a dead dragon next time I see him!"

Makoto bit the inside of her cheek hard in an effort to hold in her giggles, but once she saw the light, blonde dragon stand up, white hair splayed in tangled messes the crown of her head, and clothes wrinkled from the position that Loki had thrown her in on the floor, Makoto lost the battle. Falling sideways across the lounge, half her body draped over the edge, she began to laugh uproariously. Twin pairs of flashing amber eyes regard her calculatingly, before the two female dragons smirked in unision.

"Oh, so we're funny now are we?"

"Find it amusing, do you?"

"Now that's not very nice of you..."

"... No manners at all..."

"Perhaps we should educate her..."

"... On the etiquette associated with dragons, hmm?"

"Marvelous idea..." Makoto managed to still her gasping breaths long enough to look at the two dragons, identical feral grins on their faces, and gulp noisily.

"Oh... Looks like she catches on quickly..."

"... For a human anyway..." The two leapt at her suddenly, movements as orchestrated as their banter. Makoto gave a shriek as she fell backwards, and the two dragons, fangs bared unmercifully followed her descent.

"Stop! No, no! Please! Stop! I can't take it!" By now a larger group of dragons had grouped around the struggling trio, Makoto writhing beneath the other two as she tried to use her fabled strength to break free.

"Teach you to make fun of a dragon," Keikoku growled viciously while Loki attacked from the side. The other occupants of the room looked on curiously, heads tilted as they watched the odd spectacle.

Then, the unexpected happened. Keikoku sat back on her haunches, panting from her assault on Makoto. Makoto, after long years of fighting, saw the opportunity immediately, and launched through the gap. Keikoku grunted as she hit the stone floor, only a decorative rug cushioning her fall. Makoto, now straddling her attackers thighs, began her own offensive, hands running mercilessly down her enemy's sides while she tried to catch her breath, small gasping giggles still escaping her. "Ha!" She cried victoriously, "Now who's laughing?" Loki joined her a moment latter, brushing the ineffectually twitching feet with her hair.

"Traitor!" Keikoku gasped between laughing, "You were supposed to be on my side... not taking up for the human!"

"Hey now!" Makoto said lightly, a smirk painted along her features. "You are at this *human's* mercy, so I'd be nice if I were you."

"Alright, alright," she cried, tears of laughter streaming from her eyes. "I concede, you win. Just let me go!" Makoto complied with a laugh of her own, waggling her finger at the panting dragon on the ground.

"That's what you get for underestimating me."

Keikoku made a noncommital noise at the back of her throat, still panting and glaring weakly at Loki. "Some friend... you... turned out to be..." Loki merely patted Keikoku's mussed head condescendingly.

"There now," she said patronizingly, as though speaking to a child. "You'll be alright." The white-blonde dragon growled, sitting up gingerly while clutching her stomach and making a pathetic attempt to smooth the wrinkles from her hair and dress. Odd strands stuck out haphazardly from her plaits and the loops of braided hair cresting her head. She struggled dizzily to her feet, wings rattling in agitation.

She attempted a glare again at both Makoto and Loki, but eventually gave up and let a smile stretch her features. "That's the most fun I've had in ages!"

Makoto gave a short laugh, before she too clutched her stomach with a grimace, and sank into the cushioned lounge with a weary, relaxed sigh. "No more laughing... please..." The two dragons that had attacked her with nimble fingers obliged, sprawling onto separate lounges as the other dragons began to drift back to their original positions. 

Some drifted over to hidden alcoves where Makoto could see the steam rising in soft, lazy circles, a hot spring bubbling directly into the room. None of the dragons seemed particularly distressed about their lack of clothing, walking around and chatting before sinking back behind a stone that obstructed Makoto's view of the water. Of course, she realized belatedly, it was not like they wore clothes in their dragon forms either. The entire room reminded her heavily of a roman style bathing room, drapes of diaphanous silk hanging like curtains from pillars of carved stone and steaming pools scattered around the room. Ornate rugs and cushioned lounges dotting the stone room as well as scattered mounds of fluffed pillows. Makoto could just see a figure hidden within one pile, a book nestled in their hands lovingly, and reminding Makoto heartbreakingly of Ami. She turned quickly from the sight, instantly reminded of her friends and the worry she must be putting them through right now. Briefly, Makoto wondered whether she should feel guilty for not feeling any remorse about leaving to go find Akebono.

At the back of her mind, the link still pulsed regularly, a comforting weight on her mind, weak in its intensity, but still strong enough to let her know that her fellow senshi were healthy and unhurt.

Quickly, dispelling any worries or doubts, Makoto turned towards the two gold dragons, a tired smile curling her lips. "So," Makoto began, hoping to start a conversation with the two new acquaintances, wanting to become familiar with Akebono's friends. "How did you meet Ake? Friends of the family or something?"

The two female dragons quickly shared an incomprehensible look, a silent communication between the two. "No," Keikoku began slowly, eyes darting once to look at Loki warily, "We're from a different clan. Our mothers mated into this one and so we were brought to this mountain." 

"We met Ake-kun before we knew who he was," Loki continued, uncertainly.

"Who he was?" Makoto asked, warnings going off in her mind.

"Er... Yes. A... um... a silver dragon." Keikoku finished, not looking at Makoto.

With narrowed eyes, Makoto stared at the two. "But the both of you are gold dragons. Those are just as powerful as silver dragons, I thought. And besides, how could you meet him and not know he was a silver dragon? Even in his humanoid form his hair is still silver." 

The two shared another indecipherable look, and Makoto could feel her anger growing. "Well, you see..." Keikoku heaved a sigh, and Loki picked up for her, finally daring to look Makoto in the eye.

"He's going to kill me for telling you this..." Loki muttered, never dropping her eyes. "But someone needs to, and he's obviously too much of a chicken, a great leathery chicken." Makoto could not help but snort at that image. "Akebono's family has a long history. Stretching back further than all other dragons; his ancestor was the first... the first of our kind, the first child of Enmu. And Enmu has always favored their family far more than any other. Their family is the only one that Enmu has ever granted multiple children too. Akebono is one of the few silver dragons born to them in a long, long while, long even for dragons. There family was already so entwined with Enmu and his magic, that they never needed the silver power.

"But Ake-kun was different. I've never seen Enmu take to a dragon so well. 

"First, you must understand: to us... Enmu is like a god; he is our god. And for Akebono to be so close and to be so loved by him, is the highest of honors, even more so than to be one of the crowned warrior-princesses of the silver millennium your human history. I'm sure you've heard of them, no doubt?" And Makoto had to struggle to keep her face blank so that they would not suspect anything. "They were merely granted power by the gods, but Ake-kun may as well be Enmu's child... so strong is their bond. But a taint lies on his family now... 

"One they never speak of, but that haunts him... Which is probably why he has never spoken of it to you. It is a secret not known outside the clan of dragons, hardly any know of it outside this clan... Akebono had an older sister."

Makoto paused, mouth falling open, wondering why he had always told her that he was an only child... or had he always told her that dragons could only have one child? Had he purposely misdirected her?

Loki looked around nervously, as though merely saying this was blasphemous to the highest degree. "She is not spoken of because she betrayed this clan, betrayed it with the highest treason... She went over to their enemy.

"That in itself was strictly against this clan's Code of Honor, but if she had left because of a mate, her family would have understood. But that's not why she left. Her mate was within this clan, and she loved him dearly... and, yet, at the same time, she hated him with a passion equal only to her love; she hated him nearly as much as she hated herself.

"Akebono's sister was always different. She was the first friend we made, Keikoku and I. We ourselves have always been slight outcasts because of our mother's clan. It had not been on the best of terms with our father's, with this clan, but to soulmates, that doesn't matter. That was Chouka[1]'s problem. Her soulmate was part of her own clan, so she betrayed not only her clan, but her *soulmate*. He died from the grief, and his family line ended with his death since he had no children yet. Not only did she betray her clan, but she betrayed and killed her soulmate, killed an entire family that could have survived to see the end of time. And she did it all for the enemy, the same enemy responsible for her father's death, for Akebono's father's death."

"They don't speak of it, ever," began Keikoku, taking up her friend's story. "She has become dead to them, and for all we know, she could be dead in reality as well. No one has heard anything about her or from her since Akebono passed his first century of life, after their father was killed..."

"My kami," Makoto gasped in appalled and shared anguish. 

"Yes..." Loki whispered, eyes once again downcast, "Betrayal of the worst kind. You understand now why it was too painful for him to even tell you."

"Oh kami, Ake..." Makoto whispered in a pained voice, a pang of some distant emotion tugging at her soul. "Oh Ake..." The tugging grew more forceful.

Then, Makoto realized, that the tugging was not at her soul anymore, but separating itself and building pressure at the back of her mind, a light, uncomfortable urging. Makoto's eyes widened in realization as she began to untangle the confusion and pain in mind. 

"Usagi-chan!" She cried, standing abruptly as her mind recognized the pressure for what it was in dawning horro. Usagi, her princess, her friend, was hurt. The link in her mind that connected her with Usagi gave one final pulse before flickering and dimming, and Makoto succumbed.

***

A living wall of flames blocked their path, shimmering swirls of gold and red twisting in a macabre dance in front of their eyes. The senshi stood frozen at the threshold, a heat burning from the room that was not coming from the sconces flaming on the cavern walls. The dragon towering above them appeared to be made of fire, scales flickering with all the colors of flames and a fiery, wavering heat shimmering off its body. A ball of fire with twin pinpoints of cold emerald glaring from their nestled brow of spines, a ridge of bone and spikes jutting above them. The horns along the crown of the dragon's head were short yet deadly, worn with time and age and battle until deeps scars marked their sides and the point a dull, painful weapon. Uranus tightened her grip on her sword.

Slowly, like a dinosaur bending itself down to their level, the dragon lowered its neck until its frozen eyes were staring straight into those of the senshi. The noise began as a sibilant hiss, and gradually separated into recognizable words, words of an ancient long dead language that the senshi only understood because of their recaptured memories. "So, these are the great warriors and rulers of the Silver Millenium... Pitiful... No matter, I shall deal with you, and then be done with you. You are not even worth my trouble. I don't even know why you should come after Kochi's rulers. This is our business, Avalon's business, and none of your concern." The voice, obviously female, was not overtly threatening, but held an undercurrent of unspeakable wrath and danger, a subtle hint of promised pain and terror.

"It became our business," Sailor Mars began, eyes flashing dangerously, "When you brought us here."

"I did no such thing," the dragon said, once again raising to her full height, indignant. "I have no wish to bring more humans into Avalon, nor do I wish to bring more enemies, no matter how easily defeated they may be. I did not involve you in our affairs."

Sailor Moon blinked in confusion, curiosity masking any fear, "But that mage... in the blue robes... he said that the queen of this clan had sent for us."

The tall dragon snorted regally, "Oh yes, I thought it would be a simply *wonderful* idea to bring more enemies for us to fight, after all, the more the merrier. Why not bring the most powerful human monarchy into the battle? It would certainly turn things to our favor, wouldn't you say?" The queen said bitingly, anger and mockery in her every word.

"No need to be snippy," Moon said frowning.

The queen bared her teeth, hissing with the same shrouded threat in her voice. "Do not mock me, Moon Princess. I outlive even your Silver Millennium, and I shall outlive the rest of your short life by eons. Do not play the idiot Princess. I rule this mountain, these dragons. You are in the heart of *my* home, and do not presume that you have *any* power here. All around you are dragons, are my own flesh and blood and my followers, my kin and clan..."

A rumble behind the senshi, forced them to turn their backs on the flaming dragon queen. And there, outlined in the doorway by the licking flames of the torches, was a monstrous dragon. Blue eyes swirling with all the passions of the flames, a burning anger. It stepped further into the room, forcing the senshi backwards, closer to the center of the large room as it prowled along their edges, coming to stand beside the red and gold queen, patterns of gold flame dancing along its scales.

"... My family," the dragon queen finished morbidly, "My son. I am no idiot senshi, do not presume me to be. I will not underestimate the strength of the strongest humans, and I would certainly not involve them in a war that they knew nothing about and would not have interfered in otherwise, nor would I ever associate with humans. I left you the body of that mage. The one that brought you to Avalon so that you might save this world." The dragon gave a short bark of derisive laughter. "Save it from its saviors, from those who would purge it of all its filth, of the human life which taints Enmu's soil."

Mercury shuddered as she stared into the eyes of the two before her, one so cold, as though death had already stolen her soul-a tormented anguish only the dying can manage haunting her depths-and the other with eyes burning so brightly that the fire seemed to pale in comparison, vengeful blue standing out starkly against the gold light shining from his scales. "That filthy human thought that if he brought you to Avalon, brought you to the one place in all of our world where dragons and humans live in harmony," she spat the words forcibly, as though the very thought of them left a foul taste in her mouth. "He thought that you would aide the humans in their fight against the 'evil' dragons." The queen began to laugh. "As though it were that simple. He left you amongst his kingdom's enemy, knowing that our clan were Kochi's enemy as well as his own kingdom's, and thinking you would be friend to all, hoping beyond all reason that you would aide someone who you never knew and had no reason to help. I had not realized until now the depth that human idiocy goes..."

"My friend's friend is my enemy," Minako said sagely, anger burning in her eyes, as she attempted to contradict the flaming dragon. No one bothered to correct her misquote.

This caused the larger dragon by the queen's side to begin to laugh, and soon laughter was flooding the room from all directions as dragons began to filter in through the door. A loose circle of blue dragons, the gold flames dancing along their scales, surrounded the senshi, the odd green dragon thrown into the circle. Five dragons of varying sizes and shapes and colors stood along three sides of the senshi, the queen and her son took point, facing the nervously grouped humans.

"This was a bad idea," Uranus began to mutter, before Leysheynir picked up the mantra.

"Yes," the queen hissed, stepping forward from the circle, tail lashing behind her. "Yes it was. But we'll soon rectify that mistake." Swinging her long neck in a graceful arc, the dragon turned to look at the unconscious king and queen, sprawled in the stone thrones. "We'll rectify all mistakes." Two blue dragons moved forward, obeying the unspoken command as they lifted the royal pair with their prehensile tails and placing them effortlessly within the circle. The heavy weight of the heated air settled more firmly on Sailor Moon's shoulders, and she looked out at her enemies with grim determination. The senshi began to flank their princess nervously, their faces mirroring hers, drawing weapons or beginning to draw on long unused powers.

Serenity took a single step forward from the circle, most senshi looking ready to protest the attention she was drawing to herself, but they began to watch as the blue in her eyes darkened, an ancient knowledge coloring them to their depths. She reached forward, dark blue eyes automatically closing in concentration. The dragons looked on amused and not worried in the least.

The crystal at her chest began to glow with a silver light as Sailor Moon began to chant words in a long forgotten language, syllables floating like lyrical notes in the air. She extended a single finger and began to draw a shape in the air, whispering words into the suffocating thickness of the heat. "Silver Crescent..."

The shape she had drawn began to glow with an unearthly light, shining as though it were the very moon itself, burning with blinding intensity. A crescent moon formed in the air, a drop of liquid light pooling where her finger rested along the point before falling with a light 'ping' onto the ground. The entire room was plunged in darkness, a thick blanket of oppressive night falling upon the occupants. Serenity reveled in the sensation, the soft wind that caressed her face in her memories danced along the room, stealing away the dragon's roars of anger, as the delicate scent of snowdrops floated along the air. The dark side of the moon had always been a cold, frozen land, artificial light illuminating the frozen lakes where year round ice skating let Serenity fly unfettered. 

The next word was whispered like the gentle caress of the wind, "... eclipse." And a gale swept through the shadowed cavern, the sound of a forceful wind rushing through their ears. The silver crescent shape began, once again, to burn through the darkness, carving a hole in the night as its pure light scorched the dark. Its thin curved shape appearing beneath the feet of the queen dragon who threw her long neck back, exposing her vulnerable underbelly as she screamed in agony. The room was once again pitch black as the light and pained cries died. Silence reigned.

Then, in an angry fury, the large dragon, standing by his mother's side, roared into action; a primal scream tearing from his throat as his mouth burned with flame, the room's draped ceiling catching fire.

A banner, now painted with golden flames, tumbled towards the senshi, its burning tail catching Sailor Moon. She fell with a pained cry, her world bleeding white.

***

A flare of white pain passed along her vision, highlighting the warm room into stark relief as a burning sensation flooded her nerves. With a gasp, Makoto sat up from where she had fallen to the floor, blinking blearily in confusion.

"Wha- what?" Then it hit her, as she saw the concerned faces of her new friends. Friends... concern... Usagi! Pain! Oh kami!

"Usagi-chan!" She cried aloud again, eyes wide in horror.

"Makoto-san! Calm down. What's the matter? Are you alright?" Keikoku stooped next to the heavily panting girl, a soothing hand running circles along her back in a comforting gesture. Makoto, heart still aching from hearing Akebono's story and soul crying for her friend and princess' safety. 

"I... I- Help me up." She was pulled to unsteady feet, running a hand through her tangled hair, wishing that she had something to tie it back with. "I need out. I have to go." She was getting desperate, searching wildly for a way out like a trapped animal. Panic was setting in after the momentary flash of pain. The link had settled again, gone dormant while it was still trying to repair itself after years of disuse.

"You can't," Loki tried to reason with her. "The door's barred no doubt with Akebono-kun's magic as well as with force. A dragon, let alone a human, could never get out."

A deadly calm settled over Makoto face as she turned towards the solid oaken door. "Watch me." With face set into a scowl, Makoto came to stand before the door. The entire room watched in stunned fascination as Makoto laid a slender palm against the stained wood, closing her eyes in concentration. The wood thrummed beneath her fingers, the dead tree beating with life for the first time in centuries. She retreated deep within herself, where the fear for her princess dwelt, a gnawing pain that consumed her mind in despair. The wood groaned beneath her hand.

She latched quickly onto-the green light of a life, of living, breathing nature-the all encompassing warmth that burned from within, her birthright, her power, her destiny.

A symbol flared upon her forehead, flickering and strengthening like a beacon. An ominous creak sounded throughout the room.

The light grew steadily brighter, gaining in intensity and strength, then Makoto touched the light burning within her. Green exploded in the room, and the door shattered.

Makoto was gone through the opening before anyone could stop her, the green, three layered skirt of her eternal senshi form bobbing slightly in her wake, and a green crystal emblazoned on her chest and shining boldly.

Loki stood silent beside Keikoku in wonder as they watched the vines growing freely through the cracks in the stone, thriving without sunlight in the dark subterranean tunnels, flowers bursting into vibrant color as the final vestiges of the green light faded from their eyes.

Makoto took off sprinting down the hallways, winding her way deeper and deeper into the caverns, knowing, somehow from the tugging pull of her heart and soul, that Akebono was in the depths of the mountain, fighting to keep his mother from being captured by their enemy. He was the only hope that Makoto had of finding her friends quickly, of reaching the place where they were fighting before Usagi was hurt worse still, or even...

She let the thought trail off, pushing her flying feet faster along the ground, needing to reach her friends desperately, and the way to them being through Akebono.

No questions filled Makoto's mind, even doubts fled in the ferocity of her fear. A blinding, consuming emotion that left no room for her to wonder why Usagi was hurt in the first place. The sheer terror flooded her mind and body, until her limbs trembled under its onslaught and stone beneath her feet was tainted with its first tinge of emotion that had managed to touch its cool surface in over hundreds of millennia. 

The air was still steadily growing warmer as she ran further down into the darkness of the mountain, and then sounds of fighting and cries of pain began to drift through her fogged brain, growing steadily louder as she ran still further downward.

And so, Makoto raced to find Akebono, who now lay in the midst of battle, never once imagining that her friends were trapped in a war against dragons as well, pawns in a larger purpose. 

The heat had become unbearable now, indicating that Akebono or his fellow dragons had been forced to resort to breathing fire to protect their home or families, that combined with the stifling heat of being so far underground, so close to this world's molten rock mantle.

A blast of red-hot flame scorched the wall directly in front of Makoto, her form being blocked from it heat by a curve in the tunnel. Slowing now, Makoto stopped her mad dash, approaching cautiously and peering around the corner.

A loud crack sounded down the hallway, ignored by all, even Makoto, despite the sharp pain she felt in her knees as they hit the unforgiving ground.

"Oh God, oh God no, please no... Ake-chan..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, leaving only the salt behind to coat her cheek as the moisture was immediately evaporated in the mountain's heat.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes:

  
  


[1] Chouka - (archaic word form) morning mist; morning glow

  
  


I've been typing like mad to get the last few chapters done. There are 13 and I've finished all of them. I knew that you would all kill me if I made you wait a week in between the cliffies I've left for you for each chapter. So I've been madly writing to get them all done relatively quickly. I'll be posting them one chapter at a time over the next few days when I can find the time (I've just recently started working again now that school is officially out). Once I fine tune the last two chapters they will be out as well. Don't expect too long of a wait, a few days or maybe a week at most I would say.

And hopefully the time shifts aren't too confusing. There is a lot of jumping backwards and forwards in time. If you are confused, feel free to review this story with any questions, leaving an e-mail where I can reach you, or e-mail me directly at fer584@hotmail.com.

Anyone who can guess the enemies that the senshi and Akebono are simultaneously fighting right now will get the next chapter early. Truthfully, I hope no one guesses right, as this is one of my main story points, and I had wanted it to be a huge shocker. Of course I've been planning their enemies from the beginning, but I hope I wasn't too obvious. 


	13. Flawed Perfection

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


my immortal  
  
my immortal  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

~Evanescence

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N:

I would just like to say that it's been nice knowing you guys, seeing as you're going to kill me once you finish reading this chapter. But good news... the next chapter is done, so no long agonizing wait... all together now... YAY!!!!

  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12:   
  
Flawed Perfection

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The room was bathed in flickering tongues of fire and shadows, one side burning with golden flames that consumed the carefully woven tapestries of the room, and the other sunken in wavering shadows, the light gradually eating away the dark. 

Akebono was winning, that much was obvious. His opponents were on the ground, pinned by dragon breath and his claws. But Makoto could only watch horrified as Akebono stood unmercifully over his fallen victims, mocking their defeat with a toothy sneer. 

She heard him yelling, crying out in anger at the people who had come to harm his mother, and Makoto felt her heart clench as she saw the pain in his eyes, at the same time her soul tugged more urgently for Serenity's well-being.

Another piece of cloth in the room caught fire, blazing gold in the darkened room, the Core of the mountain, and bathing Akebono in its gold light. Makoto stood frozen, staring at the gold that dyed his scales, painted them a false color, and the swirling depths of torrid emotions in his pale blue eyes, eyes that she would know anywhere, despite the gold light of the fire coloring his silver scales. 

His mother, a red dragon with flicking patterns of gold dancing along her scales, stood behind him, eyes dead from the past loss of her mate. The blue guards stood protectively by, wreathed in the same golden light.

Everything was awash in gold, a beautiful glowing color, and Makoto felt like sobbing. Sobbing in terror for the enemies of her soulmate. Crying out at the injustice simply because his enemies were not her own nor would they ever be.

With a strangled cry, Makoto leapt in the room, bounding easily over the crouched forms of the blue dragons and falling to her feet. "Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry. So very, very sorry. I didn't- I didn't know. Kami, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry..." Tears were still streaming down her face, as she collapsed next to her soulmate's enemies.

Next to the one person she never want to see in pain, next to her princess.

Burns from the flaming cloth marring her once smooth skin, but Sailor Moon looked up with understanding in her eyes, never condemnation, and it made Makoto hate herself all the more. The other senshi looked on with disappoint, a few betrayal dulling their eyes. Those emotions Makoto could understand, could cope and deal with because they were expected, deserved even. Her princess's calm, loving gaze, however, ate at her soul.

"So another, warrior has decided to join us... I'm sure-"

"That is enough!" A voice gave a cry from behind Makoto, and she turned to see the queen of Kochi struggling to stand. "Stop this now, Dragon Prince! It is me you wish to take out your anger on, not these people sheltered in my kingdom."

Akebono gave a snarl, teeth bared, completely ignoring Makoto. He had not recognized her, she realized. The glamour, the magic inherent in their senshi forms, prevented him from connecting Sailor Jupiter with Makoto, prevented him from recognizing his own soulmate. 

"You have no right!" Akebono cried. "No right to tell me what I and my clan can and cannot do. You gave up that right the second you gave up your heritage."

"I gave up this heritage you so proudly preach because I no longer wished to be the monster it made me. I had no wish to be demon spawn!"

"How dare you." He said, voice low and dangerous, barely above a pained whisper. "How dare you even imply that humans are above us. How dare you condemn our god, *your* god with your words. You are nothing more than a lowly human now. What right have you to say these things?!"

"I have every right! Humans killed my father too, you know. They killed *our* father! But you seem to forget, brother," spitting out the last word mockingly. "That he was killed while attacking their families. Our family was destroyed in exchange for theirs."

A rage so profound and so deep passed across Akebono's face, that even the intensity of his flame forged breath paled in comparison, a rage that burned deeper than fire. When he spoke, it was with a low rumbling, like the distant thunder of an encroaching storm. "You would defend them? Those that are less than us. Those who killed us for centuries. The humans may have forgotten their own deeds with the passage of time, but not the dragons. Never the dragons. Many died then. Families were lost never to be recovered. Children died without ever having children of their own, and countless generations of dragons were lost before they were ever born. Our kind cannot afford that needless killing. Most only have one child, and to loose that child before they can continue their line, is the highest crime. And this," he said, taloned foot sweeping the room in an effort to describe that intangible horror, the fear that your very race might not survive, "all this was done by humans. Caused by those inferior beings in the hopes of destroying us all. How precious these humans must be to you. These destroyers of my kind."

"*Our* kind-" She began to emphasize, but Akebono reared back in horror, drawing himself up to full height at the mere suggestion. 

"No!" He roared, voice smelling of sulfur. "Not *our* kind," he said, tone mocking her words, "Not any more. Not since you gave yourself over. Not since your betrayal killed your soulmate. You are no better than them, Chouka. No better than the people who killed my father, and countless families of dragons."

"Stop!" She cried out, hands over her ears and tears streaming anguished trails down her face. "Just, please," she said, begging with a pained keen, "Stop. Don't you think that I see his face every day, see it as I fall to sleep, see it in my dreams and as I wake. Do you not think he haunts me, both his memory and the future that we could have shared? I see him all the time, whether waking or wandering Elysian's crystal fields.

"I could hear his cries, dying with my dragon self, and I still hear them in the wind or in my dreams, or in the silence. And kami, how I wanted him..."

"You had him, Chouka. You had him, and then you killed him."

Then Kochi's queen gave a short, bitter laugh. "Oh no, no. I never had him, not as you now have this new soulmate of yours, wherever the pretty little thing has gone.

"He never loved *me*," she said, emphasizing the pronoun. "He loved my dragon soul, not my humanoid mind and heart. And though it seemed my soul was as much a part of me as my wings, though it seemed permanent..." She trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished. "But do you now see how easy it was to loose? How easily I lost my draconic side. I see you now, brother. I see how you will never change, not your heart or your mind, or your soul, and in those ways you are much like my draconic soulmate. But in many ways, you are like my human mate. He either loves part of me, or none of me. But never, never like my old dragon mate, does he pretend to love that which he does not, or cannot.

"You, however, brother... I have seen your lover, and I have seen your love. It is a wondrous thing, brother, a miracle in itself. You love her completely, without question, and you do not pretend that she is something she is not, and yet, you love her still." She turned from him then, the first time since they had begun, that she had halted the heated glares and words spoken between them. A silence descended on the room. Oppressive in its stillness, with only the distant crackle of dying flames filling the quiet. And then Makoto watched-a terrible fatigue settling about her limbs even as they were freed of their burden, and Saturn healed Serenity until she could kneel beside the broken Sailor of Strength and Protection-watched as Chouka, Kochi's queen turned her dark, roiling eyes on Makoto. The night descending on the forest. She began to speak, never once allowing her black eyes to leave Makoto's, though her words were directed at the bright dragon looming above the two.

"You, brother dear, have condemned this family to ruin far more eloquently and decisively than I ever did. You and your mate shall bring doom to both dragons and humans alike. And most horrible of all... it will be because of the great love shared between you two."

Akebono drew back as though struck a physical blow, an anguished fear haunting his eyes until that emotion morphed into a far more deep-set tone of burning feeling, of anger. A horrible, scratching sound filled the room as Akebono clenched his clawed fists, gouging deep grooves into the stone, muscles bunching as he strained against attacking in a rage.

Beside him a flame leapt into life, moving through the dark with the quiet elegance of a shadowed form. The red dragon queen was suddenly in their midst, giant foot caged around her human daughter until the black talons formed bars. Chouka had given a pained cry as one had torn through her shoulder. Jupiter stayed on the ground, a torrent of emotions flooding her, too quickly and too tangled to be distinguishable from the other. The other senshi leapt backwards, dragging their princess and Kochi's king with them. Jupiter thought she might have heard them calling out to her, but whatever was said was drowned by the angry roar from the red dragon queen, Akebono's mother.

"Murderer!" She cried, her voice a condemning whisper. "You've not only killed your own soulmate, but mine as well!" Then her anger seemed to deflate her, her sides caving with sunken breaths and back bending under some great weight, age appearing in every joint and line as her head dropped level with that her daughter's. "Why?" She asked her daughter, age transmuting into pain, "Why did you betray us... your clan, your family?" The last spoken in a whisper that bore all the intensity of a shouted word.

The seemingly age-less queen of Kochi looked up into her mother's draconic eyes, jaded green locking with midnight's depths. "I could not stay as I was. I could not spend an eternity like that. Not with you who were so righteous about human slaying, as though they were mere cattle with no consciousness, no soul of their own." 

"And they didn't treat us as such?" Her mother asked pained, her long face drawn into an expression of pity, pity and deadly calmness, human emotions strangely identifiable on the inhuman features. "No daughter, you delude yourself, allowing your heart to dictate matters that would be better left to your ageless soul. Hearts can die and grieve and change and be broken, but our souls are immortal and imbued with the ageless wisdom of Enmu. And does your soul not speak of your old superiority, of the old truth you felt as a dragon that we alone are god's children, and that we alone have the power to dictate that which those pitiful humans took so forcibly from us. We are the immortals! Have we not the power and right to dictate when we should die, when our mighty race should fall into the mist?"

"You talk of humans as inferior, as beneath you. Well then, tell me, mother. Tell me o' wise and glorious Queen Owari, o' beautiful and deadly queen of Avalon's first and oldest and greatest clan-tell me *mother* why should I find it so easy to become human, if dragons are so much better, so much more than the simplistic humans. Why then, should we even be burdened with a human-like form? What is the purpose of you great creatures possessing the flawed body of imperfection, the body of a lesser being?"

Her mother's claw clenched reflexively around her, until Owari visibly forced herself to relax. Her voice came out in the same deadly, sibilant hiss as before, a threatening promise lurking beneath its calm veneer, a subtle poison. "Don't you *dare* insult what you can no longer understand. You who now possess an immortal human body. You who flaunt among those creatures what is impossible for them to achieve. Do not mock those who are now your betters, and do not dare compare us to your pestilence."

"*My* pestilence... oh no mother, *our* pestilence, our filth and flaws and faults and imperfections. We who now share a body of scales and skin... We-"

"No, Chouka." The silver dragon stepped forward, rage muted with darker swirls of righteousness. "It is you, I'm afraid, who does not understand. Who refuses to see what so often stared you in a mirror."

A silver light began to glow around his form, and Jupiter knew what was occurring. She had seen the transformation once before, and yet it still left her in slight awe. The senshi looked on with similar gazes, some with a glint of lust in their eyes, but Jupiter felt too numb even for jealousy to take root. A sob caught in her throat as she saw the gold embroidered green tunic, the same balled material she had pillowed her head on scant hours ago, while outside a storm raged and all was still right in the world, while Akebono was still nothing more than a mysterious soulmate, nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

She watched as he strolled past her prone form, pale blue eyes burning with the intensity of Avalon's sun as he approached his still confined sister. He bent low, a mockingly friendly smile and encouraging tilt of the head prodding her into her next words, a whispered heat that Jupiter could not hear, despite her acuteness of senses in her senshi form. Akebono stood suddenly, all mock kindness gone to be replaced by anger, a smouldering anger that lit his silver dusted features in an otherworldly glow.

He turned rapidly from his sister, but it was obvious from his anger and his words that what he was saying was for the pain and torment it would cause her.

"Do you see this face!" He cried out, addressing the loose circle of senshi grouped around him, and yet trapped by the larger circle of dragons. "Do you see my human face?" A sneer carved itself into his features, splitting perfectly molded, smooth skin into a mocking countenance. His features a parody of human life in their grotesque perfectness. Smooth, unblemished human skin, dotted with the sparkle of his dragon scales; a human handsomeness in his angular cheeks that was otherworldly; all his human features made perfect because of his nonhuman qualities. The perfect mockery of humanity, its flaws fixed with draconic features. "Do you see, Chouka?" He said, finally facing his sister, "Do you see *now* what perfection you once had?"

"No," she cried out, some ancient anguish haunting her eyes. "It is you, brother, who blinds himself from the truth. You who refuses to see what is staring you in the mirror. Can you not see the demon hiding within the so-called human perfection?"

"The demon, sister? Dragons are no more demon than humans. It was not we who started needless killing, it was not we who threatened an entire race."

"And what are you trying to do now? Kill off an entire race? What makes you any different, any different at all?"

"What makes us different, dear sister, is that we kill in defense of our people, we kill those who began the killing, who would kill us first. We kill with a *god* behind us."

Chouka remained silent, watching her brother through half-lidded eyes, still trapped beneath her mother's claws. When she spoke, it was with the calm knowledge of one speaking to the uninitiated. "You kill humans, brother, and do you know what amazes me? That you can just stand there and decry and hate humans, when you yourself have and, most importantly, love a human soulmate. How can you say that they are the basest, foulest of creatures when you cannot say the same of her?"

"Because I know her soul," he said simply, as though that resolved everything, "Because I am learning of her heart and mind as well."

"And yet... is she not as human as the rest of us?" Akebono froze, a myriad of emotions swirling in the blue depths of his eyes, before, finally, his mother found her voice.

"You have a *human* mate?!" His mother asked aghast, claw retreating from its position over Chouka as her steps stumbled backwards. "A human, after what they did to your father?"

"Mother, no... you don't understand..."

"I don't understand? I don't understand that a human killed my soulmate... and now you've mated with one of them... one of your own father's murderers?"

"No, Mother, it is you who doesn't seem to understand... She is my soulmate; there was no option, and after meeting her I would choose no other option."

"Do you see now, brother? Do you understand why I gave up everything for them? Your soulmate is human... you should know them far better than I."

Then his mother stood, body shimmering brightly in the dying red embers of the fire, smoke rising around her and wreathing her until she appeared to rise from the flaming depths. "Your traitor sister is right, my son. You will bring ruin on us all for your transgressions... for now humans will have dominion within our clan, they have become a part of our clan with one of them binding to one of our own." She hung her head then, dead eyes and glittering head sinking into the smoke rising from burnt out fires, wings falling listlessly to her side in defeat and stirring the smouldering embers until the smoke rose thick around her form. "They shall go unpunished for their crimes against our kind." Her voice rose from the gray depths like the smoke around her.

"No!" It was a desperate cry, the heartfelt denial of one struggling against all odds. "No," he said again, quieter this time. "It doesn't have to end this way. My soulmate... she's not from Avalon... she must have been brought along with the senshi... Our revenge need not be against her home, just those that challenge us here in Avalon." His voice was despairing, needing to latch onto a tangible way for avenging his father's death, words and anger and grief no longer enough to sooth his impassioned thirst.

"You can't!" His sister begged, the same desperate need coloring her voice as well. "We are just as human as she... do you not think it would hurt her just as much to watch as you killed her own people!"

"I will not be denied my peace... My father will not be robbed of his deserved justice! She will understand, I'm sure. She is, after all, just as much my soulmate as I am hers." His voice was gaining in intensity, human voice calling with dragon-like roars as his body was outlined in silver power, stretching and growing into his most powerful form, until he stood, tail curving around the edges of the senshi and jaw lined with razor teeth level with his sister's head.

Jupiter sat with her head still bowed, anguished tears creating grooves as they ran down her face. She knew that just by standing and revealing herself that she could stop him, but she could also just as easily do nothing. To her, the pain radiating from his powerful form was just as palpable as the silver glow of energy surrounding him. She looked at the pain, anger, and need swirling in the depths of his eyes, pale, expressive orbs that stared straight into his sister's own murky depths, fangs dangerously close to her soft, pliable flesh. And Jupiter knew, as soon as she saw him pause, as she saw the pain and quiet acceptance in his sister's face, that she could not deny him this. She could not stop him and create from his pain an even larger anguish with her actions, for to cause affliction on his soul would be to kill her own.

Then, with the abruptness of a startled movement, Akebono jerked his head up, teeth bared in a snarl as he surveyed the room. "Father suffered for your treason, Chouka. Now... now those you unwillingly forced into this will suffer in your stead... Will suffer before your eyes Chouka, as father suffered before mine. You shall feel their pain tenfold." Jupiter's eyes widened, knowing immediately what was going to occur, and watching in daunted horror as movement turned into slow motion. Sailor Moon, healed by Saturn's gentle hands, was pushed behind the senshi who now turned to face the advancing blue dragons. She stumbled to her knees, her body overbalancing from the force of the push as the senshi grouped together in a tight semicircle to guard their princess. Makoto watched the slow movements, time at a standstill as the blue dragons began to slowly draw in mighty gusts of air, the senshi and the three male companions planning on using their bodies as shields. Akebono, in the same moment, bent low to the ground, mouth gaping as flames heated his teeth with carefully dancing tongues until they would slide through skin and bones as though it were only butter. 

The red queen, a new light shining in her eyes, once again ensnared her daughter in her cage-like grip, the claws closing slowly around her with the motion of a doomed man waiting for his execution, forcing her to watch the unfolding horror. 

An animalistic roar filled the cavern, its noise stretched long and taunt in the oppressive silence born of the pounding blood with Jupiter's ears. The stifling heat grew with the intensity of the flames trailing from Akebono's lunging maw, waving like streamers behind his form as though a gentle breeze stirred the undulating tails. Time sped up to its regular pattern as a human cry of pain rent the air, silence falling to blanket the fighters in the same suffocating cloak as the heat and smoke.

Akebono stood back, a look of curious surprise drawing his face into a smooth countenance without the wrinkles of anger. With an unconcerned gesture, he licked the thick blood coating his fangs, savoring the indescribable sweetness, an enticement in the blood he had never before tasted.

The soldier fell first to her knees, eyes wide and mouth open as she struggled to draw in air through her punctured lungs, blood running freely from the large gash in her shoulder and chest where teeth had shorn clear through the muscle and flesh. She choked out a whisper of her lover's name with the blood bubbling up from her lungs, and then she laboriously closed her eyes, still swaying dangerously in a pool of rapidly growing crimson. The lights danced along her body, sparking and licking with tongues of powerful, ancient magic along her bloodied form as the magic receded to the depths of her flickering soul, taking with it her senshi uniform and replacing it with the dress she had worn before. Blood quickly soaked through the fabric at a frightening pace. With the fading light, the young woman pitched forward, mouth still open as though trying to communicate one last need, one last desire. "... sorry..." And the whisper faded with the light, no one sure to whom her last word was directed.

Movement froze as time once again stood still. Chouka watched on with a detached air, remembered woe filling her eyes as the remaining senshi cried in anguish and anger.

An inhuman wail filled the room, stretching until it ran along the walls, filled the mountain with its shattering pain and mind numbing agony until all dragons within hearing were picking up the haunting note of grief in answering howls. Mist flooded the room, drawn in through every orifice in the mountain stronghold as the very earth heaved in echoed misery, fire belching from its depths and silver falling down through the stone tunnels like molten flames.

Akebono collapsed in his human form to his knees, wings shaking with ill-suppressed emotion as he fell into the rapidly cooling pool of blood, drawing his broken soulmate into his draconic arms, her body draped lifelessly in the cradle of his embrace.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: 

  
  


Death threats now accepted.

But truthfully, I loved this chapter, and I don't think I could have ended it any other way. But fear not. All will be... cleaned up in the next chapter. Swept away, I guess you could say. But for now, you can entertain visions of my tortured death, and I'll be happy... as long as you leave a review... otherwise, you're on your own for chapter number 13 (ooh, look, an unlucky number to end this series on, couldn't have planned it better if I tried).

And I'm happy to say that no one guessed the true enemies of the senshi and Akebono (EACH OTHER!). Man, I must have done my job well then. I guess no one realized how sadistic and utterly evil I could be. So, how *was* the big shocker? Hoped it was as much fun to read as it was to write... tehe... though I doubt it...

Like I said before... bring on the horrible, gruesome deaths you've envisioned for me.


	14. Porcelain

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Arthurian Legends. I do, however, own Akebono and the creation of Avalon as a world in itself.  


  


This is dedicated to Miki Chen, my best and truest friend. May we one day meet again.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13:   
  
Porcelain

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


She lay with the stillness of one in a deep sleep, lashes resting against her pale cheeks like a porcelain doll, fragile and delicate. Her mouth was slightly parted, paling lips giving the semblance of breath. 

He was rocking her now, swaying back and forth in imitation of a mother and her child-or a child and her imitation infant, a parody of a life trapped within china skin and dainty hands, a child's doll-and the gentle rocking gave her body the appearance of movement, a sick parody of life and motility in her still features devoid of all pain and love, only a dried trail of salt remained on her pale cheeks. The heat of the room gave her skin a mocking glow, all the more painful for its artificialness. Her head was thrown back, pale throat exposed as he buried his face within the softness of her shoulder and the crook of her neck, and his indistinct mumbles were muffled by both the soft skin he gently nuzzled and the nearly transparent silver mist. 

Sailor Moon watched in horror from her position on the floor, eyes surprisingly dry as she tried to process the image in front of her. The once silver dragon had her friend's body cradled protectively in his arms, grip firm but gentle. She looked too fragile trapped among the strong arms of the dragon, skin pale and sickly in pallor-a fake flush of color along her cheeks from the heat of the room-as compared to the dusted silver glow of Akebono's fair skin. Her thin, elegant hands lay motionless on the ground, a dark crimson stain dying the pale flesh with color and caking around her nails. Small furrows were carved in the coagulating liquid where her hands had been prodded and pulled with the rhythmic rocking motion of Akebono's lullaby. Blood, the same color as the crimson that painted her hands in a bright blush, coated his elongated canines, as well, the taste bitter-sweet in his mouth.

  
  


Like molten silver, the mist began to coalesce around the two, Makoto's skin taking on the same glittering glow as Akebono's, painfully unreal as the torchlight dissolved patches of mist around her; lips blue, cheeks warm with golden fire light, and cold hands dragging through the congealing blood, her blood. And still the mist was flooding the room, expanding and growing until it became so thick that one could not see the nose at the end of their face. Akebono continued rocking, stirring the silver mist into whirling currents.

The cool moisture of the mist had snuffed the last remnants of flames within the room, and the senshi sat huddled together, grasping and groping for one another in the silver darkness as the mist clung to the faces like tears.

The anxious pawing of the dragons could be heard along the outer edges, taloned claws scraping along stone ground. An occasional flash of blue within the silver gave away their nervous pacing. The red queen was moving effortlessly through the mist, smoke curling from the flames sprouting from her mouth as she stepped towards Akebono and his precious burden. She stood above them then, the angry heat radiating from her body vaporizing the mist in a circle around mother and son.

"Put that filthy creature down, Akebono, and look around you. They are conquered, these humans, and you still mourn for an animal." Akebono stiffened at her words, rocking stilled as his hands clenched spasmodically within Makoto's hair and dress, caressing her icy skin with care.

"How dare you," he began, voice little more than a whisper, yet head still bowed and eyes staring sightlessly. "She is my soulmate... my other half... She did not deserve this, nor your scorn. I was blinded, and she payed the price. Do not *dare* tell me how I must feel for my mate, mother, when you have spent every last waking moment since father's death mourning him. There is no difference." Akebono bowed his head further, burrowing his nose into the soft mane of her hair as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "I want her back," voice quiet and muffled with pain. Then, Akebono's head snapped up suddenly.

"I will have her back. She is *mine*! And no one will take her from me. Not you sister, nor senshi, nor even you mother." He stood now, a half demented, crazed look in his eyes, complementing the same emptiness that pervaded his mother's eyes with a deadly look. Nothing left to lose, and everything left to gain. Makoto was still clutched tightly in his arms, blood running in rivulets down his arms as beads of the crimson liquid dropped to make tiny ripples in the thick pool on the floor. Her mouth was slightly parted, and Akebono bent down to kiss her cold lips, his pale skin looking vibrant next to the dull blue.

"... mine..." A pained whisper that further kindled the crazed fire in his eyes. "Mine!" The cry escalated, "Mine, and I *will* have her back. Give. Her. Back. Now!" His eyes were swirling with the same turbulent emotions as in his voice, and the mist picked up the passion. A low, keening lament rose among the mountain, filling and gliding the stone corridors as the mist did now. A ring of louder, fuller sound surrounded them, the noise coming from the continuous cry of the blue dragons as they responded to their prince's plea. The sound cloaked the entire mountain.

And the mist danced, reacting to both the sorrowful cry and torrid emotions swirling in Akebono's depths - dead, dull eyes dancing with fluid pain. The mist began to take on that quality, a broiling, seething mass of swirling, dancing, and cavorting silver mist, a weightless liquid.

First it cloaked Akebono's mother, and the startled cry she gave was choked off before it fully escaped. The senshi were devoured next, the liquid air wrapping around the bodies with the same fluid dance, barely touching but cooling with the same icy touch as Makoto's skin. Chouka was swallowed with the elf, Leysheynir, and the gandharva, Apsara, as the liquid caressed along their skin, delving into every crevice and gap, filling each with its wet cold.

A swirling funnel began to form, a whirlpool of the silver mist, as it spun faster and freer around the two left standing in the center. Akebono's eyes were no longer open, head bowed as though in prayer above the still form of the brunette in his arms, while Makoto's dull, jaded eyes stared straight and sightless upwards as the funnel condensed further around the middle. The dragon prince and his Jovian princess stood obscured and hidden among the storm's eye. Only the blue dragons remained unaffected by the swirling mist, oblivious to all but their cry, the reverberating howls that trapped the silver mist within the room. The keening cries that blossomed within the mountain rose in a crescendo, merging and transforming into a single, stricken wail.

The storm was silent outside the stone.

***

She found herself swimming, floating in a gray void. The waters were thick and heavy like blood, but had a fluidity to them resembling quicksilver but with none of its opaqueness. A transparent silver fog that danced like mercury. There was no air, no life, only the liquid gray nothingness. No bubbles escaped her mouth when she opened it; she was not breathing.

The mercurial waters swirled around her, spinning her body in their currents until her green dress twirled unnaturally around her. The fabric dipped and paused as though snagging on unseen obstacles in a macabre dance that Makoto was forced to follow, her own movements reflecting the disjointedness. 

From the quicksilver liquid, a distant shape began to form. Indistinct at first, the translucent gray obscured its form, allowing her to see the approaching figure, but not to discern who or what it was. The gray liquid felt almost like the mist against her skin; it had a airy quality, an oppressive thickness that clung to her body, but a translucent sheen as well, suspended light in a fogged gray world.

The figure moved with the slow, graceful rising and dipping of a bird in flight, the waters swirling around her in response to the movement. The shape continued to grow in her vision until, suspend before her, was a creature of great size, not nearly as large as the dragons she had encountered, but not as small as a human either. Only one of its indistinct wing was as long as she was tall.

The clear, gray mercury stilled in the silence as the two figures stared at one another. Never before had Makoto seen anything like it. Its figure was indistinct, always changing and shifting but still retaining a vague outline. With its movements and fluid shape, Makoto was left with the impression of a bird. The wings at its sides continually changed, first spread wide as though in flight before coalescing into stockier limbs, then folding and disappearing altogether along the side of its body. Tails and spikes and claws and fur rearranged and reformed themselves countless ways along the contorting body. Sometimes serpentine and sometimes feline, the figure still somehow always gave off the faint feeling of being bird-like, capable of flight in any of its numerous definitions. Makoto decided that it was because of the mist.

The creature's very essence was air, although cold and clammy, the ever changing shape was eerily reminiscent of air, an ineffable, indefinable quality to it that could only be described as aerial. And its very body was made of the same mist that coated Avalon, silver and reflective and oddly at home in the gray, mercurial ocean.

Then a noise like that of a whispering wind brushed past Makoto's ear, but the water did not stir. And suddenly, Makoto understood. She knew what had been said to her despite the fact that the words were more of nature and air rather than an actual language.

This was Enmu. This *was* the mist. This was a god.

The mist began to move forward then, its shape shifting one last time before it began to solidify. Bat-like wings stretched outward as its neck elongated. Still the mist moved with the quiet grace of a bird, although decidedly more predatory and raptor-like now. The silver of the mist reflected brightest from its eyes, and Makoto found she could not look away. Soon all she knew was mist, and all she could taste was the moist air as the silver mist dragon dove inside of her.

She gasped once, loudly, and inhaled.

***

He was still rocking, sliding back and forth with the singular intensity of the insane. His arms were still cradled, now clutching desperately at his own body as the lifeless china doll he had been rocking before was gone from his embrace. The senshi were floating around him, staring in horror at the shifting, thick gray waters that encompassed them, their expressions resembling anguished pain more closely than fear. 

The red queen had shrunk from her draconic form, body molding into a distorted parody of a human. Ruby colored scales still dotted her leathery skin, and her limbs appeared more reptilian in fashion than in the normal human form dragons could take. Her hind legs bent at unnatural angles where they met in joints while her hair appeared coarse and scaly atop her head, more like spines rather than soft hair. Her body looked vicious and virulent and with the lurid mix of human and dragon shapes in a mismatched array, there was no subtle seduction or temptation in her deadliness.

Akebono looked much the same as his mother now, gray water turning his silver scales into a shining beacon of fear, crazed and demonic in his appearance, and no longer the beautiful elf-like creature. The senshi stood back horrified, looking like angels next to the fallen. They wore dresses made of their elements, fire wreathed Eos while moonlight turned Serenity into a glowing shard amidst the gray, and Endymion was cloaked in the scent of roses and earth as well as a golden, growing warmth. Chouka floated in the gray world peacefully, an inner light shining from her now old face, wrinkles marring the skin but making her no less appealing. Leysheynir shone with the quiet elegance and natural beauty of the forest, while Apsara's appearance took the same drastic, combining change of the dragons. Now he was neither hideous nor beautiful, he was a mixture with plain, but kind features, mottled gray wings and clicking talons on his feet, face strong, but not un-handsome. Setsuna, appearing ageless within the obscurity of the swirling darkness that surrounded her, stood resolutely by his side. The tears falling down Serenity's cheeks formed crystal shards that burst into fine dust when they fell from her face. The gray water sparkled with her sadness.

The steady, keening wail of countless dragons still arose from the depths of the quicksilver liquid, but an answering whisper had spread throughout the waters. A sad, trembling note that began to stir that waters within Akebono's empty arms.

At first, it was only a small pinpoint of light, but as the windy whisper grew into a whistling gale, it became brighter. Separating into two burning embers of silver, a mist began to swirl away from the light, expanding into an indefinite shape within the cradle of Akebono's arms. The wind was roaring now, creating a tempest amidst the gray. Then the mist began to wail, the painful, anguished sound of a tormented soul, and still Akebono continued rocking.

Light began to diffuse from the two glowing silver orbs, stretching along the interior of the shapeless mist, clear and colorless at first until it began to shift and seethe, a roiling mass of turbulent light. The edges softened first, paling into a soft jade, but slowly it all began to brighten, the light increasing in intensity as the inner fire burned emerald, coloring the silver of the mist with green light. The wail changed pitches, becoming more of a keening, wavering note of longing and need, sad and beautiful in its soft call. The emerald color flashed in all of their eyes, blinding them with its intensity. 

As the light faded, Akebono stilled his rocking. A weight rested comfortably in his arms, and Makoto blinked open impossibly bright emerald eyes.

The wind whispered un-words to them once again, and they found their eyes drawn to a figure floating indefinable above them. The shifting, amorphous mist, silver shining from its depths. But now, shifting with its shape, were colors, alternately reflected from its skin. The shapeless form appeared almost metallic, its outermost mist reflecting red, blue, green, a deep rich brown, a dark, pitch black, and a burning gold. Silver shone from beneath the shifting colors of the dragons, pulsing at the heart of the mist, and within its eyes burned a deep, radiating green emerald, twin embers of flashing gems. The shape solidified one last time, becoming serpentine with spines trailing down its back and wisps of mist trailing from its square jaw. Mist arced along its sides and around its head, resembling a halo of leaping, silver lightning bolts.

"... Arashi," Makoto whispered longing, staring at the Chinese dragon with emerald eyes before she once again slumped into Akebono's arms. The silver mist of the dragon dispersed into the thick liquid as Makoto's emerald eyes slid shut. Silver stars, the shimmering dust of the spreading mist, hung suspended around the group in the gray waters. Two stars began to glow brighter than their companions, now burning like twin emeralds, shining from the center of the group of senshi and bathing the gray world in green light as the wail of the blue dragons faded into oblivion. The quicksilver world fell away, dissolving into a blinding flash of emerald light..

***

"Beautiful, isn't it." And she could not help but agree with the softly spoken statement. The sky was amazingly clear, stars dotting the backdrop of black in an endless blanket of twinkling light. Millions upon millions of lights decorated the sky in an unrecognizable pattern, creating foreign pictures in their constellations and nearly lighting the ground with their weak light multiplied countless times by sheer numbers. The great expanse of the trees stretched out before her, singing in perfect harmony a low lullaby for the slumbering forest as night serenaded her from below. And without the harsh artificial, neon glow of city lights, the world seemed eternal. The sky stretched straight to the horizon, never stopping, with lights glowing as far as the eye could see, sinking below a dim outline of towering oaks. Vast and unbounded and looking as though the heavens were no longer merely a window, no longer a barrier, but an inky blackness that stretched forever in all directions. Black trees merging with a black night while stars hung suspended within reach, as though if she were to sprout wings, she could cup the light in her hands.

"It's cold though. Come on, why don't you come inside." Yes, very cold, a cold impersonal beauty. Because no matter how far she stretched out her hand, she could never catch one of the diamond stars, and she would certainly never grow wings of her own. The moon hung lonely surrounded by winking stars, seeming abnormal and oddly alone where it hung. Vast compared to a single star, but small and insignificant when their multitude blinked at the white satellite from their endless canopy of pitch.

"Mako-chan..." The tone was plaintive and pitying, and Makoto found she hated that voice now more than anything else. She just wanted to be left with the moon. No one else seemed to want him or want to keep him company. She understood that.

"Mako-chan, you can't stay out here another night," and then as though it pained the voice to say the next words, she plunged in breathlessly. "He's not... he won't... you have to accept... oh Mako-chan!" And the voice transmuted into a chorus of broken sobs, its pain drawn from Makoto's own, and Makoto watched the sky impassively, only her eyes clouding with emotion until they swirled a darkened forest green, appearing nearly black in the twilight. It seemed as though the moon could not find the energy to pierce the cloaking darkness with its white glow.

The patter of footsteps running up the stairs caused Makoto to twitch lightly, but she gave no other indication she had heard the sound, even when the figure made its presence known. 

"Oh, Usagi... stop you blubbering. And Makoto... stop this nonsense. It's too cold for you to stay up here. At least if your going to keep staring into nothing, you can do it on the ground where the wind isn't so harsh as it is on the battlements." Haruka's tone appeared admonishing, but the color of worry tainted her words. More footsteps sounded on the tower's stairs and soon the narrow walkway along the battlements was filled with senshi.

"Mako-chan," one voice implored softly, "Why don't you come inside. We've got a nice fire going in the room."

"You're wasting away, Mako-chan..."

"She's had her heart broken, and by her soul mate nonetheless... she's allowed a little wasting."

"Well she can't just stay out here. She'll catch her death."

"No she won't." Stated calmly, factually.

"Oh, so now you decide to speak O Great Mistress of Time... hmm? Where were you earlier when we were trying to figure out-"

"Stop fighting! No more fighting! ... I'm so tired of fighting."

"Oh don't you start again, Odango Atama. As if we don't have enough problems on our hands."

"No, Rei... like Usagi said: 'No more fighting.' We've other... situations we need to deal with at the moment."

"Situations? Deal with? You can't just suddenly make love go away. Like they say: 'Love is deaf.' So it doesn't listen to commands."

"... enough."

"That's not even the right quote," followed by a frustrated yell.

"Now, now. No need to be acting so childish."

"What is it with you and calling everyone you meet 'childish'?"

"Enough."

"I don't call everyone I meet 'childish,' only those that really deserve it."

A delicate snort and then a voice laden with sarcasm. "Yes, and that word certainly applies to me, the ageless guardian of time."

"Well, if-"

"Would you two stop it. We've got more important things to do right now."

"Yes, she's right. Like heal a broken heart. It'll take a little work and a lot of time, but as long as we're supportive and-"

"ENOUGH! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. And I am standing right in front of you by the way. No need to talk as if I deaf, and Minako... 'Love is blind' by the way." A noise of protest was silenced as Makoto turned her stormy green eyes onto her friends. An emerald light pulsed steadily from within her clenched fist.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, I realize that Ake probably isn't going to come. And yes, it is cold out here. But right now I could care less. From up here I could see a dragon approaching on the horizon for miles, especially a silver one in the darkness." Makoto seemed to deflate suddenly, her anger ballooning and then collapsing in on itself, and she was left sounding very weary and very alone.

"Just please, leave me alone for one more night. Go back inside and sleep. We're leaving tomorrow anyway. It's just one more night... I want to be here just in case... I know he's probably not coming. Not after all that's happened. All that we've heard... but... just let me hope a little more... a little longer... just one more night."

"One more night will make it all the harder to leave tomorrow morning, Mako-chan," Setsuna informed her gently.

"Is he not coming then?" Makoto asked the Guardian of Time, vision clouded and hollow. Setsuna pressed her lips into a firm line, lines of age momentarily marring her timeless face.

When the silence stretched for several minutes, Makoto once again turned her face to the sky. "Just one more night," she pleaded, her voice barely a whisper, and sounding small and broken in the clear night air. "That's all I want... one more night..." And Setsuna was not so sure that she was only talking about waiting on the battlements, "I promise I'll return with you in the morning... no matter what happens in the night."

Several of her friends looked ready to protest, mouths opening as their eyes narrowed, but Usagi beat them all to it. 

"Alright, Mako-chan. We'll give you the night here. And then tomorrow morning... we go home."

"Thank you" was the quiet reply, and the senshi descended quietly following their princess into the castle. 

Makoto stood on the edge of the parapet, a green crystal lying bare on the stone was glowing a soft green hue, and her hands were clutched around the edges of the battlements. The stars continued to twinkle benignly from around the silent moon, their whispers trailing in the night. 

The trees were quiet other than the occasional slumbering murmur, and a nightingale sang from somewhere within their lofty branches. All around her, the night blossomed like a slowly unfurling bud, revealing the secrets treasured inside.

Makoto, however, paid it no mind as she watched the stars slowly dim and fade and the moon sink lower and lower in the lightening sky until only stars remained to keep Makoto company. Soon, they too began to dim and a faint blush spread along the treetops at the horizon. The sun was rising in a wash of gray light, but there was surprisingly no fog decorating the trees. The mist had fled the forest long before night began. 

Makoto turned away before the sun crested the trees, but even in her mind, she could still see the vibrant pale blue shining before her. Haunting and teasing her as her mind morphed the color into swimming pools of molten sapphire flame, kind and loving and gone as was the moon, disappearing without so much as a whisper. 

And the blue sun rose still higher, heralding a new day, and an end to the eternal night with its diamond stars. The trees stirred in a breeze, waking and singing a good morning to their neighbors.

But Makoto heard none of it. She sat hunched, her side along the wall and her knees drawn to her face while her arms loosely encircled her legs, trying desperately to block out the pale blue color of the sun. Makoto longed for a storm and the dreary cover of gray clouds it would bring. The blue was too painful, too real, and too unreachable; it reminded her too much of a pair of hauntingly, achingly familiar eyes, a swirling pool of brilliant blue lined in silver. 

***

A pair of men wearing dark blue robes stood by, idly chatting and looking for all the world like two men on a coffee break, or at least they would have, thought Makoto, except for the finely woven silk they wore with lines of silver thread running down the robes like strands of mercury.

They both turned as one with the sound of the senshi and their companions approaching, and upon seeing them, quickly dropped down to one knee. Usagi sighed tiredly beside her, already weary of telling the people they had run across since their mysterious return yesterday to "stand up" that "there's no reason to kneel." 

Chouka stepped forward quickly, pulling the men to their feet and barking orders at them to consecrate the ground and prepare themselves for the Gate Summoning. Makoto stared listlessly at the spot they had quickly begun to chant over, remembering the feel of the grass as she had lain there and the moans that had woken her. They were summoning the Gates between Avalon and Earth directly on the place where the senshi had woken up the two days ago, disoriented and confused, wondering if the battle in the mountain and the mist's resurrection of Makoto had only been a dream. The phantom pains that still throbbed in her body where her soulmate's teeth had shorn her muscles and flesh told Makoto otherwise. 

Their mismatched group was standing silent a good distance from the magi who were still chanting and now waving their arms in intricate circles. Leysheynir and Apsara were standing in the midst of the group, wrapped heavily in scarfs and trench coats that Minako had pulled from her dimensional pocket, promising them that if they wanted to enter Tokyo incognito, this was the way to do it. Haruka had snickered, but hadn't bother to correct her. The rest of the senshi were dressed in a spare change of clothes that they kept in their own interdimensional pockets, and were now arranged somberly in a loose group. Most kept sending wary glances towards Makoto as though they were afraid a single word were cause her collapse.

Kochi's King and Queen were both looking very uncomfortable as they alternately took turns looking at Makoto and the rest of the senshi. Toshinokou stood just to the right of the queen, fidgeting nervously with his garments. Delicately clearing her throat and showing a timidity that she hadn't when she had been arguing with her full-grown dragon brother, Chouka took a single step forward. 

Makoto found herself hating the way her friends were walking on eggshells around her, the pity that shone with every muted gesture or word. 

"My Beautiful Friends, oh I cannot begin to thank you enough for all you have done for my Kingdom, for all of Avalon. The mist has not been seen since our return yesterday from the mountain. And with its return deeper into Avalon, the dragons too have retreated, following their dragon prince. You have truly saved my people... our people.

"It's the least we could do to send you home... I wish there was more we could do, something you would allow us to do in return for all that you have done for us-"

"I didn't do it with you in mind." Everyone froze as soon as Makoto had begun to speak, and the silence pressed in around them as they turned their heads slowly towards her with the sluggish gestures of someone moving through water. Makoto had her head turned away, watching the distant horizon while she was speaking. "I didn't protect Usagi from Ake to save Kochi's royalty. I didn't give my life for Avalon." Now she turned and looked at the odd gaggle of people gathered around her. "I serve only one princess, only one kingdom. I have only one duty that I follow above all else... above even love.

"Oh no, Chouka-sama. I did not do this for you or even for the innocent people in this kingdom. Had it not been for my duty to my princess and my friends... No. I did not lose my soulmate for you. Know that, and remember it because you will never see me again."

Chouka's mouth worked loosely for several seconds, and the senshi that were used to the way Makoto spoke her mind without thought to the consequences looked less shocked than just pained. Kochi's queen looked as though she'd finally reclaimed her speech, and her anger as well, when a shadow fell across the castle. A frown crossed her face at the second interruption, but quickly disappeared as everyone turned to the source of the shade.

Flooding the sky and blocking all but a dim outline was a cloud of silver mist that stretched from one side of the horizon clear to the opposite. Makoto's breath caught in her throat. 

The air hung cold and clear around them as the mist descended from the sky until it coated the entire forest and the castle with its heady weight. Makoto shivered, but not from the cool mist that clung like a comforting blanket to her skin. 

Above, shouts and cries of panic were heard along the battlements, and then a sound Makoto did not think she would ever hear again echoed discordantly in the mist. The steady thrum of leathery wings was slowly descending through the gray. She could hear arrows whistling through the air and watched as one was swallowed, shaft, feather, sound, and all by a swirling column of mist that accompanied the great silver body slowly floating downward. He landed with a soft thump that was muffled by the thick fog. Cries went up all around the castle, but Enmu seemed to prevent anyone from moving, from doing anything more than yelling in a crazed panic. Makoto stood motionless, although she was sure that she alone was allowed free movement. The senshi around her were struggling with invisible bonds, both those of Enmu and those that made them wonder whether Akebono, Makoto's soulmate, was her enemy or not. He had hurt her, but because of him, Enmu had also resurrected her.

Silence hung within the mist like a wreath, a fragrant and fragile bell of blossoms. But then Akebono took another step forward, and Makoto took a reflexive, unconscious step backwards. Akebono, watching her instinctive retreat, slumped forward, his massive body losing all its strength and power in the single action. 

"Oh, Mako... Enmu, what have I done? Oh my dear, dear Mako... I'm sorry... I'm so very, very sorry." His voice sounded brokenly in the courtyard, being swallowed by Enmu before it had the chance to echo mockingly around him.

"Sorry can't be enough this time, Ake," Makoto said softly, although everyone heard her words, words that she had not meant to say, but that had escaped before the thousand other things she wanted to yell, whisper, laugh, and cry.

Akebono sank further into himself at her words. "I know, but for now... it's all I have to give."

"Then it's a start." There was no hope in her voice, merely the pained allowance that love often forces.

"No, it's a new beginning. The yuugiri clan is no more. The oldest clan, the Clan of the Evening Mist, is gone. Mother never left Enmu after... after he saved you. She rejoined him as all dragons do when they tire of life. It truly was long past her time. She lived centuries more than most dragons do after losing their mate... I am the new clan's King now, Asamoya's King, leader to the Clan of the Morning Mist. We're beginning again. And we've retreated now. Gone far into Avalon where only the most ancient, the most powerful dwell. Enmu follows me, and so too will all dragons. Soon only one clan will exist among all of us, all dragons will belong to one clan, Asamoya, and one clan alone, and soon, I will rule them all, every single dragon."

"Why are you telling me this, Ake. Why are you telling me that you're going to be trapped forever in Avalon while I must return alone to Earth." Akebono's eyes swirled with the same depth and breadth of emotions that forced Makoto's voice to crack and break.

"You'll live a long, nearly immortal life as a Senshi, Mako. And I... I will live as long as I choose. I could rule this clan as long as I choose... but... I would not live long without my soulmate... I came here Mako to ask you to stay, to be my Queen. No, don't say anything. You don't have to because I realize now how stupid that was of me. You gave your life for your princess... and I took it. That is not a duty taken lightly... nor is the debt I owe you. That is why, Mako, my dear beautiful Mako, that I have a proposition for you now. I have no right to you any longer... but I wish to... one day. So, I give you this chance, to decide on it as you will. 

"I will rule over the single clan of Dragon Brethren, and as their King we shall come into an era where Dragons and Humans live maybe not as friends, and certainly not as enemies, but as allies. Beginning with the humans in the Kingdom of Kochi, if they are willing, and... my sister... my human sister. I will bring Dragons and Humans together as allies in my time as ruler, and my successor will see them brought together as friends. When this is done (and most likely it will not be accomplished for many more centuries since dragons are long-lived and do not forget so easily), when humans and dragons can coexist, then Makoto, I ask you to allow me... to allow us... to try to be together once again."

"Ake..." Makoto breathed out, her voice both awed and pained. Akebono quickly began to speak again before she had the chance to continue.

"It won't be for many, many long years Mako. And when it is eventually done, when that day finally comes that we see each other again... you can always turn me away... just, just give me this chance at redemption. Let me attempt to atone for all the wrongs I've done to you. I... I'd vowed long ago that I would never betray a soulmate... please, let me just do this to allow my soul to rest in peace. Eternity is a long time, Mako. Longer still when you have to wait nearly an eternity for that final, eternal slumber to begin."

Makoto breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, as though trying to memorize the moment and all its sights and smells while she thought. "How long? How long do I have to forget?"

Akebono's expression was an odd mixture of relief, anguish, and joy as he answered. "At least a millennia, most likely far more. You'll have a long time to forget, but together... if you'll have me... we'll have even longer to remember."

"Bring peace to Avalon, Ake... and then we'll see." She turned and looked at the still motionless Chouka, although it was obvious from the tense position of her limbs that she could move now if she wished. "Tell them to open the Gate, Chouka-sama. I think it's time we go."

Chouka jerked suddenly, as only just waking from a deep slumber, and sluggishly blinked as though sleep still clouded her eyes.

"No need to waste your magi's power, Chouka-sama... sister, Enmu will open the Gates himself." Chouka's jaw worked soundlessly for the second time. 

And suddenly there was a hum as though the very air was charging itself with energy, and then a large crack that rent earth and air. The ground rumbled and loose pebbles fell from the tall, gray stone walls of Kochi. Then, with a surge of the ground beneath their feet and a fountain of rock and dirt that sent a spray of earth into the air until it disappeared within the very heights of Enmu, a gate wrought of gold with creeping vines of jade trailing up the thin metal bars rose from the geysers of earth, drawing itself upward with the same calm solidarity in the face of chaos that it appeared to be an eye in the midst of a storm. The Gate itself was shaped into an arch, a doorway that stretched nearly two stories tall and stood wide enough for a dragon to walk comfortably between with relaxed, folded wings. The solid silver crest now shone more brightly in the light reflecting from the mist, and the Gate, now highlighted in the dim light of Avalon's sun, did not appear to have the same frightening, hellish facade it had carried under Earth's harsh sunlight. Even the entwined dragons, frozen in carved relief during the middle of their great battle, appeared less grotesque with the soft light setting a gentle glow on their intricately carven figures and scales.

Makoto began to walk towards them immediately, knowing if she turned and saw Akebono's luminous, pale blue eyes, she might never leave.

"Wait! One last gift... one last remembrance, Mako." And Makoto prayed to all the gods she could remember that he would not ask for a kiss. Because it would become a kiss that she would never end. Suddenly, Makoto wondered where the teasing of her friends was at this opportune time, but as she turned and looked at their silent, solemn faces, she found only concern and love. Both solely for her, and so Makoto straightened and drew strength from them. Not only remembering her duty to her princess as she faced Akebono, but also her love for Usagi, for her friend.

He quickly took her hand in his as he approached her, looking deep into her eyes, and their vision locked until emotions flashed between them like molten energy. Makoto felt her eyes finally tear from his, fluttering closed as she waited from the soft touch of his lips to hers.

She was oddly disappointed and cold as he backed away with a feather light caress to her cheek. She opened her eyes and did not even register as she touched her one empty hand to her cold lips forlornly. She took a step backwards and plunged into icy waters before she had a chance to think, because she knew, with the same intensity and instinct that allowed her to transform, that if she had taken a step forward, her duty would have been damned. 

Makoto stumbled backwards, landing harshly on the green ground and hearing the now foreign plants picking up a musical, curious chatter at hers and the Gate's sudden appearance. Slowly she curled her legs beneath her just as she noticed her clenched fist.

Senshi began to tumble from the Gate haphazardly and silently, still watching their friend uncertainly. With Haruka's first step on the grass of the now seemingly restored park, the great Gates of Avalon swung shut with the roar of a rushing wind. As the twin dragons clicked back into place and begun again their timeless battle, a gentle clang echoed like the claxon of the final bell through the forest, and the trees fell silent.

In the silence, Makoto opened her palm. Nestled within was a shifting dollop of silver mist that, once free of its confines, begin to swirl upwards in a miniature tornado. Forming first into a thin stem, thorns sprouting outwards like curved swords, the airy silver then began to swell outwards until the rough outline of a rose bud could be seen. Color began to bulge from beneath, joining the swirling patterns and mixing with the gray until the entire flower was awash with the rainbow. Then the swirling colors began to drift, draining up into the cusp of the bud at the very tip until it formed a bright point of white light, the rest of the bud and stem left stained in gray.

Suddenly, a single petal unfurled, its edges lined in white light, then as though that were the signal, another petal followed, edged in light as well. And suddenly a cascade had begun, petals falling like rain to the ground or swirling around her body now with the cool, watery breeze of misty air, the loose petals glowing as bright as Earth's sun and seeming to multiply from one another as the flower itself continued to unfurl into a large sunny blossom. A drop of radiant nectar began to glow as it slid slowly down the white lined petals until, with all the careful progress of a recently reborn butterfly spreading and drying its wings, the drop hit the rose's center. White light burst from the rose and Makoto felt Akebono's phantom caress on her cheek.

As the light receded, Makoto left her eyes closed, ignoring gasps from her friends and the two newly acquired companions. She could feel the rose in her hands and knew from its velvety softness and unnatural warmth that it was no longer the cool, impersonal gray. But with her eyes closed, Makoto could almost believe she was back in the cave, that the rain was falling around her once again and Akebono's pale blue eyes were staring back at her with such intensity, such longing, such passion. Her eyes snapped open abruptly, losing the vision and blinking rapidly to try and forget the own emotions that memory stirred within her. 

Then the rose caught her eye. The stem was a brilliant emerald hue, sparkling and burning with the same fiery passion that Makoto often saw in the mirror, her own dangerous beauty that Akebono had described to her trapped within the smooth stem and large leaf of the flower. And in the blossom itself, Makoto found molten passion, a color so deep and rich and full bodied that the petals appeared to sink in on themselves until they swirled around a black hole that disappeared into eternity, a never ending depth with a swimming pool surrounding it in an ever widening swirl of petals of a familiar, beautiful pale blue color.

Makoto's breath caught in her throat, and, almost mirroring Akebono's actions from the cave, Makoto unconsciously brought the velvet petal to her lips, feeling the brush of it across the sensitive tissue and reliving a memory. 

Akebono's voice whispered in her ear as she clutched the rose tighter, until it glowed with the green of her power, keeping it eternally young and alive, at least until Akebono came to reclaim the rose and replace the gift he had given her.

The wind danced lightly, carrying the sweet fragrance of winter blossoms with it through the park, but Makoto had ears only for the whispered words the pale blue blossom allowed her and only her to hear. A promise and a plea. 

"I dreamed once of a storm trapped in a human shell. 

It was a dangerous beauty that sang a siren's death knell. 

And in this dream, this beautiful storm-child of might, 

Was searching for her lost wings, to once again spread in flight..

  
  


"And so it was, in this dream, that I happened by,

And this storm I loved and thus released into the sky.

But now I must watch, trapped on the ground below.

Always waiting, always hoping, for a chance to follow.

  
  


"But in this dream of mine, what hope have I,

Of catching this angel soaring in star-crossed sky.

  
  


"Then suddenly I woke from my troubled sleep,

Realizing how lost I am in these sorrows I reap

For I have no hope, no chance now of flying,

Not with the wounds I've caused you, your sad eyes crying,

  
  


"I lost that which I held dear,

And laid you out on mist soaked bier,

Death I gave to you in Waking,

Life I gave to you in Forsaking,

  
  


"In my dreams I let you fly,

And you were happy while I stood by,

So now I wait and watch and slave

Until one day when I may brave

This dream that I once had and lost

So that perhaps, after I've paid the cost

Of these wrongs I have done to you,

Perhaps then we'll start anew.

  
  


"For I know, only then will my angel I'll find,

Not lost, nor trapped, nor alone... But mine."

  
  


And Makoto smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And thus I dreamed of a misty realm, 

And in my slumber, deep I fell, 

Until at dawn I did awake

To find the err of my dream state,

For it was not in waking that I lost my dream,

But in my dreaming where I'd lost myself.

  
  


Wake up now,

The Dream is done,

The Mist has fled,

So thus ends now,

My lie in this flowered bed.

~Juno

  
  


Author's Notes:

  
  


Yes, it's a bitter-sweet ending, but I wouldn't have ended it any other way. If I get enough requests (*cough* *cough* death threats *cough*), I may consider posting an epilogue. But I'd really been planning on kind of leaving the ending open so that you can draw your own happy endings. Because there's no guarantee that an epilogue would be any happier (although if I were to be honest with you, it would most likely involve a happy beginning - because I'm not going to provide an ending for this couple). 

Tell me what you think, but one thing's for sure, now that this is over, you definitely haven't seen the last of me. I'm not sure where future interests will lie as college is swiftly approaching, but for now, I'll soon be posting two stories simultaneously. I don't know how well that's going to work, but maybe you'll see faster updates (*snort* yeah right), but hey! you never know.

Until our next meeting my faithful readers and reviewers, enjoy!

Hope you enjoyed the ride. It's truly been a blast!

  
  


Oh, and be sure to E-mail or im me, I'd be happy to talk with someone. I have msn instant messenger now, and I'd love to get to know some of you guys better. It's been so much fun, it's almost a shame to see it end. I love you all! You truly don't realize how much you mean to me. This story and its reviewers were sometimes the only thing that kept me going on some days. I'll never be able to thank all of you enough for what you've done for me. 

  
  


Love always and much thanks for all your support through my trying times,

Juno


End file.
